Beer ! So much beer !
by Blue Charly
Summary: Après quelque bon verres de bière, Antoine décide de faire dormir Mathieu chez lui, ce dernier ivre mort. Mais malheureusement pour Antoine, le petit Mathieu est d'humeur taquine ce soir là. [Gros Matoine en puissance !]
1. Chapter 1

_**Antoine **_

« - Mais nan arrêtes ! J'peux rentrer tout seul j'te dis ! »

Il était complètement torché ! La moitié de ses phrases se finissaient en beuglement, et il avait du mal à placer un pied devant l'autre. Mais qu'est-ce-que c'était marrant putain !

« - Non ! Allez Mat, tu dors chez moi ce soir. J'ai vraiment la flemme de te ramener chez toi.  
\- Mais on dort toujours chez toi !  
\- Tu habites à 30 minutes d'ici. Moi, 10 minutes, fais le calcul maintenant. »

Mathieu regarda le vide, pensif. J'explosai de rire pour énième fois.

« - Nan nan, ne réfléchis pas, c'est mieux. »

J'essayai de la faire marcher sur le trottoir, mais c'était impossible. Il ne faisait que gigoter et essayait de me convaincre d'aller dormir chez lui. _Même pas en rêve._ Je leva les yeux au ciel, ne supportant plus les prétextes à deux balles de mon schizophrène préféré.

D'ailleurs, il était incroyablement dégagé, ce ciel, pour une nuit d'hiver. Et en plus, on voyait bien les étoiles cette nuit. C'était assez extraordinaire d'arriver à discerner un ciel étoilé à Paris. Et c'était magnifique ! Cela fait un bon bout de temps que je n'avais pas vue une si belle chose dans cette ville grise et froide. Vivre à Paris c'est cool, mais c'est **moche**.

J'arrivai enfin au parking où était garée ma voiture, traînant presque Mathieu sur tout le long du chemin. J'ouvris la voiture d'un coup de clef, et j'assis Mathieu côté passager. Je lui mis sa ceinture, et je le vis fermer doucement ses petits yeux bleu.

J'étais loin d'être attiré par les hommes, mais ses yeux étaient magnifiques. Je m'étais déjà surpris à fixer ses jolis yeux sur quelque photos pendant plusieurs minutes. Je sais qu'il ne m'attirait pas, et je n'étais pas gay. Trouver de la beauté chez son ami est normal non ? Bon bref !

Je fermai la porte du coté passager et passai de l'autre côté pour m'asseoir côté conducteur. Enfin assis, je lâchai un soupir de fatigue. Il était bien trois deux heure du matin, et après avoir littéralement traîné Mathieu sur 100 mètres, j'étais crevé. Je fermai la portière, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller le petit être endormis à côté de moi. Avant de commencer rouler, j'attrapai mon paquet de cigarette, et glissai une clope entre mes lèvres. Je l'allumai grâce à un briquet qui traînait dans mes poches, et expulsai la fumée en rejetant la tête en arrière, exténué.

« - Eh moi aussi j'veux une clope ! S'écria Mathieu, essayant d'ouvrir ses deux jolis yeux.  
\- Ah, tu es déjà réveiller ?  
\- J'ai pas dormi ! »

Je rigolai une fois de plus, et lui tendis une cigarette, qu'il alluma en m'arrachant presque le briquet des mains. Il ouvrit la fenêtre de la voiture difficilement, puis souffla la fumée à l'extérieur du véhicule. J'attachai ma ceinture, et démarrai. La radio s'alluma automatiquement, faisant résonné dans la voiture un son hip-hop que j'aimais bien.

« - Ah nan j'écoute pas ça ! Décida Mathieu, adorateur de rock et metal en tout genre.  
\- Branche ton téléphone si tu veux, disais-je en lâchant un faux soupir exaspéré. »

Il s'empressa immédiatement de brancher son téléphone sur la prise jack de la radio, et chercha une musique à mettre. Il avait du mal à poser son doigt sur l'écran tactile de son téléphone, ce qui me fit rire encore une fois de plus belle. Il réussi au bout de bien 5 minutes de bataille contre son corps qu'il n'arrivait plus à contrôlé. Visiblement, ce sera Stairway to Heaven.

Les premières notes de la chanson commençaient à résonner dans toute la voiture. On n'entendait plus que ça, et on ne voulait entendre plus que ça : cette musique douce, calme. Les notes de guitare s'enchaînaient une à une, mélodieuses, et magnifique. Cette musique avait le don de me faire sentir étrangement bien, et bêtement heureux. Je souris niaisement, bougeant doucement ma tête en rythme avec la musique.

**_« Ooh, it makes me wonder_**_  
_**_Ooh, it really makes me wonder » _******

Levant les yeux dans le rétroviseur pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucun véhicule derrière moi, je fus attiré par deux beaux éclairs bleu. Mathieu me fixait dans le petit miroir, le regard un peu vide, mais insistant. Presque hypnotisé, je ne pu que le fixer moi aussi. Il n'avait aucune expression particulière, rien ne se lisait sur son visage. Il n'y avait que ses deux magnifique prunelles qui essayaient de faire passer un message, sans y parvenir.

Un klaxon me sortit de mes pensées, me fit regarder la route, et m'obligeai à freiner d'un coup sec.

J'avais faillis rentrer dans une voiture !  
Une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, si ce n'était pas plus, maquillée comme un pot de peinture, était à bord de son gros 4x4 noir. Elle avait ouvert sa fenêtre et était sûrement en train de crier et de m'insulter. Je n'entendais pas un seul de ses mots grâce à la musique que Mathieu avait mise.  
Je m'excusai d'un bref coup de main, et passai à côté du véhicule de l'autre ménopausée.

« - Ça va ? Demandais-je à Mathieu en jetant un bref regard vers lui.  
\- Ouep. Toi ?  
\- En un seul morceau.  
\- Cool. »

Il était presque froid dans ses propos. Ou plutôt méprisant, je ne le savais pas. Il jeta sa clope par la fenêtre, et remonta cette dernière. Me souvenant que j'avais également une cigarette entièrement consumée entre les doigts, je la jetai aussi. Je voyais enfin ma rue, à quelque mètre devant nous ; de loin, on pourrait la confondre avec une petite rue de bourge dans les années 70, comme l'on voit dans les films américains, avec des dizaines et des dizaines de maison les unes collé contre les autres. Mais on se rend très vite compte que l'on n'est loin de cette vision. Mais bon, j'avais la chance d'avoir une belle maison, un bout de pelouse pour l'été, et des voisins cools.

Une fois arrivé devant ma maison, je me garai dans l'allée. Elle ressemblait vraiment à une baraque de vieux. C'était celle de mes parents, ils avaient décidé de me la laisser juste avant de déménager dans le sud. Donc la déco restait TRES rustique, pour ne pas dire horrible. Je me souviens que Mathieu c'était bien foutu de ma gueule en voyant l'intérieur de ma maison pour la première fois. Bon, le point positif, c'est que je n'avais aucun loyer à payer vue que la maison avait déjà été remboursé.

Je me souviendrai toujours de la première fois où l'on s'est rencontré avec le petit schizophrène. On se parlait depuis plusieurs mois sur facebook, et beaucoup sur Skype. Nous avions appris qu'on allait tout les deux participer à la Japan Expo, en 2013. Alors naturellement, j'ai demandé à ce qu'on essais de faire un petit "show" ensemble, je savais que les fan seraient ravis. Nous avions révisé nos textes ensemble sur Skype, pendant deux petites semaines. Par la suite, nous nous sommes vue pour la première fois deux jours avant la Japan. Je me souviens qu'il avait l'air tout impressionné de me voir. Il m'avait avoué quelque temps après que je l'avais intimidé, allez savoir pourquoi. Mais le courant était de suite passé entre nous.

Maintenant, ça faisait presque un an que nous nous connaissions

Je sortis en premier de la voiture pour aider Mathieu à se levé, mais je vis qu'il était sorti avant moi. Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée de la maison, et prit le double de la clef que je cachais dans une fausse fleur en plastique. Il ouvrit la porte, rangea la clef à sa place, et entra.

« - Depuis quand tu connais cette planque que j'ai longuement élaborée ?  
\- La dernière fois que TU étais bourré, tu me la montré, avait-il dit en peinant à parler. »

Voir ce petit bonhomme parler de moi bourré alors qu'il était lui-même complètement pété me fit bien rire !

Le problème n'était pas que Mathieu buvait trop, ou trop vite. Le problème était qu'avec ses 1m60, quatre petites bières le terrassait. Autant dire que je jouais la nounou à chaque fois que nous sortions boire des verres. Mais bon, cela n'empêchait en rien à ce que l'on passe de superbes soirées, et celles avec Mathieu était mes préférées.

Oui, on sortait souvent avec les autres « stars » d'Internet, comme Nyo, Kriss, Frédérique, du JDG, et encore pleins d'autres, mais que je voyais beaucoup moins souvent.

Bien sure, ce n'était pas facile de voir régulièrement tout ce petit monde. Excepté Mathieu ! Il avait emménagé à Paris depuis peu, ce qui fit qu'on se voyait presque toutes les semaines, des fois même, presque tous les jours. Et avec Mathieu, je m'amusai beaucoup plus. Il ne se passait pas un seul moment où je m'ennuyai. Il faut dire que ce petit schizo à toujours quelque chose d'intéressant à dire ou à faire.

Je passai la porte d'entrée, suivant mon acolyte. Ce dernier jeta ses chaussures dans l'entrée à l'aide d'un peu gracieux coup de pied, titubant. Je le vis tomber dangereusement en arrière, et le rattrapai de justesse avant qu'il ne se retrouve le cul parterre. Je me mis à rire, encore une énième fois, quand il tourna son visage vers moi, faisant inconsciemment une mimique du Gamin. Il était presque attendrissant, et ses beaux yeux bleu troublant ne faisait que renforcer ma vision du pauvre enfant qu'il martyrisait dans tous ses épisodes de SLG.

Il se releva en s'aidant de la petite commode qui était placé juste à côté de lui, s'appuyant dessus de toute ses forces. Une fois debout, et ses esprits remit en place, il s'appuya contre un des murs de l'entrée, et lâcha un petit « Merci » , les yeux presque baissés. Il gigotait dans tous les sens, comme quand nous étions à la Japan Expo, avant de rentrer sur scène, le stress à son apogée. Un petit sourire se forma sur mon visage, me rappelant ce souvenir.

Il tenta de marcher à côté de moi pour ranger ses chaussures correctement, mais il ne fit que trébucher (encore), et s'affala sur moi. Je le retins, essayant de le remettre sur ses deux jambes.

« - Eh, Mat', t'es sure que ça va ? Demandai-je, presque inquiet de son état anormale.

\- Oui ça va, t'en fais pas, marmonna-t-il en essayant encore une fois de se redresser. »

Un mec bourré ne tient pas debout, ça ne date pas d'hier. Mais Mathieu avait réellement un comportement bizarre. D'habitude quand il se bourrait la gueule, il arrivait au moins à placer un pied devant l'autre.

« - Je vais te mettre dans la chambre mec, tu arrives même pas à marcher, lui disais-je en le portant à moitié vers la chambre d'ami qui se trouvait à quelque mètre de nous. »

J'ouvris la porte de la chambre à l'aide de mon coude, et fis entrer Mathieu à l'intérieur, l'allongeant sur le grand lit double qui prenait beaucoup trop de place dans cette pièce minuscule. J'allumai la lumière et me retourna vers le petit homme qui était maintenant assis sur le lit, le dos contre un coussin. Il fixa le plafond, et plissa légèrement les yeux, éblouit pas la lumière. Un minuscule sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Tout en attrapant mon paquet de cigarette au fond de ma poche, je lui posa une question :

« - Pourquoi est-ce-que tu souris ? »

Inexplicablement, il se mit doucement à rire.

Je lui lançai une cigarette, et il la plaça entre ses lèvres.

«- Et maintenant, pourquoi est-ce-que tu ris ? Disais-je en m'appuyant contre le mur en face de Mathieu. »

J'allumai ma cigarette et lui balançai le briquet. Il alluma sa cigarette, et posa le briquet sur une petite table de nuit en bois qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Il s'appuya plus confortablement contre le cousin, une main posé sur sa nuque. Il cracha la fumée vers moi, et me sourit.

La faible lumière de la chambre donnait une couleur plus sombre à ses yeux, presque grise. Cela n'empêchait pas qu'ils étaient toujours aussi beaux.

« - Tu as déjà lue les fanfic que les fans écrivent sur nous ? Dit-il en me regardant avec insistance.

\- Non, non jamais, répondais-je, gêné. »

Effectivement, il me troublait. Je savais très bien de quoi parlaient ces fanfictions aux allures très _gays._ Je n'en avais jamais lue. Et puis, pourquoi j'en aurais lu ? Je laissai ça aux fangirls encore pucelle, mouillant leurs culottes quand elles regardaient des vidéos de nous. Je ne savais même pas comment elles faisaient pour me trouver beau, ou même juste mignon. J'étais toujours mal rasé, j'avais des petits yeux ridicules surplombé de petite lunette également ridicule, vingt bon kilo en trop, et les cheveux du diable. Et le plus troublant, c'est que ce que les fans préféraient chez moi était justement mes cheveux diabolique.

Mathieu me jeta un regard presque … accusateur ? Sans explication, j'eu le besoin de me justifier suite à ma précédente phrase.

« - Mais je sais de quoi ça parle : de nous, et tout ça ... »

J'étais totalement déboussolé. Je ne savais plus où poser mon regard, espérant ne pas croiser celui du petit Youtuber, qui me regardait avec encore plus d'insistance.

Il s'assit en face de moi, les pieds posé au sol. Je tirai comme un malade sur ma cigarette priant pour que ça calme mon esprit, mais je ne fis que me brûler la gorge à plusieurs reprises, sans laisser transparaître la douleurs sur mon visage. Mathieu tira également sur sa cigarette, me crachant la fumée dans ma direction, encore.

« - Tu veux que je t'explique ? Lâcha-t-il comme une bombe, faisant s'emballer mon coeur.

Mon cœur eu un raté, et j'ouvris la bouche, sans trop savoir quoi dire.

\- Je vais t'expliquer alors, reprit-il avant que je n'eu le temps de protester. »

Il se leva brusquement et fit un pas vers moi. Encore soul, il trébucha, et tomba directement sur moi. Je le rattrapai de mes deux bras, et l'aidai à se relever. Il était à présent face à moi, la bouche entre-ouverte, les yeux écarquillés, et ses deux bras enroulés autour de ma taille. Non, il n'était pas face à moi, il était littéralement contre moi, le torse collé au mien. Je sentais son cœur battre contre ma poitrine visiblement, il était bâtait aussi rapidement que le mien. Son torse se soulevait au même rythme que le mien, m'imitant. Son corps me plaquait un peu plus contre le mur auquel j'étais appuyé. Il leva un peu la tête pour arriver à me regarder dans les yeux, et je fis paralysé. Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien, n'arrivant plus à m'en détacher. Son regard azuré me rendait de plus en plus frêle au fur et à mesure que je le regardais.

« - Le plus souvent, commença-t-il en parlant étrangement mieux qu'il y a cinq minutes, les fan fics parle de moi, qui est éperdument amoureux de toi. »

Je ne voulais pas y croire. Non, non c'était sûrement une mauvaise blague de sa part.

« - Je passe mon temps à te courir après, sans que tu t'en rende compte. Je rêve tous les soirs d'avoir le privilège d'embrasser tes lèvres, sans jamais y avoir le droit. »

Mathieu, amoureux de moi ? Ou même uniquement attiré par moi ? Non, impossible. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'on se parlait, qu'on se voyait plus que souvent. Je m'en serais rendu compte bien avant. Non, c'était des conneries.

« - Et puis il y a un moment où j'explose, et où je t'avoue tous mes désirs. Suite à ça, il y a toujours deux suites évidentes : … »

Il approcha son visage du mien, ne me lâcha pas une seconde du regard. Il me figea grâce à ses jolies mirettes, encore une fois. J'assistai à la scène comme spectateur, incapable de réagir. Je pouvais sentir sa respiration en dessous de ma lèvre, et c'est à ce moment qu'une boule se forma dans mon estomac. Le rouge me monta aux joues tant la situation était gênante pour moi.

« - La première, tu fuis, laissant le pauvre petit Mathieu seul avec son chagrin. »

Je fermai un instant les yeux, et senti Mathieu grandir de quelque centimètres. Il s'était mit sur la pointe des pieds pour approcher sa bouche de mon oreille. Son souffle était encore plus fort, plus chaud. Sa prise au niveau de ma taille se resserra très légèrement, assez pour que je le sente. Il pressait maintenant son torse contre le mien, me faisant sentir toute la chaleur émanant de son corps.

« - Mais en suite, dans la deuxième, tu acceptes. Et c'est à ce moment que je t'embrasse, goûtant tes lèvres, et par la suite bien d'autre chose, finit-il en m'adressant un petit sourire coquin. »

Je frissonnai de peur ? De colère ? D'envie ? Je n'en savais rien. _D'envie ?! Mais non !_

Alors que je recommençai à reprendre mes esprits, Mathieu recommença à me fixer, avançant dangereusement son visage vers le mien. Son regard bleuté m'empêchait de faire quoi que ce soit. Il me rendait fou d'un sentiment quelconque : peur, colère, honte et … désir ? Peut-être tout cela à la fois. Ses lèvres avides d'amour s'approchaient de plus en plus des miennes.

Il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes, et engagea directement un baiser bestial. Je le suivais, sans réellement comprendre de que je faisais, ce qu'on faisait. Il remonta ses bras jusqu'à mon col, où il attrapa ma chemise pour m'entraîner jusqu'au lit qui se trouvait derrière lui. Il me jeta presque sur le matelas, et se mit à califourchon sur moi. Il reprit le baisser sans attendre, attrapant fermement ma nuque d'une main.

Alors c'est ça ? C'est réellement ça ? Mathieu, attiré par les hommes ? Pas n'importe quel homme, moi. Et j'aurais été aveugle tout ce temps ? C'est impossible. Non, c'est bien possible, la preuve est là ! Il était sur moi, m'embrassant avec fougue, se délectant de mes lèvres.

Non, rien de tous ça était possible. Ce n'était pas lui. Il avait du lire un peu trop de fiction qu'écrivaient nos fans. _Mais pourquoi avait-il lu ces fanfiction putain ?!_

Je n'étais pas comme ça, je n'aimais pas Mathieu, ni son baiser, ni son corps contre le mien, ni ses paroles, ni la couleur de ses yeux, rien.

Sa main libre se baladait maintenant sur mon torse, effleurant ma peau du bout des doigts, me provoquant mille frissons. J'essayai vainement de me défaire de son emprise, mais il stoppa son baiser pour me regarder droit dans les yeux. Son regard me suppliait presque de rester ici, dans ce lit, avec lui. Je perdis le train de mes pensées quand nos regards se rencontrèrent à nouveau, donnant à mon cœur une raison de plus de s'emballer. Il reprit le baiser lentement, hésitant. Sa main continua ses légères caresses tout en descendant plus bas.

Sa main avait maintenant atteint ma cuisse, et remontait doucement vers ma taille.

_Peut-être que ça me plaît. Peut-être que je devrai me laisser faire. Et peut-être que je devrai mettre cette nuit sur le compte de l'alcool. _

Durant un bref instant, l'idée d'apprécier cette échange m'effleura l'esprit. Mais je fus très vite sortie de mes rêveries idiotes quand je senti une main un peu trop entrepreneuse se diriger vers mon entre-jambe. Je rouvris les yeux, et regardai furtivement Mathieu.

La réalité revint au galop, me frappant au visage, et me rappelant exactement ce qu'il se passait.

Sans réfléchir, j'attrapai le poignet de Mathieu et le balançai brusquement loin de mon corps.

J'attrapai les épaules de Mathieu, le poussai un peu violemment sur le côté et me relevai brusquement.

« - Putain ! Criais-je en direction de Mathieu. »

Je me retournai, réalisant à présent tout ce qu'il venait de ce passer. Mathieu était assit sur le lit, les joues rouges, et les lèvres quémandeuses.

« - Antoine, je …

\- Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?! »

Il baissa les yeux vers le sol, le regard vide. Il ressemblait à un petit enfant que l'on aurait grondé, faisant la moue comme le Geek. Encore une fois, je le trouva attendrissant._ Mais non bordel !_

Je perdais encore tous mes moyens. _Putain, pourquoi est-ce-qu'il me perturbait autant ?!_

« - Je … Je vais dormir Mathieu, à demain, lui disais-je d'un ton glaciale, ne sachant plus quoi faire, ou dire. »

Je montai en quatrième vitesse dans ma chambre, et m'allongeai sur mon lit sans prendre la peine de me déshabiller.

Inutile de dire que le sommeil fut difficile à trouver. Les images du petit Mathieu sautant sur moi, attrapant mes lèvres, et se collant contre moi ne cessait pas de revenir dans mon esprit. Mais … J'avais aimé ça ? Non, non, non. _Non_ ! C'était le délire des fan girls ça, il ne fallait pas que ça nous monte à la tête.

Mais pourquoi Mathieu avait-il lu ces histoires à la con que nos fans imaginaient ? Est-ce-qu'il avait déjà prévu de me faire cette petite scène depuis quelque temps ? Et est-ce-qu'il avait imaginé que je me serai laissé faire ? Oui, il avait réussi à avoir mes lèvres pendant quelque seconde, mais uniquement parce-qu'il m'avait prit par surprise. Je ne savais plus ce qu'il se passait, où j'étais, et ce que faisait l'homme qui était mon meilleur ami.

Je repensais aux mots qu'avait dit Mathieu avant de littéralement me sauté dessus : « La première, tu fuis … Mais en suite, dans la deuxième, tu acceptes. » Ces mots résonnait dans mon esprit, encore et encore. Je n'arrivais plus à me défaire de ces phrases, essayant de leurs donner un sens. Il sous-entendait que j'accepterais, mais quoi ? De l'embrasser ? De coucher avec lui ? L'aimer ? Non non non …

Oui, je fuyais. Mais il n'y aura pas de suite, il n'y en aura _jamais._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Mathieu ;**_

Wow, quelle dure nuit …

Une lumière vive traversait la chambre de part en part, éclairant mon visage endormi. Je plissai les yeux avant même de les avoir ouverts, ébloui par le soleil. J'étais allongé dans le lit encore habillé. Nous avions du passer une bonne soirée mes vêtement puaient la bière et la transpiration. Beurk. Je me mis sur le ventre, camouflant mes yeux du soleil afin de parvenir à les ouvrir sans difficulté. Je jetai un bref coup d'œil vers la table de nuit, sur laquelle était posé un petit radio-réveil. Le réveille affichait 13h45. Ah, j'avais dormi plus longtemps que je ne le pensais.

Ah mais … Merde. Je me souvins à présent de la mauvaise blague que j'avais voulu faire au Roi d'Internet.

Oui, ce n'était rien qu'une blague. Je voulais juste lui faire croire que les fanfics m'étaient montées à la tête, et qu'il m'attirait. Avec Antoine, on avait un petit jeu entre nous. On se taquinait, faisant croire à tout l'Internet qu'on était follement amoureux. On mettait des phrases à l'intention de l'autre sur les réseaux sociaux, accompagnées d'un petit cœur, ou d'un petit mot gentil comme ''Namour''. Les fangirls raffolaient de notre pseudo-couple, et ça me faisait bien marrer !

Antoine par contre était un peu plus réfractaire. Il trouvait ça amusant, mais gênant. Même si toutes ses vidéos pourraient laisser penser le contraire, Antoine était un grand pudique. Il était très mal à l'aise quand on parlait de sa vie sexuelle, ou même sentimentale, qui par ailleurs étaient quasiment inexistantes. J'étais une des rares personnes à qui Antoine avait décidé de parler de ses petits problèmes avec les filles.

Avant What The Cut ?!, il n'avait aucun succès auprès des demoiselles. Il courrait toujours après elles, sans succès. Mais une fois que son émission fut appréciée par des milliers et des milliers, les filles étaient prêtent se battre pour avoir le privilège de le voir, mais jamais il n'en profitait.

Moi, je ne me gênais pas ! La moitié de mes conquêtes étaient des fangirls, qui, je suis sûr, ne m'auraient même pas adressé un seul regard si je n'étais pas connu sur Internet.

Je sursautai. Le bruit d'une machine à café se fit entendre dans la cuisine. J'entendis Antoine marcher, traînant les pieds. Je sortis de mes pensées, et fut confronté à une dure problématique : Que fera Antoine quand il me verra ?

Je me remis sur le dos, les jambes et les bras écartés, étirant chaque muscles de mon corps endolori. Je soupirai, ne trouvant pas le courage de me lever et d'affronter le regard d'Antoine. Des images d'hier soir me revinrent en tête petit-à-petit, devenant de plus en plus précises.

Je voulais lui faire encore une petite blague à propos des fanfics gays, juste lui lancer un petit pique. Il y était habitué, je blaguais tellement souvent sur ce sujet que c'était devenu normal. Mais hier soir, quand je l'avais questionné, il s'était directement renfermé. Je me souvenais que ses joues étaient devenues rouges, me confirmant que je le perturbais. Donc j'avais décidé de pousser le jeu un peu plus loin. Et puis quand je fus collé contre lui, je voulus faire plus. Quand ses lèvres avaient touché les miennes, mon corps s'était empli de désir. Je voulais dépasser le stade du jeu, testant les limites d'Antoine. Maintenant, tu sais qu'il ne couche pas le premier soir, chuchota une petite voix au fond de mon esprit, me faisant rire.

Je rigolai doucement, portant mes deux mains à mon visages, me frottant les yeux.

Je devais bien me lever à un moment ou un autre, je n'allais pas rester éternellement planqué sous la couette.

Je me levai lentement, et approchai mon regard du radio-réveil, jusqu'à avoir le visage à une dizaine de centimètre du petit appareil. J'avais des problèmes de vue, mais il était hors de question que je porte des lunettes parce-que d'abord, aucune paire de lunettes ne m'allait à cause de mon minuscule visage, puis les porter me donnaient un air encore plus niais que d'habitude. Une fois j'avais essayé de porter des lentilles de contact, mais j'ai très vite abandonné après avoir failli me crever les yeux en essayant de les mettre : un vrai calvaire ces merdes !

14h00.

Café café café ! X

J'ouvris doucement la porte de la chambre, et entrai dans le salon. Antoine me regarda depuis la cuisine, arrêtant de boire son café. Je baissai les yeux, tout à coup gêné. Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues, mais j'avançai quand même vers la pièce où Antoine se trouvait. Je traversai le salon pour arriver dans la cuisine, où il était assis à une petit table en bois, buvant un café et fumant sa cigarette.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains, et m'assis en face de lui. Un tasse fumante de liquide noir m'attendait déjà.

J'enroulai mes doigts autours de la tasse, essayant de réchauffer mes mains gelées. Antoine lui scrutait chaque partis de mon corps. J'entre-ouvris les lèvres et réussi à lâcher un :

_Salut bro.

En réponse, il m'adressa un signe de tête, continuant de boire son café. Il agissait comme si absolument rien ne s'était passé.

Je commençai à boire mon café, doucement. Il n'était même pas sucré, mais je n'osai pas adresser un mot à Antoine. Je me forçais à ne faire aucune grimace, buvant cet horrible substance.

Putain que c'est dégueulasse …

Antoine reposa sa tasse maintenant vide sur la table. Il tira une dernière taffe sur sa cigarette avant de l'écraser dans un petit cendrier posé en face de lui. Je me forçai à re-boire une gorgé de café, et ne pus retenir un petit toussotement de dégoût.

_Pourquoi tu ne me demandes pas tout simplement du sucre ?

Le grand Antoine Daniel m'avait adressé la parole. Je levai la tête vers le psychopathe d'Internet, qui était maintenant debout. Je devais avoir l'air d'un petit enfant que l'on grondait. Je me faisais tout petit (comme si je ne l'étais déjà pas assez …), alors qu'Antoine lui était grand, et imposant.

Ma voix se bloqua, incapable de sortir un seul mot. Antoine lui, se tenait face à moi, le visage et les poings crispés. Il savait très bien que je buvais toujours mon café avec du sucre. Alors pourquoi ne m'avoir rien proposé avant ? Je me dis alors qu'il avait parfaitement remarqué que je n'appréciais pas du tout son assommoir.

Je relevai les yeux vers lui, et fus frappé par son regard. Il avait l'air agacé, et troublé. Je voyais très bien qu'il essayais de garder son calme, mais il était tout tremblant. Aucune crédibilité.

C'était la petite scène d'hier soir qui le mettait dans tous ses états ? Certes, j'appréhendais un peu la réaction d'Antoine. Il allait me jeter dehors ? Me frapper ? Arrêter de me parler ? Ou … m'embrasser ?

Il ne lâcha pas une seconde mon regard, devenant de plus en plus frêle. Il perdait tous ses moyens sans même sans rendre compte.

_Deux, s'il te plaît. Dis-je d'un calme absolu, malgré le fait que j'étais totalement perturbé.

Antoine eut un petit sursaut, et se retourna immédiatement, allant chercher deux petit morceaux de sucres qu'il rangeait dans une boîte métallique. Il revint vers moi d'un pas hésitant, et lâcha les sucres dans mon café. Je lui dis un petit « merci » presque inaudible, mélangeant le sucre à mon café. Il restait planté à côté de moi, ne bougeant pas d'un poil. Je bus un gorgé de café, remerciant silencieusement une quelconque divinité de m'avoir permis de boire un bon café sucré. Je reposai ma tasse, ettournai le visage vers Antoine. Il me fixait encore, sans un mot. Je fis de même, ne sachant pas à quoi m'attendre. J'allais me prendre un poing dans la gueule ? Il allait me crier dessus ? Il allait m'embrasser ?

_Antoine, je pense que je te dois des explications pour hier soir. Dis-je en fermant les yeux, ayant peur de sa réponse.

Il acquiesça, les joues commençant à devenir rouge. Je réprimai un petit sourire satisfait en voyant Antoine troublé par ma présence. Sans savoir pourquoi, il m'excitait. Je repensais inconsciemment à la scène d'hier soir, et souris.

Il s'assit en face de moi, sur la même chaise qu'il y avait quelques minutes. Les bras ballants, les joues rouges, et les mains tremblantes il était incapable de cacher sa gêne.

_Il est préférable que tu oublis cet soirée. J'étais bourré, et j'ai voulu te faire une mauvaise blague, ça a juste dérapé.

_Juste dérapé ? Répéta-t-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. »

Il était toujours aussi tremblant, mais son visage avait maintenant des traits de nervosité.

_Mathieu, tu as voulu coucher avec moi.

_Tu n'as pas été chaste non plus.

Ma phrase eut l'effet d'une bombe. Antoine entrouvrit les lèvres, haussa un peu les sourcils, et resta parfaitement immobile.

_Et ne le nies pas. Tu as aimé ça.

_Ferme ta gueule.

Il se leva, faisant reculer violemment sa chaise. Il sortit de la cuisine en trombe, visiblement énervé. Je me lançai immédiatement à sa poursuite, le suivant dans le salon. Il attrapa son manteau qui était posé sur un canapé, et s'apprêtait à sortir de la maison quand je lui attrapai le bras, le retenant. Il me repoussa avec une grande force, mais je revins à l'attaque, le retenant par le bras une deuxième fois.

_On n'a pas fini de discuter Anto-, Essayai-je de dire avant qu'il ne me coupe.

Il se retourna vivement, m'attrapa par le col du t-shirt, et me plaqua contre le mur derrière lui. Il n'était pas brutal, bien au contraire. Il faisait presque attention à ne pas me faire mal. Nous étions presque dans la même position qu'hier soir, sauf que j'avais en face de moi un homme enragé à la place de l'adorable psychopathe que je côtoyais depuis des mois et des mois. Aussi proche de lui, je m'immobilisai. Un coup de poing d'Antoine Daniel me casserait sûrement tous les os du visage. Je savais pertinemment qu'il ne me voulait pas de mal, mais méfiance avant tout.

_Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Dit-il doucement, haletant.

Il m'agrippait toujours avec force, et m'obligeait à le regarder dans les yeux. Son souffle puissant s'écrasait contre ma joue, me provoquant mille frissons. Son corps n'était qu'à quelques petits centimètres du mien, quémandeur.

_Je voulais voir jusqu'où tu irais dans ce petit jeu.

Bizarrement, j'aimais le savoir mal-à-l'aise dans cette situation.

Je voulais encore plus de sa part. Je le voulais lui, tout entier. Je passai mes mains sur ses hanches, et collai son bassin au mien. Il ferma doucement les yeux, baissant la tête. Il était un parfait appel au désir.

_Ne me tente pas, Sommet.

Je sentis tout mon corps s'écraser sous ses paroles, qui étaient plutôt une invitation à aller plus loin. Une boule se forma dans mon ventre, et je commençais à avoir le tournis.

Coucher avec un homme ne m'aurait absolument pas dérangé. Pour moi, l'amour était unisexe. Il ne devrait même pas y avoir de distinction entre un homosexuel, un hétérosexuel, ou n'importe quels autres personnes de genre différent, c'est exactement la même chose : deux personnes qui s'aiment, et qui se désirent. J'avais bien envie de tenter l'aventure avec un homme, histoire d'essayer.

Et Antoine était l'homme parfait.

Je voulais le rendre fou de moi, totalement à ma merci. Et pour l'instant, ça avait l'air de marcher.

J'appuyai mon bassin un peu plus fort contre le mien, et réussis à lui arracher un petit gémissement. Il fut immédiatement gêné, et évita mon regard, fixant le sol. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour arriver à atteindre son visage, et m'approchai de son oreille. Je lui susurrai de la plus sensuelle des manières :

_Montre moi tes limites Antoine.

Je vis le petit duvet que mon psuedo-amant avait dans le dos se dresser, m'affirmant que je lui avait provoqué des frissons. Je souris contre son oreille, satisfait.

_Arrêtes. Souffla-t-il.

Oh non Antoine. Je descendis une des mes mains vers son torse, l'effleurant de mes doigts exactement comme l'autre soir. Il haletait, penchant la tête en arrière et fermant ses petits yeux. Ma deuxième main alla sur sa nuque, attirant son visage face au mien. Il rouvrit les yeux, et plongea son regard dans le mien.

Je voyais à quel point il était happé par mon regard. Il l'avait toujours été, et si j'avais un moyen de le faire craquer, ce serait avec ça. Je lui laissai dévorer mon regard quelques secondes avant d'approcher mes lèvres des siennes, m'arrêtant à quelques petits millimètres de ces dernières.

_Je sais que tu ne veux pas que j'arrête. Susurrai-je.

Il ferma ses yeux, cachant sa gêne, et son envie.

J'approchai mes lèvres des siennes pour la dernière fois, et caressai sa bouche. Il haletait de plus en plus fort, descendant ses mains dans mon dos. Je reculai mes commissures d'un demi-centimètre, attendant une réaction d'Antoine. Il releva les yeux, me suppliant presque du regard de recommencer. Je fis un très léger sourire taquin.

_Dis moi ce que tu veux, et tu l'auras. Chuchotai-je en le dévorant du regard.

Je le vis passer sa langue sur ses lèvres, humidifiant ces dernières. Ses mains avaient maintenant agrippé le dos de mon t-shirt, me collant contre son corps.

Je savais ce qu'il désirait, mais je voulais l'entendre le dire.

_Dis moi Antoine.

Il s'obstinait à ne rien prononcer, ce qui m'excitait au plus haut point. A présent, son corps tremblait contre le mien.

Je recommençai à caresser sa bouche, passant doucement ma langue dans le coin de ses lèvres. Il frissonna, et ferma les yeux.

En appuyant mon bassin fermement contre le sien, j'arrachai un autre gémissement à Antoine, et constatai qu'une bosse s'était formé dans le jean de ce dernier. Cette observation me fit sourire, et j'appuyai longuement mon bassin contre le sien. Antoine agrippa mes hanches avec fermeté, augmentant la pression de notre étreinte. Je sentis à mon tour mon membre se dresser.

Je ne voulais plus que lui, maintenant.

_Tu n'as que quelques mots à dire, et je serai à toi.

Mon corps fut plaqué contre le mur quand Antoine écrasa ses lèvres contres les miennes, et engagea un baiser, d'abord timide. Ses mains avaient quitté mes hanches pour se balader sur mon dos et mon torse. Le baiser devenait de plus en plus sauvage, et ce fut à ce moment-là que je décidai de reprendre le contrôle.

J'attrapai à mon tour le col de son t-shirt, et le plaquai contre le mur. Je repris le baiser de plus belle, caressant les cuisses d'Antoine. Il eu un petit mouvement de recul face à mes caresses, mais se laissa faire. Il me força à ouvrir la bouche pour y faire passer sa langue, caressant doucement la mienne. Je remontai mes mains au niveau de sa ceinture, commençant lentement à la défaire, craignant un refus d'Antoine. Mais il se laissa faire, sans donner aucun signe d'objection. J'arrachai sa ceinture d'une rapide coup de main, et la balançai à travers la petite pièce.

Antoine quitta ma bouche pour plonger la siennes dans mon cou, déposant de multiples baisers sur ma peau. Continue …

Je tendis le cou, profitant de ses lèvres. J'haletai à mon tour, fermant les yeux afin de profiter au maximum de cet courte étreinte. Antoine me rattrapa, et réengagea un baiser sauvage. Je dégrafai le bouton de son jean, mais il attrapa mes mains, stoppant le baiser net.

_Non Mathieu …

Je baissai les yeux, non pas triste, mais déçu de ne pas avoir eu la chance de goutter au corps d'Antoine Daniel.

Je laissai retomber mes mains, m'écartant doucement du corps d'Antoine, et relevai le visage vers lui. Nous étions à bout de souffle, encore. Son corps était chaud, et ses joues toujours aussi pis.

Je me retournai, me dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Une main agrippa mon poignet, me le tenant fermement.

_Pas dans l'entrée.

Je me retournai vers lui. Il affichait un petit sourire en coin, coquin. Je ne comprenais pas où il voulait en venir, et ça avait l'air de l'amusé.

_Je pense que la chambre serait un peu plus confortable. Finit-il d'un air sensuel, mon cœur eut un râté.

_Je te l'avais dis Antoine : Dans la première, tu fuis … Mais dans la deuxième, tu acceptes. C'est toujours comme ça._


	3. Chapter 3

Antoine

_Je n'aurai jamais du dire ça, je n'aurai jamais du dire ça, je n'aurai jamais du dire ça, je n'aurai jamais du dire ça ..._

Je l'attrapai par le poignet, et l'entraînai dans les escaliers.

J'étais envahie de deux sentiments bien distincts : la peur, et l'envie.

Un peur engendrée par ce que je m'apprêtai à faire, de ce qu'il se passerait par la suite, des changements que ça provoquerait entre moi et Mathieu.

Et l'envie envie de son corps, de le toucher, de le caresser, de l'embrasser, de ne faire plus qu'un avec lui.

Il y avait aussi une toute petite partie de mon esprit qui était en colère. En colère de m'être si facilement fait avoir par les charmes de Mathieu.

J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre dans un grand fracas, et je fus poussé sur le lit. Je m'étais mis sur le dos juste avant que Mathieu grimpe sur moi. Il ne perdit pas de temps et se jeta sur mes lèvres, les dévorant avec voracité.

J'avais lutté de toute mes forces pour ne pas me laisser avoir une deuxième fois, en vain. Je devais maintenant arrêter de me mentir, et enfin avouer que Mathieu m'attirait.

Le soir où Mathieu m'avait embrassé, j'avais aimé ça, et je devais arrêter de le nier. Je savais que j'aimais ça, parce-que tout ce que cet homme arrivait à me faire ressentir ne faisait que me le prouver. Mon esprit s'était mis à créer une suite imaginaire de lui même aux événements de la veille, une suite où Mathieu devenait maître de mon corps, obtenant le droit de faire ce qu'il voulait de moi. Et J'avais adoré cette idée

Mathieu dirigea sa bouche vers mon cou, et mordilla chaque millimètre de peau. Je frissonnai une fois de plus, et me courbai sous le petit corps de Mathieu. Je ne me rendis compte qu'à cet instant à quel point il était gringalet. Je trouvai ça mignon.

J'attrapai ses hanches de mes deux mains, et appuyai mon bassin contre le sien, lui faisant comprendre à quel point je le désirais.

J'avais aussi lu des fanfictions juste avant de m'endormir ce soir-là, sans trop savoir pourquoi. J'étais quelqu'un de très curieux de nature, et j'avais voulu savoir si Mathieu disait vrai à propos des petits histoires sur nous. Eh bien, il avait entièrement raison.

Mathieu avait toujours le rôle du personnage follement amoureux, courant après « l'homme aux cheveux du diable », comme les fangirls aimaient bien m'appeler.

Mathieu lâcha un gémissement, et agrippa mes cheveux. Il déposa maintenant mille baisers dans mon cou, descendant vers mon épaule. Je relevai doucement son t-shirt afin de pouvoir caresser sa peau. Il se redressa, se mit à califourchon sur moi, et enleva son t-shirt de la plus sensuelle des manières. Je fus littéralement hypnotisé par son torse, fin et musclé à la fois. Ma réaction le fit sourire, puis il releva doucement mon t-shirt afin de me l'enlever.

Pourquoi avais-je accepté cette fois-ci ? Aucune idée. Peut-être par manque, je n'avais eu aucune conquête depuis plusieurs mois. Peut-être par fierté, afin de prouver à Mathieu que j'en étais capable. Ou alors peut-être parce-que j'en avais tout simplement envie.

Il revint coller ses lèvres aux miennes, attrapant mon visage des deux mains. Je descendis mes mains vers son jean, défaisant sa ceinture.

Il se redressa brusquement, et attrapa mes deux poignets pour les plaquer contre le matelas. Je le regardai, excité et pantelant. Mathieu était très légèrement éclairé par une lumière tamisée qui arrivait à passer à dans les fentes des volets. Il était beau comme un dieu.

_Si tu veux plus que ça, dis moi ce que tu veux Antoine. Lâcha-t-il en m'adressant un sourire parfaitement fourbe, et coquin

Mon cœur rata un battement, une fois de plus. Je le regardais, sans être capable de sortir un seul mot de ma bouche. Je recommençais à paniqué. Mathieu lui me fixait avec insistance, attendant une réponse.

Il jouait avec moi, je l'avais remarqué. Et d'un côté, j'aimais ça.

Il se pencha tout doucement vers moi, et caressa mes lèvres avec les siennes. Il ne se rendait pas compte à quel point ce petit geste m'embrasait, et me rendait fébrile. Je fermai les yeux quelques petites secondes, essayant de calmer mon envie irrépressible de lui sauter dessus.

_Je veux te l'entendre dire.

Il ne comptait pas lâcher le morceau, Mathieu était quelqu'un de très têtu quand il le voulait. Mais je l'étais moi aussi.

Je me débrouillai pour attraper ses poignets, et le fis rouler sur le côté. Je me mis à mon tour à califourchon sur lui, et immobilisai ses petits poignets avec force.

Il entre-ouvrit la bouche, fixant son regard. Inconsciemment, je souris, satisfait. Il me répondit de cette même manière, prenant toujours son petit air sensuel qui me rendait fou.

Je me penchai vers son oreille, et lui susurrai :

_C'est toi, que je veux.

Il me donnait un léger coup de bassin, presque imperceptible. Je devinai que cette réponse était exactement celle qu'il attendait.

Il arracha ses poignets de mon emprise, et se jeta sur mes lèvres. Il ne perdit pas un seul instant, et commença à déboutonner mon jean. Pris dans son élan, j'arrachai sa ceinture, la laissant tomber sur le sol. Nous avions mutuellement enlevé notre pantalon, et Mathieu avait reprit sa place initiale, à cheval sur moi. Je me rinçais l'œil devant son corps quasi parfait. Son torse totalement imberbe était d'une douceur incroyable. Je portai mes mains à son ventre, caressant ensuite de toutes parts son buste.

Je devenais de plus en plus frêle, totalement dépendant de ses gestes, de ses regards, et de ses paroles. J'étais à sa merci. Il se pencha vers mon torse, et commença à embrasser mon épaule, descendant doucement vers mon thorax, puis mon ventre. Il agrippa mon boxer des deux mains, et continua de faire glisser ses lèvres vers mon entrejambe. Tandis qu'il continuait à sa descente, il baissait également mon boxer.

En avais-je réellement envie ? Je ne su dire si je faisais ça parce-que ces écrits pervers inventés par nos fans m'avaient bien trop retourné l'esprit, ou parce que je le désirai vraiment. Le fait est que j'avais visiblement envie de lui. Mais finalement, n'avais-je pas toujours été attiré par Mathieu ? Toutes les fois où je me retrouvais happé par son regard, où je le regardais avec tellement de désir quand il se changeait pour incarner ses différentes personnalités pour son émission , où je ressentais une pointe de béatitude lorsqu'il faisait allusion à notre couple factice devant les fans.

Peut-être que je ne faisais que me mentir.

Mathieu avait retiré mon boxer, le balançant à travers la pièce. Il remonta au niveau de mon visage, m'embrassant bestialement. Il attrapa mes mains et les plaça sur ses hanches, voulant que je retire son boxer. Je m'exécutai, caressant à présent ses cuisses et ses fesses.

Je repensai aux quelques conférences que l'on avait faites ensemble. A chaque fois que Mathieu était sur scène, j'étais ses côtés, derrière le rideau, le regardant répondre aux questions de ses fans. Il faisait la même chose, assistant à toute mes conférences sans exception.

Bien sûr, il y avait à chaque fois quelques fans qui posaient des questions du genre « _Tu es amoureux de Mathieu ? Tu sors avec Mathieu depuis quand ? Vous avez lus des fan fictions ensemble ? _». La gêne était toujours en rendez-vous quand il s'agissait d'y répondre. Mais je jetais toujours un petit coup d'œil vers les coulisses pour voir Mathieu. Et à chaque fois, il affichait un grand sourire.

Il rentrait souvent sur scène armé d'un micro, racontant aux fans des dizaines de mensonges pour laisser planer le doute comme quoi nous étions réellement ensemble.

_Bravo les fans, vous avez gagné._

Il faisait maintenant nuit, il devait sûrement être vers les dix-huit heures. Mathieu était allongé dans mon lit, emmitouflé sous les draps, et totalement nu. Il était sur le dos, une main sur la nuque, l'autre tenant une cigarette allumé. Il faisait sombre dans la chambre, aucun de nous deux n'avaient pris l'initiative d'aller allumer la lumière. Je m'étais donnée la peine de remettre mon boxer, et je m 'étais glissé sous les draps à côté de lui.

A peine quelques rayons de lumière arrivaient encore à pénétrer dans la chambre, éclairant uniquement le torse et le visage de Mathieu. Je le regardais sans relâche, admirant sa beauté. Ses yeux ressortaient magnifiquement bien à la lumière de la lune, et je ne pus m'empêcher d'y plonger mon regard.

Je tirai une taffe sur ma cigarette, et la crachai lentement, jouant avec la fumée.

Nous n'avions pas prononcé un mot depuis que nous avions finit.

Je n'étais pas gêné, mais plutôt étrangement heureux, planant dan une douce béatitude. Je me torturais aussi l'esprit, essayant de savoir comment finirait cette histoire.

Mathieu tourna le regard vers moi, et afficha un grand sourire. Il était si attirant, charmant, désirable. Ses deux beaux yeux brillaient comme milles étoiles, et son sourire illumina son visage.

_Alors ?

Il plongea son regard dans le mien, et j'eus des frissons. Je répondis du tac au tac.

_Alors quoi ?

Il rigola, basculant la tête en arrière. Il tira une autre taffe sur sa cigarette, et l'écrasa dans un cendrier débordant de mégots, posé sur la table de chevet à côté de lui. Il était tellement provoquant, sans même s'en rendre compte, j'adorais ça.

Il se redressa, et s'assit en tailleur sur le lit.

_Comment t'as trouvé ça ?

Extraordinaire, fabuleux, incroyable, mirifique, jouissif, planant, totalement _badass_ !

_C'était pas mal. Lâchai-je, un petit sourire en coin

Il me lança un coussin en plein visage, me tapant en suite avec ce dernier.

Je m'esclaffai devant la piètre tentative de mon _ami-amant_ pour me maîtriser.

_Comment ça ''_c'était pas mal_'' ?! Je suis une bête de sexe Monsieur !

En un clin d'oeil, j'arrachai le coussin des mains de Mathieu, et je lui balançai au visage. Ce dernier bascula sur le dos, et me regarda la bouche grande ouverte. Je rigolai encore une fois devant son air hébété.

_Connard ! M'insulta-t-il comme il en avait la gentille habitude.

Nous nous mîmes à rire aux éclats tous les deux pendant plusieurs secondes, avant de nous calmer soudainement.

Mathieu se leva et attrapa ses affaires. Il enfila son boxer, et son t-shirt.

_Je peux aller prendre une douche ? Demanda-t-il en se retournant vers moi.

_Bien sûr, tu n'as pas besoin de demander.

Il m'adressa un sourire avant de se lever lentement, allant chercher son sous-vêtement qui trainait sur le sol. Je ne empêcher mon regard dériver sur son corps.

_Et arrêtes de me mater !

Je m'assombris immédiatement.

_Eh, je rigole Antoine. Tu peux mater mon cul autant que tu veux.

Il rigola devant ma mine gênée, et partit dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre. Avant de sortir de la pièce il attrapa son téléphone, et s'enferma à clefs dans la salle de bain.

Pendant ce temps, je m'étais levé et cherchais des affaires propres dans mon armoire. J'enfilai un t-shirt noir et un jean parmi tous ceux que je possédais. Je tassai dans un coin les vêtements qui traînaient par-terre, et m'assis sur le matelat. Je voulus commencer à faire le lit qui était littéralement sans dessus-dessous, quand je fus arrêté par une douce musique.

**_Shed a tear cause I'm missing you_**_  
_**_I'm still alright to smile_**_  
_**_Girl, I think bout you every day now_**_  
_**_Was a time when I wasn't sure_**_  
_

Mathieu avait l'habitude d'écouter de la musique sous la douche. Mais je ne savais pas qu'il aimait les Guns n' Roses. Je n'arrivais pas à me remettre le titre en tête, je ne reconnus que l'interprète. Je connaissais que vaguement cette chanson, je me mis donc à écouter les paroles attentivement.

__Je verse une larme parce que tu me manques___  
___Je suis toujours assez bien pour sourire___  
___Fille, maintenant je pense à toi tous les jours___  
___Fut un temps quand je n'étais pas certain__

La musique était si calme, et émouvante. Le seul instrument utilisé était la guitare. Et les notes s'assemblaient parfaitement ensemble, donnant à mon cœur un petit pincement tant la musique était prenante.

**_Say, take it slow_**_  
_**_It'll work itself out fine_**

**_All we need is just a little patience_**_  
_**_Say sugar make it slow and we'll come together fine_**_  
_**_All we need is just a little patience_**

J'endentais Mathieu fredonner doucement l'air de la chanson, et je fermai les yeux.

Sa voix m'enchantait, elle me transportait autre part. Je me laissai tomber sur le matelas, les bras écartés.

__Dis, prends ton temps___  
___Ça s'arrangera très bien___  
___Tout ce dont nous avons besoin c'est d'un peu de patience___  
___Dis, puce, ralentis et on se complétera bien___  
___Tout ce dont nous avons besoin est d'un peu de patience__

_Je venais de réaliser que j'avais passé les meilleures heures de ma vie à ses côtés. Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux d'être avec lui. Une boule se forma dans mon ventre, et je souris niaisement._

_Mathieu chantait un peu plus fort, et les guitares se faisaient entendre de plus en plus._

_Non, je n'étais pas amoureux, j'étais simplement heureux. Heureux de ce que je venais de vivre avec Mathieu._

**_Sit here on the stairs cause I'd rather be alone_**__  
__**_If I can't have you right now I'll wait dear_**__  
__**_Sometimes I get so tense but I can't speed up the time_**__  
__**_But you know love there's one more thing to consider_**

_Je n'avais toujours pas bougé d'un poil. J'écoutai Mathieu chanter, et les guitares jouer. J'affichais encore ce sourire abruti, pensant aux dernières heures qui venaient de passer. Je voulais le prendre dans mes bras, l'embrasser, rire aux éclats avec lui._

_Non, ce n'était pas de l'amour. C'était impossible._

___Je m'assieds ici sur les escaliers car je préfère être seul__  
__Si je ne peux t'avoir maintenant je préfère attendre, ma chère__  
__Parfois je deviens si tendu mais je ne sais pas accélérer le temps__  
__Mais tu sais, amour, il y a encore une chose à prendre en considération_

_La musique se termina comme elle avait commencé : doucement, paisiblement._

_Je rouvris les yeux que j'avais gardé clos pendant plus de cinq minutes, et repris mes esprits. Je me relevai, et me remis à faire le lit, ne cessant pas de penser au petit schizo qui était sous la douche. Tous mes mouvements étaient lents, et je n'arrivais à me concentrer sur absolument rien. La voix chantante de Mathieu tournait en boucle dans ma tête, sans jamais s'arrêter. Et ça ne me déplaisait pas._

_J'attrapai mon ordinateur portable, et descendis au rez-de-chaussé. Je me laissai lourdement tomber sur le sofa, et regardant dans le vide, pensant encore et encore à Mathieu._

_Ce n'était pas de l'amour. Non, impossible que ce soit ça._

_Je fis un rapide tour dans la cuisine pour y faire couler du café, et posai l'ordinateur sur la table basse devant le sofa. Je commençais à faire un rapide tour sur les réseaux sociaux, essayant de me changer les idées, ou du moins les remettre à leur place._

Des petits pas dévalèrent les escaliers, et je me retournai.

Un Mathieu Sommet torse nu, seulement vêtu d'un jean me souriait. Il portait son t-shirt sale à la main, les cheveux encore dégoulinants, de l'eau perlant sur ses épaules.

_Tu peux me filer un t-shirt ? Et me faire couler du café s'il te plaît ?

_Oui monsieur, tout de suite monsieur. Dis-je en faisant mine d'être l'homme à tout faire de Mathieu.

_Et plus vite que ça monsieur Daniel !

J'entendis Mathieu rire tandis qu'il se rendait dans l'entrée et attrapait ses chaussures. Je partis dans ma chambre, pris un t-shirt au hasard, et redescendis. Il n'était plus dans l'entrée. Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine, et le vis assis sur une chaise, accoudé contre la table et buvant un café. Je m'assis en face de lui, où une tasse de café fumante m'attendait. Je lui balançai son t-shirt au visage. Il buvait son café rapidement, comme s'il était pressé.

_Tu dois aller quelque part ? Le questionnais-je.

_Ouep !

_Ou ça ?

_Secret professionnel mon cher Antoine.

_Professionnel mes couilles ! Tu glandes toute la journée ! »

Il rigola, finissant de boire son café. Il se leva, et je remarquai qu'il avait déjà enfilé ses chaussures. Il posa sa tasse dans l'évier, et enfila le t-shirt.

_Moi au moins, je sors plus d'épisodes de SLG que toi de WTC !

_C'est normal, tu as toutes tes personnalités pour t'aider. Moi je suis seul.

Je sentis une toute petite colère grandir en moi. Il allait partir, et visiblement, ce n'était pas pour rentrer chez lui.

Je fis mine de rigoler avec lui, et me levai. Je n'avais même pas encore bu une seule gorgée de mon assommoir. Je le suivis jusque dans l'entrée, où il s'alluma une cigarette. Je me postai devant lui, sans trop savoir quoi faire.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte.

Il me regarda, affichant toujours son petit sourire en coin adorable. Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien, ensorcelé par ses prunelles. Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues, soudainement confus.

Je réagissais comme une collégienne amoureuse pour la première fois. Et cela m'énervait.

Parce-que ce n'était pas de l'amour. Non, ce n'était pas de l'amour.

_De quelle façon je dois te dire au revoir ? Lâcha Mathieu, s'approchant de moi.

J'entrouvris les lèvres, ne sachant absolument pas quoi répondre. Mon corps entier se crispa.

Mon esprit aurait voulut lui crier de m'embrasser, mais je ne dis rien. Mon cœur s'emballa quand il s'approcha encore de moi d'un pas, et qu'il me fit un énorme sourire.

Il s'amusait, il jouait avec moi. Il savait comment m'embrouiller, et il ne se gênait pas pour le faire.

Il se colla doucement à moi, me forçant à me coller contre le mur, exactement comme il y avait quelques heures, et il déposa affectueusement ses lèvres sur les miennes, doucement. Je vis mille étoiles, et mon corps se détendit petit à petit. Il ferma les yeux, alors je fis de même. Ses lèvres ne bougeaient pas, mais elles restaient collées aux miennes.

Je sentis une vague de chaleur agréable dans tout mon corps. Mes joues étaient toujours rouges, et mon cœur s'affolait de plus belle.

Il se défit de mes lèvres très lentement, rouvrant les yeux. Il me fixait sans relâche pendant que je perdais tous mes moyens en fondant littéralement devant son regard.

_A la prochaine Antoine. Lâcha-t-il en esquissant un sourire ravageur.

Il se retourna, ouvrit la porte d'entrée, et partit. Ni plus, ni moins.

Je restai au milieu de l'entrée, immobile, savourant encore le baiser de Mathieu comme s'il m'embrassait encore. Je fixai le vide, bêtement heureux.

Comment avais-je pu en arriver là ? En l'espace de vingt-quatre heures, ma vie avait été chamboulée par le beau Mathieu. Il n'avait suffit que de quelques secondes pour nous embarquer dans cette histoire. Mais ce qui était fait, était fait.

Certes, j'étais très réfractaire au début. Mais lui résister était tout bonnement impossible. Je voulais être avec lui, juste avoir la chance qu'il soit présent à mes côtés.

Mon corps s'embrasa quand je repensai à sa mélodieuse voix lorsqu'il avait chanté, à son corps, à ses yeux, à son sourire, à tout.

Mais ce n'était pas de l'amour. Ce n'était pas de l'amour ...


	4. Chapter 4

**Tout d'abord, DESOLEEEEEEEE ToT'' !**

**Je sais que j'ai été eeeextremement longue à publié ce chapitre, mais en l'espace d'un mois, j'ai passé mon épreuve de cuisine pour le BAC (que j'ai littéralement foiré), j'ai due chercher un stage, faire une multitude de devoir pour le BAC, et pleins de trucks fatiguant et bien chiant.**

**J'ai commencé à écrire ce chapitre juste après la publication du précédent, mais je n'arrivai pas à écrire, sois par manque d'inspiration, mais le plus souvent, par manque de forme. J'étais totalement crevée h24.**

**Je suis rentrée en stage aujourd'hui, donc normalement, j'aurai plus de temps pour écrire, vue que j'aurais presque toutes mes aprems' de libre.**

**En suite, je sais que ce chapitre peut paraître assez « pourris » par rapport au précédent, mais il est nécessaire a la bonne continuation de l'histoire.**

**Bref, encore désolé :'(**

_**REVIEWS ! :**_

**Doylahan :**

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWW. OK LA JE T'AIME !**

**Franchement ta fic' est incroyable ! La suite, la suite !**

**Creepyy :**

**MAIS MOI AUSSI JE T'AIME !**

**Iykwim :**

**Coucou 8)  
J'aime toujours autant ! :D sont trop choupinoupinets tous les deux x)  
Rah ce Mathieu qui fou tout en l'air dans la tête d'Antoine xD j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il se passe de son côté !  
Et je suis désolée pour Antoine mais... je pense que si, c'est de l'amour xD  
En tout cas encore un très bon chapitre, j'ai hâte de lire la suite ! 8)  
Bisous :D**

**Creepyy :**

**Et voilà le chapitre ! Avec moulte retard, certes. Mais il est là:D !**

**Merci à toi !:D**

**Smilinginlove**

**Je suis officiellement tombée amoureuse de ce chapitre, mon dieu. Il est juste parfait.**

**Creepyy :**

**Moi je suis tombée amoureuse de toi ! *baise baise baise***

**Goupix67 :**

**Je m'attendais a un lemon mais finalement c'était bien que tu aies arrêté juste avant qu'ils passent a l'acte... Super, comme d'hab, j'adore ce Mathieu provocant ! Hâte de lire la suite !  
Bisou !**

**Creepyy :**

**Alors, a propos du lemon. J'en est déjà écris, et beaucoup. Donc j'ai voulus essayer avec le Matoine, mais je n'y arrive tout simplement pas. Je trouve que ça casse un peu le 'romantisme' de la scène.**

**Et merci !:D**

**Deponia :**

**Si, Antoine, c est de l Amour !  
Mathieu est vraiment un beau connard  
Je te carbonise  
Déponia**

**Creepyy :**

**Jouis en moi.**

**Nahily :**

**Merveilleux chapitre ! Je l'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé et j'ai hâte de voir le prochain !  
Nahira**

**Creepyy :**

**Merci beaucoup ! Voila le chapitre, très en retard xS**

* * *

**Mathieu ;**

« - Allô Kriss ?

Je marchai dans la rue, à quelques mètres de la maison d'Antoine. L'air était frais, et le ciel gris de nuage. Je regrettai maintenant de ne pas avoir prévus de prendre une veste.

« - Ouais Mathieu ! Je suis encore en voiture, tu es où ? »

Je marchai en direction d'un arrêt de bus à une vingtaine de mètres, cherchant une pièce d'un euro dans mes poches.

« - Je viens de partir de chez Antoine, je vais prendre le bus là.

\- Ne bouge pas, je passe te prendre, je suis juste à côté !

\- Ok, bah je t'attend à l'arrêt alors.

\- A de suite ! »

Kriss raccrocha. Je rangeai mon téléphone dans la poche, et continuai d'avancer, marchant lentement.

J'avais un sourire accroché aux lèvres, et je me sentais bêtement heureux.

Je n'allais pas le nier coucher avec un homme était incroyable. Mais coucher avec Antoine Daniel l'était encore plus.

Je continuai de marcher jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus où il n'y avait que deux où trois personnes. Je m'arrêtai, et attendis l'arrivée de Kriss.

Eh oui, Kriss, de Minute Papillon. Nous nous sommes rencontré le jour où il m'avait proposé de faire une apparition dans une de ses vidéos qui parlait des personnalités multiples. Jouant tous les deux sur ce terrain, il avait de suite pensé à moi pour cette collaboration. Depuis nous sommes toujours resté en contact, malgré qu'on ne pouvait pas se voir très souvent à cause de la distance. Mais à l'occasion de Polymanga qui allait avoir lieu dans quelque jours, nous allions enfin pouvoir nous revoir.

Mon esprit était perdu. Je pensai à Antoine, me demandant quelque fois si j'aurai vraiment du coucher avec lui. Certes, cette petite partie de sexe avait était superbe, mais je me demandai si j'aurai du tenter cette expérience avec lui. Il était tout de même mon meilleur ami, et je ne voulais pas que cela change quelque chose à notre relation.

C'est difficile à croire, mais Antoine était quelqu'un de très fragile au niveau émotionnel. Par là, je veux dire qu'il s'attachait très vite aux personnes qui lui portaient une once d'attachement. Et donc forcément, il était très souvent déçu par ces personnes. C'était sûrement pour ça qu'il était aussi réfractaire au niveau des filles.

Et si il s'attachait un peu trop à moi ?

Non, c'était impossible. On tenait beaucoup l'un à l'autre, mais en amitié, uniquement. On s'aimait comme deux meilleurs amis s'aimaient, rien de plus. Puis, Antoine qui tomberait amoureux de moi ? Et puis quoi encore ? Nous étions hétéros … Mais nous venions de coucher ensemble. Deux mecs qui couchent ensemble peuvent-ils être hétéros ? Bordel de merde …

Une voiture toute déglingué s'arrêta au milieu de la route, et son conducteur m'afficha un grand sourire.

Kriss !

Je lui souris en retour, puis m'avançai vers le vieux tacos. J'ouvris la porte du côté passager, et m'assis à côté de Kriss. Je le pris dans mes bras en guise de salutation.

Il m'avait manqué ce vieux con.

« - Quoi de neuf mec ! M'adressa-t-il en souriant de toute ses dents. »

Rien de spécial, je viens de coucher avec mon meilleur pote.

« - Bof, pas grand chose mec. Toi ? »

Kriss me fixa longuement, gardant son sourire accroché aux lèvres. Visiblement, il avait quelque chose à me dire.

« - J'ai quelque chose à te dire mec, lâcha-t-il en baissant les yeux.

\- Je t'écoute ! Disais-je, impatient.

\- Allons d'abord boire un bon café, je suis crevé, finit-il avant de se concentré sur la route, commençant à avancer. »

Kriss roula pendant une dizaine de minute, cherchant un petit bar où il n'y aurait pas de fans pour nous déranger. Il se gara, et nous nous sommes dirigés vers un petit pub appelé Le Kremlin. C'était un bar tout à fait dérangeant les murs étaient décorés d'une vieille tapisserie complètement défraîchi et jaunâtre. Les tables étaient aussi vieilles que le monde, et les banquettes faites d'un cuir sec, craquelé par endroit. Au bar trônait des dizaines et des dizaines de bouteilles de vodka soigneusement rangé les unes à côté des autres. Pour couronné le tout, un portait de Staline était accroché au mur. Je suivi Kriss qui parti s'installer au fond de la pièce, et m'assis en face de lui. Je commençai à croire que des soviétiques allait venir nous parler en russe quand je lue sur un petit prospectus qui était à notre table que ce bar était une reconstitution de certain bar que l'on pouvait trouvé au temps de l'ex-URSS. Ah ouais, ils sont aller chercher loin comme même …

Le serveur arriva, et prit notre commande. Une fois ce dernier partit, je fixa Kriss dans les yeux, attendant plus d'information sur ce qu'il avait à me dire. Il me regarda, et rigola.

« -Qu'est-ce-que tu me veux, à me regarder comme ça ?

\- Ton âme, disais-je en rigolant. Non, plus sérieusement, tu avais quoi à me dire ? »

Kriss reprit un air sérieux, mais toujours souriant. Je le regardai, impatient. En guise de réponse, il me montra sa main, écartant les doigts.

« - Quoi ? Tu as refais ton vernis ? Disais-je pour blaguer, ne voyant pas où il venait en venir. »

J'essayai de regarder un peu plus attentivement, quand je remarquai un petit bout de métal entourant son annulaire. Je fixai sa main, entre-ouvrant les lèvres et écarquillant les yeux. Je remontai mon regarda vers celui de Kriss, qui affichait maintenant un sourire dévoilant toutes ses dents.

« - Mec, t'es sérieux là ? »

Il acquiesça, heureux. J'eus un petit sursaut nerveux sur la banquette, m'enthousiasmant pour mon ami.

« - Tu vas te marier ?! Mec, tu vas vraiment de marier ?! Bordel, tu vas te marier !

\- Oui je vais me marier Sommet, on a comprit ! »

Oui, ce n'était qu'un mariage, mais savoir que Kriss allait enfin être marié avec sa petite amie, avec qui il était depuis longue date, me rendait fou de joie. Il rigola devant ma réaction infantile, et c'était à ce moment que le serveur ramena nos boissons : deux cafés.

« - Et c'est prévus pour quand ? Le questionnai-je.

\- Dans trois mois.

\- Déjà ?! »

Kriss rigola encore une fois, et attrapa une petite coupelle où s'y trouvait du sucre en morceau. Il en plongea deux dans son café, et je fis de même.

« - Ça fait bien six mois que je prépare tout, je savais très bien qu'elle allait dire oui. »

Ça aurait pu faire un peu prétentieux, mais il avait tout à fait raison. Kriss et sa fiancée étaient follement amoureux l'un de l'autre, elle ne pouvait que accepter.

« - Et bien sure, tu es invité, avec Antoine aussi. »

Et BAM ! Tout me revint en tête. J'avais réussi à sortir Antoine de mon esprit au moment où j'étais rentré dans ce bar glauque. Sans m'en rendre compte, je perdis toutes expressions du visage, et je regardai le vide.

Antoine, celui avec qui j'avais couché, celui que j'avais embrassé, celui que j'avais désiré, celui avec qui j'avais voulu jouer.

« - Mat', y'a un problème ? »

Je le regardai et ouvris la bouche, mais ne dis rien. Kriss me fixa pendant quelque seconde, et ouvrit la bouche à son tour.

« - Y'a un pépin avec Antoine ?

\- Non non ! Absolument pas. »

Il m'adressa un demi-sourire, montrant qu'il n'était pas convaincu par ma réponse.

Non, il n'y avait rien avec Antoine.

« - Raconte moi. »

Même pas en rêve. Kriss était un très bon ami à moi, mais je n'allais pas lui balancer à la figure que je venais de coucher avec le Roi d'Internet.

« - C'est rien de grave mec, t'inquiète, lâchai-je en essayant d'être le plus naturel possible.

\- Comment ça, 'rien de grave' ? »

Putain, il n'allait pas lâcher le morceau.

« - Vous vous êtes engueulés ?

\- Non, jamais de la vie.

\- Alors c'est quoi le malaise ? »

Je senti le rouge me monter aux joues, repensant de plus en plus à Antoine, et aux folles heures que nous avions passé.

Kriss ne devait pas le savoir. D'ailleurs, personne ne devait savoir.

J'avais entièrement confiance en Kriss, mais en aucun cas il ne devait être au courant de ça.

« - Il n'y a absolument rien mec, tu te fais des films. »

J'attrapai ma petite tasse de café, et bu tout son contenu d'un seul coup.

Je sentais que mes joues étaient encore rouge et mon regard était fuyant, évitant celui de Kriss. Ce dernier se mit contre le dossier de la banquette, et souffla. Il avait deviné que quelque chose c'était passé entre moi et Antoine, mais je fis mine de rien.

« - Dis moi, tu vas dormir où le temps de Polymanga ? Demandai-je, essayant de fuir les question de Kriss. »

Un sourire revint sur son visage, et il se redressa.

« - Eh bien, j'eus la chance qu'un petit bonhomme d'un mètre soixante m'invite à dormir chez lui pendant plus d'une semaine pour que je n'ai pas à payer l'hôtel. »

Mais quel con. Je savais très bien où il allait dormir, puisque ce que je l'avais invité à dormir chez moi. Mais putain, le con.

Kriss rigola doucement, et bu le contenue de sa tasse de café.

« - Tu sais, même si tu ne veux pas me dire ce qu'il se passe avec Antoine, je finirai forcément par le savoir.

\- Il n'y a rien à savoir. Tout va bien bro, je te jure. »

Mes derniers mots étaient un peu sec, presque cassant.

Kriss ne releva pas, et continua de me fixer sans relâche. J'étais gêné, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Et si il avait comprit ? Non, personne ne peut deviner une tel chose en une simple discutions. Il avait forcément du comprendre que quelque chose clochait, mais rien de plus

Nos deux tasses étaient vides, et nous avions arrêté de discuter. Kriss était sur son téléphone, et je senti la faim qui commençait à me ronger l'estomac. Je regardai mon téléphone, et l'écran d'accueil afficha 19h45. Cela allait bientôt faire deux heures que j'avais laissé le pauvre Antoine Daniel seul. Mais pourquoi était-ce la première chose à laquelle je pensai ? Bordel.

« - Kriss ? Demandai-je doucement »

Ce dernier leva la tête vers moi, et haussa les sourcils, attendant la suite de ma phrase.

« - On rentre ? Je commence à avoir la dalle. »

Il acquiesça, et appela le serveur. Il paya l'addition avant que je pu protesté, et nous nous sommes dirigé tous les deux vers la sortie.

Maintenant, il faisait totalement nuit. L'air était frais, et le ciel nuageux. Je commençai même à me demander si il n'allait pas pleuvoir. Nous sommes allés vers la voiture de Kriss qui était garé un peu plus loin, je me réinstallai côté passager. Kriss s'installa à son tour, puis souffla.

« - Tu ne veux pas qu'on bouffe a MacDo ?

\- Ouais, mais on commande au Drive, le MacDo doit être pleins de fans.

\- Tu n'as pas envie de voir tes fans, idole indigne ? »

Je rigolai. Kriss n'avait pas l'air de faire la tête, ce qui me rassurai.

« - Tu sais, une star à besoin d'un peu de calme, des fois, disais-je avec une fausse intonation hautaine. »

Kriss rigola à son tour, et il acquiesça.

« - J'avoue que je ne cracherai pas sur une petite soirée tranquille. »

Sur ces mots, Kriss passa au drive, commanda deux menus, et continua sa course jusqu'à mon appartement. Il se gara dans une petite rue à deux pas de chez moi, et nous sommes tous deux rentrés à mon domicile. Je passai devant, et Kriss me suivit, portant la nourriture dans chaque mains. J'ouvris la porte de mon appartement, et j'entrai, suivi de prêt par Kriss. Ce dernier posa notre 'repas' sur la table basse, repartit vers l'entrée et ouvrit la porte. Je le regardai d'un air confus, ne sachant pas ce qu'il faisait. Il ferma la porte avant de m'annoncer qu'il allait cherché sa valise dans le coffre de sa voiture.

Je m'affalai dans le canapé, soufflant de fatigue. Cette journée avait été bien longue. Ne pas me jeter sur la nourriture alors que je mourrai de fin était une vrai torture, mais par politesse, j'attendais Kriss.

Je repensai sans cesse à Antoine. Je devais lui envoyer un message ? Sûrement. Mais que lui dire ?

Ce n'était pas exactement Antoine qui m'obsédait, mais plutôt la réaction qu'il aurait quand on se reparlerait. Je me forçais de croire que rien de changera entre nous, mais ce sera forcément différent. Quelque chose avait, ou allait changé. C'était prévisible.

Kriss refit surface, entrant dans le salon avec sa grosse valise qu'il traînait derrière lui.

« - Je pose ça où ? Disait-il, essoufflé.

\- Dans ma chambre. »

Il me regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

« - Pourquoi dans ta chambre ?

\- Parce-que c'est là que tu dormiras. »

Il me regarda avec la même expression, l'air confus.

« - Et tu comptes dormir où toi?

\- Dans le salon ! Le canapé est très confortable, disais-je en terminant par un sourire. »

Tout en se dirigeant vers ma chambre, Kriss rajouta :

« - Comme tu veux Sommet. Dis, demain on passe voir Antoine ? Histoire que je lui annonce la nouvelle, et que je revois un peu sa sale gueule, finissait-il sur le ton de la rigolade. »

Une toute petite joie grandit en moi, à l'idée de revoir Antoine. Je cachai ma gaieté, et acquiesçai.

Je me jetai sur mon téléphone, et ne perdit pas de temps pour envoyé un message à Antoine.

**Message de Mathieu à Antoine :**

« re bro ! j'ai deux bonnes nouvelles : la première, c'est que demain je passe chez toi avec Kriss, et la deuxième, ce sera à Kriss de te l'annoncer. Bisou ;) »

Une phrase tournait en boucle dans mon esprit : _Demain, je vais voir Antoine, demain, je vais voir Antoine, demain, je vais voir Antoine …_ Ça n'en finissait plus.

Je n'avais jamais été aussi impatient de revoir mon meilleur ami. Mais est-ce-que je pouvais encore nous qualifiés de meilleurs amis ?

Mes yeux restaient rivés sur l'écran de mon téléphone, attendant la réponse d'Antoine.

Kriss lui, revint dans la pièce, et s'assit à côté de moi. Il ne perdit pas de temps pour attaquer son repas. Mes esprits se remirent tous à leurs place quand je me rappelai à quel point j'avais faim. Je posai mon téléphone, et commençai à dévorer à mon tour mon repas.

Une fois nos hamburgers dévorés, je partis chercher deux bières dans la cuisine, et revint dans le salon. Je donnai un bière à Kriss, m'asseyant à côté de lui. Je regardai mon téléphone encore une fois, attendant la réponse d'Antoine.

« - Mathieu ? »

Je tournai la tête vers Kriss qui m'appela d'une petite voix, presque attendrissante. Il avait le visage sérieux, affichant tout de même un petit sourire. Je me tournai entièrement vers lui.

« - C'est moi, répondais-je en souriant »

Kriss avait l'air tendus, et ses poings étaient crispés. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais ne dit aucun mot. Je fronçai les sourcils, me demandant ce qui le mettait dans cet état là.

« - Surtout, ne le prend pas mal.

\- Hein ? »

Je fronçai encore plus les sourcils, ne voyant vraiment pas ce que Kriss voulait me dire.

« - … Tu es gay ? Lâcha-t-il .»

Il me posa cette question dans le plus grand des calmes, à présent totalement serein.

« - Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

Kriss baissa un peu les yeux, ne sachant pas où se mettre. Il écarta légèrement les bras, haussant les sourcils.

« - Je ne sais pas trop, ta façon de te comporter avec Antoine, ta manière de lui parler, le faite que tu le vois presque tous les jours, ça m'a mené à croire que … Enfin voilà. »

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Non, c'était impossible qu'il sache pour moi et Antoine.

« - Par exemple, depuis que tu lui as envoyé un message, tu restes bloqué sur ton téléphone. »

Non non non, ce n'était pas possible !

Antoine lui aurait dit ? Non, il n'était même pas au courant que Kriss venait sur Paris.

J'étais si peu discret que Kriss aurait remarqué notre jeu avec Antoine ? Non plus, je n'étais pas débile à ce point.

Je sentis ma tête tourner, et mes mains commençaient à légèrement trembler.

« - … Je n'ai rien contre ça Mathieu, tu le sais très bien. Tu peux me le dire, si tu aimes les hommes. »

Je devais trouver un échappatoire. Et vite. Maintenant même, tout de suite !

Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement répondre non ? Parce-que ce serait un mensonge. Mais répondre oui serait également un mensonge. Mais je n'étais pas homosexuel, j'aimai les femmes, et uniquement les femmes. Mais Antoine, il m'attirait, il m'attirait beaucoup.

Putain putain putain !

Ma seule réponse à Kriss, fut un énorme rire totalement forcé. Il me regardait, d'abord sans réagir, puis se mit à rire avec moi. Il ria avec moi pendant au moins dix bonnes seconde interminables, avant de s'arrêter et de prendre sa bière en main. Il bue une gorgé de liquide ambré, et se réinstalla confortablement au fond de son siège.

« - Désolé mec, j'ai l'impression de devenir dingue, comme vos fangirls. »

Il lâcha un dernier petit rire, et rebue une gorgé de bière.

« - Non mais t'imagine, toi et Antoine ? »

Il repartit dans un rire interminable, et je le suivis.

Mon chère Kriss, tu ne peux pas imaginé une seule seconde, le bordel que tu viens de foutre dans ma tête.


	5. Chapter 5

**SALUT TOUS LE MONDE !**

**Voila le chapitre 5 :3 Je n'en dirai pas plus, ENJOY !**

**Reviews :**

**romeo'stomboy**

**J'adoooore cette histoire et la confusion dans leurs petites boites crâniennes !  
C'est à peu près fou :) J'ai hâte de lire la suite !  
Des bisous !**

**Creepyy : **

**Tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises ;)**

**Lace chapter **

**Génial ! J'adore cette fin ;-) j'ai trop envie de savoir la suite !**

**Creepyy **

**J'espère que tu aimeras celle là ! :D**

**Guest chapter **

**La suite. Là, maintenant. C'est un ordre. Je ne peux pas attendre. Donne moi la suiiiiiite. ️️  
Je te nam.  
Cassandre**

**Creepyy : **

**La voilà, ne me frappe pas :'(**

**Iykwimchapter **

**Coucou 8)  
Il est tout aussi bien que les autres ton chap' allons allons XD  
En tout cas j'suis contente de savoir un peu c'qui s'passe dans la tête du p'tit Mathieu x)  
Et cette fin lololol si il savait x)  
Toujours hâte de lire la suite !  
Bisous :D**

**Creepyy **

**Merci ^^ J'ai trouvé le chapitre 4 moins bien car il n'y avait pas autant « d'action » que dans les précédents, du coup j'ai eu peur que vous vous ennuyez :'( Promis, il y aura pleins de chapitre avec du cul, de l'action, des rebondissements incroyable, et même des explosions !**

**Smilinginlove**

**Ce chapitre est juste énorme haha, j'adore ! Pauvre Mathieu qui se rend compte qu'en fait, c'est plus compliqué que c'est la vie ! Avec Sieur Antoine Daniel, ça ne peux pas être que du sexe voyons ! D'ailleurs, qu'est ce qu'il en pense le loulou ? J'aimerais savoir héhé :3**

**Creepyy **

**Et voilà ce pense Antoine ! Mais dis donc, il ne serait pas en train de tomber amoureux ?:P**

**Deponia**

**Whoua ! Kriss est vraiment intelligent ! C est cool qu'il se marri.  
Je t écorche  
Déponia  
PS : pourquoi tu réponds pas aux reviews ?**

**Creepyy :**

**Mais je répond à absolument toutes mes reviews xD**

**Goupix67**

**WAOUH ! J'ai trop envie de voir la réaction de Mathieu quand il va revoir Antoine ! J'ai TROP TROP HATE ! Vite, vite, la suite ! 3**

**Creepyy **

**Et voilà !:D**

* * *

**Antoine ;**

**Message de Mathieu à Antoine :**

« re bro ! j'ai deux bonnes nouvelles : la première, c'est que demain je passe chez toi avec Kriss, et la deuxième, ce sera à Kriss de te l'annoncer. Bisou ;) »

Oh mon dieu. Oh mon DIEU !

Une vague de chaleur envahit mon corps entier quand je reçu le message de Mathieu. Il m'était impossible de mettre un mot sur ce que je ressentais. J'étais si heureux de savoir que j'allais le revoir, mais aussi très impatient de revoir Kriss.

Et puis, une nouvelle que m'annoncera Kriss ? Mon impatience avait atteint son niveau maximum.

J'étais dans le salon, confortablement assis dans mon sofa, mangeant une bonne pizza et navigant sur le web quand j'avais senti mon téléphone vibrer. Et maintenant, je tenais mon téléphone d'une main, les yeux rivés sur l'écran qui affichait le SMS de Mathieu. Je ne pouvais plus décrocher mon regard des mots qu'il m'avait écrit. J'eus de petits frissons quand je lue la fin du message : « Bisou ;) ».

J'étais littéralement déconnecté de mon cerveau. Je restai là, fixant mon téléphone avec un air bête, la bouche entre ouverte. Je relisais encore et encore le message, sans m'arrêter. Une boule se formait petit à petit dans mon ventre, me rendant étrangement bien. Un petit sourire se dessina tout doucement sur mes lèvres, et passa une main dans mes cheveux. Mon esprit avait percuté sur le dernier mot qu'avait dit Mathieu, sans arriver à savoir quel message il voulait me faire passé. Il ne disait jamais « Bisou » à la fin de ses messages, et encore moins d'émoticône. Ouais du moins, il ne le faisait jamais avec moi.

J'étais presque sur qu'il l'avait fait exprès, sachant très bien que cela me déstabiliserait.

Il jouait avec moi, et ça me plaisait.

Un dilemme s'imposa à moi : Que lui répondre ?

Je torturai mon esprit, essayant de trouvé une réponse approprié à Mathieu.

Je ne pouvais pas répondre d'une manière classique, du genre « Super ! A demain. ». Non, c'était trop pourrit.

J'avais envie de lui envoyé un message qui le rendrait aussi instable que je l'étais, mais je n'avais absolument aucune idée.

Je passai plus de vingt minutes à essayer de trouver un message à envoyé à Mathieu, sans succès. J'écrivais, puis j'effaçai. Toutes mes réponses étaient vraiment nulles. Je plaquai mon dos contre le sofa, soufflant d'exaspération. Ma pizza devait sûrement être froide, mais je n'avais même plus faim.

Mais, attendez … Et si je ne répondais pas ? Il n'y a rien de plus déstabilisant qu'un message qui reste sans réponse. Comme ça, ce serait Mathieu qui se creusera les méninges, essayant de trouver pourquoi je ne répond pas à son message. Ou alors, il n'en aura tout simplement rien à faire.

Bordel, je venais de passer un peu plus de vingt minutes à chercher quelle réponse j'allais envoyé à mon meilleur ami.

Je secouai ma tête, essayant de me remettre les idées en place. Je posai mon téléphone sur la table basse qui était devant moi, et attrapai mon ordinateur. Je le posai sur mes genoux, et recommençai à traîner sur Internet.

Comment un homme peut-il vous faire sentir ainsi ? J'étais à la fois si heureux d'avoir eu la chance de goûter des plaisirs défendues avec Mathieu, mais aussi si triste qui soit loin de moi. Si impatient de le revoir, mais également si stresser d'être en sa présence. Si fort, et si faible à la fois. Voila ce que j'étais à ce moment. Un homme totalement perdus, avec les idées à l'envers.

L'idée d'être amoureux de Mathieu effleura mon esprit pendant une demi seconde, et je me raidis.

Non non non ! Amoureux de Mathieu ? Et puis quoi encore ? On ne tombe pas amoureux de son meilleur ami, encore moins quand celui-ci est un homme. Et même si je décidai de me laisser tomber amoureux de lui, je n'aurai pas le droit. Cela détruirait sûrement notre amitié, et même peut-être mon amitié avec d'autre personne à qui je tiens beaucoup.

Bordel …

Il était maintenant plus de vingt-trois heures, et la fatigue commençait à rendre mes paupières lourdes. Cette journée m'avait totalement épuisé, et celle de demain promettait d'être intéressante. J'éteignais mon ordinateur, et je montai directement dans me chambre.

Chacun de mes pas étaient accompagnés d'un souvenir avec Mathieu. Les escaliers, où je l'avais traîné pour l'emmener dans la chambre. La salle de bain, où il avait fredonné sa douce chanson tout en prenant sa douche, et bien sure, la chambre, où nous avions fait l'amour. Je secouai encore une fois ma tête, chassant ses délicieux souvenirs de mon esprit.

Je me déshabillai, et m'allongeai dans mon lit, m'emmitouflant sous les draps. Mon téléphone en main, je continuai de naviguer sur Internet sans trop y porter d'attention. Mathieu hantait ma mémoire, et était décidé à ne pas en sortir.

Et même une fois endormis, Mathieu continuait de se faufiler dans mon esprit, prenant possession de mes rêves.

Je rêvais qu'il était rester avec moi, après qu'il soit sortit de la douche. J'étais dans la cuisine, et il s'était assit tranquillement en face de moi, affichant un demi sourire taquin comme j'aimai. Buvant doucement le café que je lui avais servit, et tapotant des doigts sur la table. Il ne cessait de me fixer avec ses beaux yeux bleu, qui étaient incroyablement clairs. Même trop clairs. Ses doigts se rapprochaient lentement des miens, continuant de tapoter la table. Mathieu posa sa tasse de café sur la table et afficha un sourire. Plus sa main se rapprochait de la mienne, plus son sourire s'agrandissait. Bien sure, ses doigts finirent pas s'enlacer aux miens, et il les serrent affectueusement. Même dans mon rêve j'arrivai à sentir de mon cœur s'emballait, battant de plus en plus vite et fort. Je clignai des yeux plusieurs fois, regardant nos deux mains enlacées, puis en suite à nouveau Mathieu. Ce dernier se leva d'un coup, poussant la chaise en arrière, et vint vers moi avec rapidité. Il se jeta sur mes lèvres, les embrassant furtivement. Il m'attrapa en suite par le poignet, et m'entraîna dans la chambre d'ami, celle où tout avait commencé.

Mon cœur battait encore plus vite, et était prêt à tout rompre. C'était là qu'il avait tenté de me séduire pour la première fois, que j'ai eu la chance de goûter à ses lèvres, qu'il m'avait caresser le torse, me provoquant mille-frisson. D'ailleurs, je frissonnai également dans mon rêve.

Il me jeta doucement sur le lit impeccablement fait, et commença à m'embrasser.

Je fus extirpé avec regret de mon rêve par une sonnerie de téléphone :_ « J'veux faire l'amour, à du fromage de chèvre, j'veux faire l'amour, à du fromage de chèvre »_. J'attrapai mon téléphone, pensant immédiatement que cela pourrait sûrement être Mathieu. Et part chance, c'était lui.

« - Allô ? Demandais-je avec une voix encore endormit

\- Bonjour bonjour mon petit Antoine ! Disait Mathieu d'une voix toute joyeuse. »

Une boule se forma dans mon ventre, et je souris bêtement. Sa voix me faisait tellement du bien, elle m'enchantait.

« - Le petit dans l'histoire, c'est toi connard. »

Mathieu rigola doucement.

« - Tu as reçu mon message d'hier soir ?

\- Bien sure.

\- Super, alors on arrive dans une petite heure. C'est bon ? »

Je me tournai vers le cadran du réveil posé sur la table de chevet, et constatai qu'il était assez tard : 15h35. J'eus un petit sursaut en voyant l'heure, et me levai directement de mon lit. Je me dirigeai vers la fenêtre, et tira les rideaux d'un seul coup, brûlant mes yeux avec la vives lumières du soleil.

« - Ouais pas de soucis Mat'. »

Ma voix, malgré qu'elle soit encore fatiguée, était bizarrement mielleuse, et niaise. Je fronçai les sourcils en entendant ma propre voix.

« - Super, à tout à l'heure, bye ! »

Et il raccrocha.

J'étais maintenant debout devant ma fenêtre fermé, fixant le ciel nuageux et blanc, en caleçon. J'avais littéralement buggé. Sa voix résonnait encore dans mon crâne comme un son de cloche. J'avais encore mon téléphone à l'oreille, comme si j'attendais de réentendre sa voix. Mon sourire lui, était toujours accroché à mes lèvres, et avait même grandit. Beaucoup grandit. La boule dans mon ventre revint, et me fit sentir étrangement bien. Je continuai de fixer le ciel laid de Paris, et soufflai d'envie, et d'impatience.

Mathieu allait revenir.

Je fis un rapide saut sous la douche, et me fis un brin de toilette. Je pris soin de m'habiller correctement, et rangea rapidement le salon et la cuisine. J'avais réussi à faire tous ça en à peine quarante minutes, m'étonnant moi-même. Je partis dans la cuisine, et me préparai un bon café, et allumai une cigarette. Je regardai mon paquet, et constatai qu'il ne m'en restai plus beaucoup. Il me restait encore vingt minutes avant que Mathieu et Kriss n'arrivent, et le tabac n'était qu'à une petite quinzaine de mètres de chez moi.

Je bus mon café d'une traite, enfilai une paire de chaussure au hasard, et partit acheté une paquet de cigarette. Une fois le pied dehors, je regrettai de ne pas avoir mis de veste. L'air était extrêmement froid, et je tremblai un peu. Je marchai vite en direction du tabac, et continuai de fumer ma cigarette. Cette dernière me fit légèrement tourner la tête, vue que c'était la première de la journée que je fumai. Je me procurai mon paquet de cigarette, et continuai finalement ma course jusqu'à une boulangerie deux mètres plus loin, et achetai quelque croissants et pains au chocolat.

Toujours aussi frigorifié, je rentrai chez moi en quatrième vitesse. Je montai les escaliers rapidement, et poussai la porte d'entrée. J'avançai, et me retournai pour la fermer. Et voulant avancer dans l'entrée sombre, je percutai un petit corps que je connaissais maintenant trop bien ignorer de qui il s'agissait.

Je relevai le visage vers une paires d'yeux qui me regardait intensément.

Mathieu, le beau, le magnifique.

« - Même pas là pour accueillir tes invités ? Lâcha Mathieu en s'approcha dangereusement de moi, un sourire aux lèvres. »

Je reculai instinctivement, pensant que Kriss était dans le salon, jetant des regards furtifs vers cette pièce. Mathieu le comprit.

« - Il n'est pas encore là, il chercher un endroit où se garer. »

Une partie de moi fut énormément content que Kriss ne soit pas encore là, me laissant profiter de quelque instants seuls avec Mathieu, mais une voix me criait à nouveau que Mathieu était seulement un ami. Mais cette voix là, elle devenait de plus en plus petite, au fur et à mesure que Mathieu s'approchait de moi. Il portait une légère chemise blanche, à peine ouverte au niveau du col, ce qui le rendait incroyablement désirant. Ma tête tournait, et mon cœur eu un raté quand Mathieu se jeta sur mes lèvres.

Une vive chaleur bienfaisante envahit tout mon corps. La sensation qu'il me procurait était merveilleuse, extraordinaire. J'étais bien, j'étais tellement bien contre lui, ses lèvres embrassant les miennes, nos deux cœurs battant à l'unisson, mon regard plongé dans ses beaux yeux azurés. L'étreinte était assez sauvage, mais je la trouvai douce malgré tout. C'est avec regret que je vis Mathieu fermer doucement ses yeux, m'empêchant d'admirer son regard. Mais se ne fut que de courte durée Mathieu rouvrir immédiatement les yeux quand Kriss sonna à la porte. Je me raidis d'un coup, et Mathieu se recula. Il me fit un demi-sourire qui me fit totalement craquer. Je serrai de toutes mes forces les sachets de papier qui comportaient les viennoiseries, et me dirigea vers la cuisine. Je balançai sur la table les sachets de papier, et partit ouvrir à Kriss, essayant de garder un visage le plus naturel possible. Mon cœur battait encore si vite que je sentais mon sang traverser chaque veines de mon corps.

J'ouvris la porte avec un grand sourire, et pris Kriss rapidement dans mes bras.

« - Salut mon gars ! Lâcha Kriss en me voyant, pendant qu'il m'enlaçait. »

Je donnai quelque tapes amicales dans le dos de Kriss, et je fis rentrer ce dernier dans l'entrée. Je me retournai, et constatai que Mathieu avait filé. Il était dans la cuisine, préparant le café, me balançant un regard si sensuel que je devinai que mes joues étaient devenus rouge. Je baissai les yeux.

« - Vas dans le salon Kriss, on arrive avec les cafés ! Lâchais-je en regardant Mathieu .»

\- Pas de soucis. »

Une fois sure que Kriss était bien dans le salon, je m'approchai de Mathieu. Mes bras et mes mains tremblaient d'envie, et mon sang ne faisait qu'un tour. Il se tourna un peu vers moi, et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Je me jetai sur ses dernières, l'embrassant en attrapant son visage des deux mains. Dans ma lancée, je fis tombé une tasse qui se cassa en une dizaine de morceau sur le sol.

Je le voulais entièrement, tout de suite. Je ne voulais plus que Kriss soit là, je voulais même que plus personne n'existe, à part Mathieu et moi. Mon corps et mon âme pouvait lui appartenir, et il pouvait en faire ce qu'il voulait. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était avoir le privilège d'embrasser ses lèvres, et d'admirer ses jolis yeux bleu.

Mathieu se recula en affichant un sourire ravageur. Il baissa légèrement le regard, et haussa les sourcils.

« - Tu as un invité qui attend un café mon chère monsieur Daniel, me disait-il en relevant son regard vers moi. »

Mon cœur eu encore une fois un raté, et j'haletai de plaisir. Putain, si seulement Kriss aurait pu disparaître de ce monde une seule petite minute !

Je regardai la tasse brisée sur le sol, et remontai mon regard vers Mathieu.

« - Je vais ramasser, t'inquiète, disa-t-il en ne décrochant pas une seule seconde son sourire de son visage. »

Je partis de le salon, les lèvres affreusement quémandeuse d'un baiser de Mathieu. Kriss se retourna en m'entendant arrivé, et me sourit. Je lui rendu son sourire, et je m'assis à côté de lui.

« - … Ça va ? Me questionna Kriss.

\- Oui oui, disais-je avec une mine faussement décontracté. »

Kriss me regarda avec insistance, et souffla avant poser son dos contre le dossier du sofa.

« - Mathieu et toi êtes vraiment bizarre depuis que je suis arrivé.»

Comment ça, moi ET Mathieu ? Il aurait eu un comportement anormal et Kriss l'aurait remarqué ?

Mathieu fit éruption dans la pièce, trois tasses de café fumant dans les mains. Il les déposa sur la table, et reparti immédiatement dans la cuisine chercher le sucre. Il revint quelque seconde plus tard, et s'assit en face de Kriss et moi.

Une question me vint soudainement :

« - Mais, petite question : qu'est-ce-que tu fais à Paris si tôt ? Polymanga, ce n'est que dans une semaine non ? »

Mathieu me fit un sourire en coin, et je regardai Kriss, attendant des explications.

« - Je vais dormir chez Mathieu un peu plus d'une semaine, histoire de ne pas aller à l'hôtel. »

Je me crispai, sans raison. Kriss allait dormir chez lui, il passera ses journées avec lui, il le verra tous les jours. Et cela m'insupportai.

Je restai quelque seconde sans lui répondre, mélangé entre la panique et l'énervement.

J'étais jaloux ? Non, pourquoi je l'aurais été ? Il n'allait absolument rien ce passer entre eux, Kriss venait de se fiancé, et puis même, ils sont tout les deux hétéros. Et puis même, je ne ressentais rien pour Mathieu, et il n'y avait rien entre nous. Mais alors, pourquoi savoir que Kriss allait dormir chez Mathieu me mettait autant en crise ?!

« - Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te laisser tout seul ! On viendra te voir, finalisa-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil. »

Je bouillonnai. Il faisait tout pour me faire envie, il s'amusait avec moi. J'étais littéralement pétrifié par l'attitude de Mathieu. Il savait très bien l'effet qu'il me provoquait, et il ne se gênait pas pour s'amuser à me voir totalement déstabilisé.

Kriss me regardait, les sourcils froncés, puis faisait basculer son regard vers Mathieu. Je jetai un furtif coup d'œil vers Kriss, et vit qu'il était totalement perdus. Je devais me sortir de cette situation.

« - Je … Je vais chercher la bouffe. »

Je me levai et partit dans la cuisine avec une vitesse incroyable. J'ouvris la porte de la cuisine, et la refermai directement derrière moi. Je m'appuyai contre le porte, et soufflai un bon coup.

Pourquoi il faisait ça ? Il y avait Kriss, il visiblement, il n'avait pas l'air au courant. Je n'avais absolument pas honte de ce que l'on avait fait, mais si l'on pouvait éviter de mettre tous le monde au courant, ça serait bien. Mais comment faire ? J'aurai très bien pu faire comme si de rien n'était, mais Mathieu jouait tellement avec moi que cela m'était impossible.

Je fermai les yeux un instant, histoire de calmer mes nerfs. Je m'avançai vers la table de la cuisine, et attrapai les sachets en papier de la boulangerie, et me redirigeai vers le salon. J'ouvris la porte, et m'avançai vers le salon, affichant un grand sourire.

Je ne devais plus regarder Mathieu, plus une seule fois, si je voulais paraître normal.

« - Et voilà ! »

Je posai les sachets en papier au milieu de la table, sans même faire attention à la présence de Mathieu. Je me réinstallai à côté de Kriss, et me tournai vers lui.

« - Dis, c'était quoi la bonne nouvelle que tu devais m'annoncer ? »

Kriss retrouva immédiatement son sourire, et leva sa main gauche vers moi. Je remarquai directement l'anneau qui entourait son annuaire.

« - Tu es fiancé ?! »

Kriss rigola, et j'entendis Mathieu le suivre. Machinalement, je tournai le regard vers lui, et constatai qu'il me fixait. Je me forçai à regarder Kriss, souriant faussement.

« - Eh oui ! C'est pour dans trois mois, répondit Kriss avec un énorme sourire. »

Kriss me parlait, mais j'arrivai à peine à l'écouter tant la présence de Mathieu m'obsédait. Je sentais son regard sur moi, je savais qu'il me fixai encore.

Un sonnerie se fit entendre dans la pièce.

Kriss sortit son téléphone de sa poche, et regarda l'écran.

« - Ah, c'est ma très chère fiancée, excusez moi, je reviens. »

Sur c'est mots, Kriss se leva, et répondit au téléphone. Tout en commençant à parler, il avança vers la cuisine, entra dans cette dernière, et ferma la porte.

J'étais à la fois si heureux que Kriss nous quitte quelque secondes, mais aussi si apeuré de ce qu'allait faire Mathieu. Car il allait forcément faire quelque chose, c'était prévisible.

Une toute partie de moi espérait à tout prix qu'il me saute dessus, et qu'il m'embrasse comme jamais. Car savoir que j'étais seul dans une pièce avec lui me faisait bouillonner intérieurement.

Je tournai mon visage vers lui, sans le regarder directement dans les yeux. Je devinai qu'il souriait, encore.

« - Il y a quelque chose, Antoine ?»

Mathieu avait fait une voix tellement sexy, que je m'enflammais intérieurement. Mon estomac était prit de légère crampes, et ma tête tournait. Mathieu était un parfait appel au désir.

Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien, et le fixai.

« - N-non. »

Et maintenant, je bégayai. La vison que Mathieu devait avoir de moi devait vraiment être pathétique.

Mathieu se leva doucement, et vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. J'étais incapable de bouger, tous mes muscles étaient pétrifiés. Je sentais l'odeur légère de parfum émanant de son cou, et perdit pied. Il posa sa main sur ma cuisse, et commença à caresser cette dernière, avançant dangereusement vers mon entre-jambes. Son visage se rapprochait de mon oreille, et il me susurra doucement ces mots :

« - Tu n'en as pas encore finis avec moi. »

Mon Dieu, je suis mort, et actuellement au paradis ? C'est ça ?

* * *

**Un GRAND merci à voux tous ! Ma fanfic à dépassé les 1,500 views, vous êtes des grands malades x) Et laissez masse de review, ça fait toujours plaisir :D**

**Vous êtes super, ne changez pas, ENJOY MATOINE !**


	6. Chapter 6

Eh voilà ce putain de chapitre 6 après à peu près deux mois d'absence x.x ! Je n'ai qu'une seule raison à ce retard : le manque d'inspiration totale. Je n'avais absolument aucune idée de quelle manière continuer l'histoire, mais après après plus d'un mois et demi, je me suis forcée à écrire, puis petit à petit, l'inspi est revenue.

Donc désolé pour ce gros retard, à croire que j'attrape le syndrome d'Antoine Daniel … (JE RIGOLE, NO RAGE!)

Je répond à vos reviews, puis place au Matoine !

* * *

Deponia

Antoine est vraiment obnubilés par son amour... C est cool  
Je t écharpe  
Déponia

Creepyy :

Pour lui, ce n'est pas de l'amour, ou du moins, il ne s'en rend pas compte.

Tu verras comme ça se passe par la suite;)

* * *

romeo'stomboy

Wouhou, mais quel petit enfoiré ce Mathieu là ! J'aime bien faut dire ... Mais quand même, pauvre pauvre Antoine ! C'est de la torture psychologique là !  
Sinon, tu devrais faire attention à ta conjugaison parfois. J'ai remarqué que tu écris "disat-il" à la place de "dit-il". Y'a deux trois autres petites coquilles comme ça, c'est pas très gênant mais quand même :)  
J'aime vraiment trop cette histoire ! Et j'ai hâte de voir si Kriss va mener l'enquête et comment est ce qu'il va réagir en découvrant la vérité héhé :)

Creepyy :

Merci beaucoup !:D Désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps à publier le chapitre, je sais à quel point c'est frustrant de ne par avoir la suite d'une histoire que l'on suit x.x

Et merci pour la conjugaison, j'ai fais attention dans ce chapitre là, j'espère avoir fais moins de fautes.

* * *

Smilinginlove

Naaaaan mais quel allumeur Mathieu dans cette fiction mon dieu x')  
Pauvre Antoine qui est trop frustré de ne pas pouvoir lui sauter dessus :p  
Vivement la suite ! :D

Creepyy :

Voila la suite !:D

Quel allumeur ? Tu n'as vue que le début :P

* * *

calinou41

Je te déteste. C'est bien la seule fic que je peuc lire sans savoir la suite mais aussi en ayant les même sentiment que les personnages. Je peux pas en décrocher. Merci beaucoum pour les moments et les sentiments que tu me procure quand je lis cette fic. Et surtout exellent travail.

Creepyy :

Alors, je veux que tu saches que ta review est celle qui m'as le plus fait plaisir, toutes confondues. Merci pour tous ce que tu me dis, j'ai pas l'impression d'écrire aussi bien que vous le dite. Et voir ce genre de review, ça fout vraiment du baume au cœur, et ça donne envie d'aller plus loin, et de continuer. Merci 3

* * *

LeMonde-deMielpop's

Ouah ! Ce chapitre était tout simplement génial ! Encore très agréable à lire, si agréable que je l'ai lu rapidement ! Franchement bon boulot continue commeuh çaeuh ! :3

Creepyy :

Merci !:D Voila la suite, moulte en retard !:(

* * *

**/!\ PETIT PARENTHÈSE INUTILE ! /!\**

Après la publication du chap. 5, j'ai créé une page sur le couple Matoine ! :)

Nous sommes une vingtaine pour l'instant il me semble, je vous donne le nom de la page ! : _**Matoine ou Sommiel ?**_

Y'a des photos, des statuts inutiles, et des gens cools avec qui se marrer x) En espérant vous voir dessus ! :)

* * *

**Mathieu ;**

Mes mains tremblaient légèrement, j'espérai qu'il ne le remarque pas. Mon corps vibrai de désir, je ne voulais plus qu'Antoine, et qu'il soit entièrement mien. Je senti sa respiration devenir plus forte, et tous ses muscles se crisper. Son corps devenait chaud, et irrésistiblement quémandeur. J'affichai un petit sourire en coin, car je savais que ça le faisait craquer. Il haletait de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure que je caressai sa cuisse. Mes caresses se fit plus insistantes, plus entreprenantes.

Je m'en foutais que Kriss nous voit ainsi, je n'avais plus honte de rien quand j'étais avec Antoine. Quand il était à mes côtés, je me sentais bien, détendu, en paix. Et c'était une des rares personnes qui arrivait à me faire sentir ainsi.

Je caressai maintenant l'aine d'Antoine, et ce dernier ferma les yeux, rejetant la tête en arrière. Le voir ainsi, aussi frêle et déstabilisé m'allumait de toutes parts. Je plongeai mes lèvres dans son cou, et mordillait gentiment sa peau. Il eu un petit sursaut en sentant le contact de mes lèvres sur sa peau, et agrippa ma cuisse avec fermeté. Inconsciemment, je collai mon torse contre le sien, pour presque finir sur lui.

Au même moment, j'entendis la voix de Kriss qui parvenait de juste derrière la porte de la cuisine.

« - … Oui, t'inquiète pas, j'y penserai. Je te rappelle ce soir mon cœur, bisou. »

Je me défis immédiatement d'Antoine, m'asseyant en quatrième vitesse à ma place initiale. Le beau youtuber qui était à présent en face de moi me regardait, les bras ballants, et la bouche entre ouvertes. Son expression était à mourir de rire. Je pu lire un flot d'insultes juste en fixant son regard, et je ne pu m'empêcher de rire aux éclats, essayant tout de même de rester le plus silencieux possible. Antoine se mordit la lèvres inférieure, et je le vis serrer les poings. Il plongea son regard dans le mien avec une intensité incroyable.

Kriss ouvrit la porte de la cuisine, tout en fixant son téléphone. Il marcha vers nous, et s'assit à côté d'Antoine. Retenir mon rire était presque impossible, et mes yeux commençaient à larmoyer tant je riais intérieurement. La mine déconfite d'Antoine était magique.

Kriss, lui, nous regardait avec interrogation. Ce pauvre Kriss ne devait plus rien comprendre de cette journée. Il écarta les bras, et me regarda en haussant un sourcil. J'essayai de me calmer, tout en cherchant un mensonge crédible à lui raconter. Et bien sure, j'en eu un qui me vint directement en tête.

Je me redressai sur le sofa, et me penchai vers les deux hommes en face de moi.

« - J'ai raconté à Antoine ce que tu m'avais dis hier soir, commençais-je. »

Antoine écarquilla les yeux, et l'écart entre ses lèvres se fit plus grand. Kriss lui, commençait visiblement à comprendre. Il commença à sourire, même à rire.

« - Tu sais, quand tu pensais que j'étais à fond sur Antoine ! »

Kriss explosa de rire avec moi, et Antoine nous suivit d'un rire incroyablement forcé. Il me jetait des regards tueurs, les joues rouges et les membres crispés.

Le reste de la journée se passa bien tranquillement. Après avoir décider de commander des pizzas, Kriss proposa d'aller boire un coup dans le bar dans le quel nous étions allez, moi et Antoine, il y avait quelques jours. D'ailleurs, ce dernier s'amusait à m'ignorer. On aurait presque dit qu'il boudait. Il m'adressait uniquement quelques sourires froids quand je lui parlais. Je faisais comme si de rien n'était.

Une fois nos pizzas dévorées, nous commencions à nous préparer pour sortir. Antoine monta se changer. Il redescendit avec une chemise grise foncée, qui lui moulait assez joliment le corps. Il me fixa jusqu'à arriver en bas des marches, puis ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

« - Mathieu ? Dit-il froidement.

\- Oui ? Répondis-je, tous sourires. »

Kriss me tendit les clefs de sa voiture, et je les pris sans trop savoir quoi en faire.

« - Avec Kriss, on s'est mit d'accord pour que ça soit toi qui ne boive pas ce soir. »

Je fronçai les sourcils en regardant les clefs, puis regardai avec incompréhension mes deux camarades. Kriss souriait, alors qu'Antoine ne me prêtait plus aucune attention.

« - Comment ça ? Demandai-je à Kriss.

\- Vue que la dernière fois que vous êtes sorti, c'est Antoine qui n'a pas bue, c'est à ton tour. »

Et merde, j'avais oublié. J'acquiesçai, et me dirigeai vers l'entrée. J'ouvris la porte, sortis dehors, et fus suivit par Antoine et Kriss. Un froid glacial me frigorifia le visage, et je m'enlaçai inconsciemment afin de me tenir chaud. Je laissai passer Kriss devant nous afin qu'il nous mène à sa voiture, car je ne savais toujours pas où il était partit se garer. Nous marchions pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant d'arriver au véhicule. Je m'installai côté conducteur, et une fois toute la clique à bord, je commençai à rouler vers le bar.

Antoine boudait, comme un vrai gamin. Et j'avoue que ça commençai à me peser, car je savais qu'il le faisait par ma faute, malgré que je ne voyais pas ce que j'avais fais de mal. Il ne me répondait pas, ou se contentait de m'adresser des signes de tête. Tant pis, j'arrangerai ça plus tard.

Après plusieurs minutes à chercher un place, je finis pas me garer à une place de parking payant.

Il était bientôt vingt heure, et nous avions commencer à aller vers le bar. A première vue, il avait l'air désert. Il faut dire qu'il était encore tôt, les habitués arrivaient vers vingt deux heures en général. Nous sommes entrés dans le bar l'un après l'autre, et Antoine et moi saluons le barman avec qui nous avions finit par sympathisé tant nous venions souvent boire un coup ici. Je suivi Antoine qui parti s'asseoir à notre table habituelle, et Kriss nous suivit. Le barman nous apporta trois bières sans même qu'on lui demande, et nous dit qu'elles nous étaient offertes. Je n'étais pas surpris, à chaque fois que nous venions avec Antoine, la maison nous offraient toujours à boire. Nous trinquons, et chacun commença à boire sa bière.

Visiblement, Antoine était toujours décidé à me faire la tête. Ooh, après quelque bières, il me dira tout ce qu'il aura sur le cœur. Antoine avait la parlotte facile quand il était bourré.

21h30. Le bar commençait à se remplir, et la musique était de plus en plus forte. Ce que j'aimai dans ce bar, c'était justement de la musique. Le barman ne passait que des chansons bien rock comme je les aime. En plus de ça, les personnes qui venaient boire un coup étaient très souvent des personnes simples, qui ne se prenaient pas la tête, et surtout, qui savait s'amuser. J'ai fais beaucoup de belle rencontres ici. Antoine lui, beaucoup moins. Il faisait toujours son ermite en public.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier semblait de plus en plus joyeux, et souriant. L'alcool lui montait à la tête, et il daignait enfin me parler, même rigoler avec moi. Kriss lui, avait encore l'air dans un bonne état.

22h30. Antoine était complètement déchiré, et j'avoue que j'étais un peu pompette. Malgré tout, je gardai encore toute ma lucidité. De toute manière, je devais arrêté de boire, j'étais Sam ce soir là .Le bar était presque plein, et tout le monde chantait, dansait, et tapait du poing sur les tables. Antoine et Kriss était au milieu du bar, et dansait avec des inconnus, mais moi je me réservai. La danse n'avait jamais été mon truc. Je me contentai de siroté ma bière en regardant mes amis gigoter.

22h45. Le téléphone de Kriss sonna sur la table. Je l'attrapai, et courut lui donner. C'était sa fiancée qui l'appelait, sûrement pour que Kriss dise « bonne nuit » à sa fille. Du coup, Kriss fila dehors, laissant seul un Antoine Daniel alcoolisé. Ce dernier vint vers moi, et m'attrapa le poignet avec un énorme sourire.

« - Alleeez ! Viens danser ! »

Je refusai, mais je me laissai quand même entraîné par Antoine. Il attrapa son verre de bière sur le comptoir en passant, et en bu une grande gorgée. Quelque gouttes de bières avaient glissé du coin de sa bouche pour venir rouler jusqu'au col de sa chemise, rendant Antoine agréablement excitant. Il m'entraîna en fond du bar, où seulement quelque personne se trouvait. Il m'attrapa les deux poignets, et commença à danser.

« - Allez Mat' ! Danse ! Dit-il difficilement, à cause de la musique tonitruante. »

D'un signe de tête et souriant, je lui dis que je ne danserai pas. Mais Antoine n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Il attrapa mes poignets, et leva mes bras en l'air. Je rigolai doucement, baissant les yeux. Il était bien décidé à me voir danser.

« - Je ne sais pas danser, criais-je à Antoine.

\- Moi oui ! »

J'eus un petit rire le voyant gesticuler.

« - Tu ne sais pas danser, disais-je à Antoine en riant.

\- Tout le monde sait dansé une fois bourré ! »

J'explosai de rire, et Antoine fit de même. N'empêche, il n'avait pas tord. Après quelque verres, on croit tous être des dieux de la danse.

Je finis par céder, et dansai timidement aux côtés d'Antoine. Les quelque personnes qui étaient à côté de nous finir par partir du bar, et je me retrouvai seul avec Antoine. Je jetai un coup d'œil dehors, et vis que Kriss était encore au téléphone, souriant. Je redirigeai mon regard vers Antoine, et fus surpris par sa manière de me regarder. Son regard était pleins de tendresse, pleins d'amour. Je lui souris.

« - Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demandai-je timidement. »

Il avait presque arrêté de danser, mais avait tout de même du mal à tenir sur ses deux jambes. Il tanguait un peu. Il posa son verre de bière sur un table vide derrière lui, et se retourna vers moi. Il fit un pas dans ma direction, et son sourire grandit. Et je n'eus le temps de cligner des yeux, que mon visage fut délicatement attrapé par deux mains chaudes, et mes lèvres embrassées par celles d'Antoine. Mon cœur eu un raté, et je sursautai.

Je me défis de son étreinte, avec tout de même un petit sourire aux lèvres. Je baissai les yeux quelque seconde au sol, essayant de reprendre mes esprits. En relevant le regard, je vis qu'Antoine lui, affichait une mine déçu, même en colère.

Il écarta les bras, et recula d'un pas.

« - Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il froidement. »

Je ne sue quoi répondre. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je m'étais défais de son baiser, car je ne craignais même pas que quelqu'un nous ait vue, je m'en foutais.

J'avais aimé ce très court baisé. Je l'avais même adoré.

« - Je ... »

Je perdais mes mots.

« - « Je » quoi ?! Cria presque Antoine. »

Je sentis les battements de mon cœur s'accélérer, la musique et les chants des autres personnes couvraient presque nos paroles.

« - Tu es bourré Antoine. »

Ce fut la seul idiotie qui me vint à l'esprit. Je n'en avais rien à faire qu'il soit bourré ou non, mais il me fallait un échappatoire.

Antoine souffla doucement, baissant les yeux. Je m'approchai doucement de lui, et essayai de lui attraper l'avant-bras, mais il me poussa. Il parti d'un pied ferme vers la sortie. Je courus derrière lui, et lui attrapai l'avant bras une deuxième fois.

« - Où tu vas ? »

Il balança mon bras, et répondis en criant :

« - Je vais fumer une clope ! »

Son regard était à présent pleins de haine, de rancœurs. Sa voix, elle, était montée d'une octave, comme s'il allait pleurer. Je le vis ouvrir la porte du bar avec force, et engouffrer à l'extérieur. Sans hésitation, je le suivis. Au moment où j'attrapai la poignet de la porte, cette dernière s'ouvrit, pour laisser apparaître Kriss, qui visiblement avait vue Antoine.

« - Il se passe quoi là ? Me questionna-t-il. »

Je le regardais, et n'arrivait pas à sortir un seul mot de ma bouche. Que lui inventé comme mensonge encore ?

« - Je … Antoine est ... »

Je n'avais pas le temps de m'occuper de ça. Pour l'instant, je devais rattraper Antoine.

« - Je t'expliquerai après. »

Je passai derrière lui, et sorti dehors.

L'air extérieur me glaça le visage, et je balayai la rue du regard, cherchant Antoine. Je fis un pas en avant, et vis une silhouette marcher à quelque mètre de moi. Je reconnu Antoine à sa chevelure, et à sa marche déséquilibrée. Je ne perdis pas de temps pour aller le rejoindre.

« - Eh ! Antoine ! Criai-je »

Le seul bruit que l'on pouvait entendre était ma voix, la rue était déserte. Antoine lui, ne ralentissait pas sa cadence, et marchait toujours aussi vite.

« - Antoine attend ! »

J'avais laissé ma veste à l'intérieur, et je mourrai de froid.

« - Oh ! Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ?! »

Je finis par courir pour le rattraper. Nous étions maintenant à une bonne dizaine de mètre du bar. Il titubait, l'alcool l'empêchait de se tenir correctement debout.

Je finis par l'attraper par l'épaule, mais il se retourna vers moi, et me repoussa encore une fois.

Il ne pleurait pas, mais son regard était humide. Pourquoi allait-il pleurer ? Je voyais bien qu'il était au bord des larmes.

« - T'as quoi depuis cette après-midi ?

\- Je n'ai rien.

\- Tu te fous de moi ? Tu ne parles plus, et tu me répond à peine.

\- Je viens de te dire que je n'ai rien.

\- Arrête Antoine merde ! Dis moi ce qu'il y a ! »

Antoine me poussa avec violence, et je finis plaquer contre un mur se trouvant derrière moi. Je lâchai un petit cri de douleur quand mon dos heurta le béton froid, et grimaçai. Antoine vient se mettre en face de moi, les deux mains plaquées sur le mur, de chaque côtés de mon visage.

Il me fixait, me fusillant du regard. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi humide, mais son expression avait l'air de s'être adoucie. Il paraissait moins énervé. Sa respiration, elle, était saccadée, et bruyante. Je n'avais pas peur d'Antoine. Jamais il n'oserait me frapper, comme jamais je n'oserai lui faire du mal.

Je me surpris à le trouver étrangement beau. La lumière de la lune se reflétait sur ses cheveux, et ses yeux brillant papillonnaient nerveusement. Ses lèvres charnues, légèrement entre ouvertes, était un appel au désir. Sa légère barbe entourait magnifiquement son visage, et j'eus un frisson.

Je fermai les yeux un instant, histoire de reprendre mes esprits. Quand je les rouvris, Antoine me fixait, encore.

« - Maintenant, dis moi ce qu'il y a, lâchai-je presque en chuchotant. »

Antoine ferma ses paupières, et souffla. Il rouvrit les yeux, mais fixait nos pieds.

« - Pourquoi tu m'as repoussé ? »

Mon cœur eu encore un raté, et je me sentis paniquer.

« - Tu as bue Antoine, et ... »

Antoine me coupa la parole, et se rapprocha encore un peu plus de moi.

« - Toi aussi, tu étais bourré, la première fois, souffla-t-il, haussant un peu le ton. »

Je me raidis. Il avait totalement raison. La première fois que nous nous sommes embrassés, c'était moi, l'alcoolisé. Et il s'était laissé faire. Enfin, en partie. Mais les circonstances n'étaient pas les même.

« - Ce n'est pas la même chose Antoine.

\- C'est exactement la même chose. »

Personne ne parla pendant plusieurs seconde. Au bout d'un moment interminable, Antoine lâcha un soupire, puis releva la tête vers moi. Ses yeux étaient beaucoup moins luisant, et il avait l'air plus détendu.

« - Pour toi, où ça va nous mener ? »

Je frissonnai encore une fois. J'étais déstabilisé, je l'avoue. Mais je l'étais sans savoir pourquoi. Où ça aller nous mener ? Je n'y avais pas tellement penser. Je m'étais déjà posé la question, mais sans y réfléchir réellement. A vrai dire, maintenant, je m'en fichais, de savoir où notre histoire allait nous mener. Notre situation actuelle me plaisais, même beaucoup. Et je pense que je ne voulais plus que ça change. Je voulais que l'on continue ainsi : se voir de temps en temps, rien que nous deux, que l'on s'embrasse, que l'on couche ensemble, et puis qu'on reparte faire notre vie, chacun de notre coté. Je considérai notre relation comme du _sex friend_. Et ça me satisfaisait amplement.

« - Ça nous mènera où ça doit nous mener. »

Les muscles du visage d'Antoine se crispaient, et il laissa tomber doucement ses bras les long de mon corps. Il replongea son regard dans le miens, et me sourit.

Un long silence suivit, pendant le quel nous nous fixons mutuellement, nos yeux regards dans les yeux de l'autre. Personne n'avait lâcher un seule mot pendant au moins une minute. Je mourrai de froid, mais je m'en foutais. J'étais bien, mon dos cassé contre ce béton froid, mes bras et mon visage gelés par l'air tardif de Paris, dans cette rue sentant légèrement l'eau de pluie, le corps d'Antoine presque contre le mien.

Je brisai le silence, baissant les yeux, et affichant un demi-sourire.

« - Je pense qu'il est temps de rentrer. Kriss nous attend. »

Antoine sourit également, et acquiesça. Cependant, il ne bougea pas, ce contentant de me fixer, perdus dans mon regard. Il fit un minuscule pas vers moi, posa sa main sur ma hanche avec légèreté, et m'embrassa. Un baiser doux, subtile, harmonieux. Une sensation agréable se fit sentir dans mon ventre, une sensation que je n'avais jamais connu.

Je pense que c'était la première fois que nous avions échangé un vrai baiser. Tous les autres, c'était pour nous provoquer, exciter, ou amuser. Celui là était vrai, beaucoup plus tendre et délicat que tous les autres.

Une chaleur se répandit dans mon corps. Un chaleur bienfaisante, très agréable.

Antoine retira ses lèvres des miennes, et recula. Il me sourit, et tituba. Ah oui, j'avais oublié qu'il était bourré. Il me fit un signe de tête vers le bar, et nous entamions notre marche vers ce dernier. Une bois arriver devant, Kriss nous attendait devant, une bière à la main.

« - Vous foutiez quoi bordel ? Si vous voulez vous cachez pour vous bécoter, soyez un peu plus rapide la prochaine fois ! »

Sur ces mots, Kriss explosa de rire, suivit d'Antoine. Visiblement, Kriss était aussi bourré qu'Antoine, mais son corps avait abandonné toute lucidité. Je me demandai comment avait-il pu réussir à parler à sa fille au téléphone avec sérieux.

Je rentrai à l'intérieur, car j'étais frigorifié. Je partis m'asseoir à notre table, et enfilai ma veste. J'eus un petit soupir de soulagement quand ma peau commençait à doucement se réchauffer. Antoine et Kriss firent apparition devant moi, et Kriss essaya de me dire quelque chose. Mais avec tout le bruit que faisait le bar, impossible de l'entendre. Il s'approcha à quelque centimètres de moi, et cria dan mon oreille :

« - On rentre ?! »

J'acquiesçai, un peu fatigué de cette journée mouvementé.

En un quart de tour, je raccompagnai Antoine chez lui, puis parti chez moi avec Kriss. Une fois à l'intérieur de mon appartement, Kriss parti directement se coucher, ronflant comme un ours.

Moi, je ne trouvai pas le sommeil. Impossible de fermez l'œil. J'étais couché dans mon canapé, la couette remonté jusqu'à mon nez, les deux bras derrière ma tête. Je fixai le plafond noir clignant des yeux de temps à autre.

Inconsciemment, je pensais à Antoine. Et quand j'essayai de penser à autre chose, il revenait toujours dans mon esprit. Et cela m'énervait. Je me donnai des gifles mentales, maudissant intérieurement Antoine de m'empêcher de trouver le sommeil.

Sa petite scène de toute à l'heure avait mit mon esprit dans le désordre. Je ne savais pas s'il avait fait ça parce-qu'il était bourré, ou s'il était réellement lucide, s'il était conscient de tout ce qu'il avait dit. Une partie de moi espérait qu'il avait complètement déliré, et qu'il aura oublié tout ça demain matin, au réveil. Une autre partie de moi avait aussi peur. Peur qu'Antoine Daniel tombe amoureux de Mathieu Sommet. Plus je pensais à cette hypothèse, plus elle me paraissait complètement stupide, mais en même temps tout à fait plausible.

Putain, je sens la migraine arriver …

Mes pensées fut interrompue par Kriss, ouvrant la porte dans un grand fracas, courant aux toilettes. Je l'entendis vomir toutes ses tripes, et je ne pu m'empêcher de rire doucement.

A chaque fois que Kriss est bourré, il vomit. C'est une habitude.

Je me levai, et allumai la lumière. J'en profitai pour aller chercher deux verres d'eau dans la cuisine, et reparti m'asseoir sur le sofa, attendant que Kriss finisse de vomir. J'attrapai mon paquet de cigarette, un briquet qui traînait sur la table basse, et allumai ma clope. Je m'enfonçai dans le dos du sofa, soufflant dans les airs, m'amusant à former des petits cercles de fumée.

Kriss revint dans le salon, torse nu, son t-shirt à la main.

« - Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? »

Je souris, pensant à Antoine, encore une fois.

« - Si si, je me suis réveillé quand tu t'es levé. Tiens, prend ça. »

Je lui tendis le verre d'eau, qu'il but d'une traite. Je pris une taffe sur ma cigarette, crachant la fumée, fixant le vide. _Antoine, Antoine, Antoine_, il n'en sortait plus de mon esprit.

Kriss vint s'asseoir à côté de moi.

« - Je peux ? Dit-il en pointant mon verre d'eau . »

J'acquiesçai, il attrapa mon verre, buvant la moitié de son contenu. Il souffla, et posa son dos dans le coin du sofa, face à moi.

« - Dis, Mathieu ?

\- Oui ? »

Mes yeux étaient lourds, mais il ne voulait pas se fermer. Ma tête commençait à me faire mal, et ma gorge me brûler. Et mon esprit, lui, était hanté par Antoine.

« - Tu m'as mentis. »

Je lui est mentis ? Où voulait-il en venir ?

Je tournai ma tête dans sa direction, le regardant avec les sourcils froncés.

« - De quoi tu parles ? »

Kriss prit une gorgée d'eau, et me fixa avec un air heureux. Il souriait, me regardant avec un air insistant.

« - Il embrasse bien Antoine ? »

Et merde.

* * *

**Reviews ? :3**

**Enjoy Matoine !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Merci. Merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, et bordel de merci ! C'est juste incroyable, on a dépassé les 3,000 vue, et vous avez laissé masse de reviews, je suis juste trop heureuse de voir tout ça. **

**Certaine personne me disent que ma fanfic est la meilleure qui est jamais été écrite, que c'est le meilleur des Matoine, etc etc. Mais vous êtes fous ! Vous êtes des grands malades ! XD Sachez que je trouve mon travail assez bof, même parfois médiocre x) J'ai l'impression de rien faire comme il le faut, mais à chaque fois vous apprécier. Et ça, ça donne confiance en sois pour la suite. 3**

**Je tiens par contre à m''excuser pour l'énorme retard qu'a prit ce chapitre. Je ne savais absolument pas comment continuer l'histoire, puis l'inspi' est venu petit à petit :S**

**Je redis encore une fois merci à chaque personne qui suivent ma fanfiction. C'est vous qui êtes incroyables.**

** MAINTENANT REVIEW !**

* * *

**Fan de Slg et Wtc**

My gosh ! Je veux trop la suite ! J'adore , si tu ne postes pas encore sur Wattpad par pitié fais le !  
J'adore bordel de merde ! ** ( bonjour je decede - ta gueule - bonjour je suis schizo - ca , on le savait )  
Bref J'adore, veux la suite et te dit à très vite la punk !  
Winoupunk !

**Creepyy :**

MERCI ! Et j'ai publié sur Wattpad, c'est bon ! :D Mon pseudo c'est ImACreepyy ! :)

* * *

**miki aren**

BRAVO ! continue comme sa!

**Creepyy**

Merci beaucoup 3

* * *

**Nahily**

Les deux dernières phrases : Épiques xD  
Encore un chapitre très plaisant a lire, j'ai hâte de connaitre la suite ! :D  
Nahira

**Creepyy**

Voila la suite ! :D

Oui, moi même j'ai eu un léger sourire en écrivant les dernières phrases xD

Merci à toi :*

* * *

**Guest**

Alors plein de chose à dire. 1 : la fin est juste du hype pur et je te déreste. J'ai trop envie de lire la suite. 2 : merci pour la réponse de review. Elle fait beaucoup plaisir. 3 : j'adore ta façon d'écrire car avec tout les descriptions des détails. Tu permet vraiment aux lecteurs de s'imaginer la scène et même d'avoir l'impression d'y être. 4 : prend ton temps pour les chapitre car vos mieux un truc réussi qu'un chapitre fait à la vas vite. Moi même ça fait trois mois que j'ai sortit le miens. 5 : la façon d'on tu as tourner l'histoire est intéressante car on a d'un côté qui est amoureux de Mathieu. De l'autre on a Mathieu qui veut du sex-friend et ne rien dire à personnes. Et enfin on a Kriss ne comprend rien à l'histoire mais qui semble les avoir vu s'embrasser donc il va peut-être jouer un grand rôle. 6 : ta fic peut-être une fic trés long avec la matière que tu as mais aussi avoir de bon spin-off ou de suite. 7 : je n'arrive toujour à voir la suite ou du moins un léger morceaux.

P.s : dsl pour le review long (du moins sur tel elle est long). Est sa fait beaucoup de point citer.  
Bisous et bonne chance pour la suite :D

**Creepyy**

Pleins de chose à dire aussi. 1 : Voila la suite:). 2 : Merci a toi de poster des reviews:). 3 : Je prend beaucoup de plaisir à essayer d'intégrer un maximum de petits détails, même parfois inutilement, parce-que comme tu le dis, le lecteur peut s'imaginer l'histoire, et donc peut s'imaginer ce que moi je m'imagine que j'écris. Je pense que c'est une des choses les plus importante à faire pour moi. 4 : Bah du coup, moi je ne me souviens même plus de quand date mon dernier chapitre ! x). 5 : Et bien je voulais vraiment avoir deux personnalités différentes, et un peu différente de celle que je vois dans les fanfic (Mathieu uke, Antoine seme). Aussi, je ne voulais pas qu'il y est de « dominant » dans leurs relation. Je n'aime même pas trop le principe qu'un des deux personnages soit le pauvre petit fragile amoureux, et l'inverse. Et pour Kriss, il va jouer un assez bon rôle dans cette histoire ;). 6 : Oui, je compte faire une fanfic assez longue ( minimum 20-25 chapitres), mais pour une suite ou un spin-off, je n'y est pas réfléchis. Je pense que je vais d'abord tâcher de terminer la fic :). 7 : Et bien là t'as la suite ! :3

* * *

**Goupix67 **

BAH OUI IL A L'AIR DE BIEN EMBRASSER LE P'TIT ANTOINE ! Superbe chapitre, comme d'habitude !

**Creepyy**

Tu m'as tellement fais rire avec ta review xD Merci en tout cas !

* * *

**Iykwim**

Coucou 8)  
Raaaah il est pas con ce cher Kriss ! XD j'espérais bien qu'il allait s'en rendre compte !  
Et la scène où Mathieu et Antoine s'embrassent dehors... *.* superbe !  
Par contre c'est triste qu'ils ne voient pas leur relation pareil, j'espère que ça changera ;)  
Toujours hâte de lire la suite !  
Bisous :D

**Creepyy**

Voila la suite;)

* * *

**missPika **

C'est cro meugnoooon

**Creepyy**

C'est ça qu'on aime:3

* * *

**Papioutche**

Hey !  
Ta fanfic' est super, notamment parce qu'on ne sait pas ce qui va se passer. Pour la première fois, Mathieu et Antoine ne sont peut-être pas voués à finir ensemble... (bon d'un autre côté, personnellement j'espère qu'ils vont finir ensemble. J'aime bien les happy ends.)  
Mais dans l'esprit de Mathieu, si j'ai bien compris, c'est uniquement pour le sexe ? Même s'il a l'air de ressentir quelque chose en plus...  
Enfin bref, vivement la suite !

**Creepyy**

Coucou ! Merci beaucoup d'abord !:D Alors pour la fic, je vais absolument faire un happy end, parce-que les histoires qui se finisse mal, j'ai horreur de ça, je suis une vrai guimauve x.x Par contre, je ne sais pas si ils finiront ensemble. Peut être que oui, peut être que non:P !

* * *

**Lucasse **

Hell yeah ! Le chapitre que j'attendaiiis ! Mathieu et Antoine ? Du sexfriend ? Je dis oui ! (Mais avec quand même à la fin une relation amoureuuuuse)  
Ce chapitre était sympa, vivement le prochain ! Je m'en vais dormir, tu dois être une vampire pour poster des chapitres à cette heure tardive dis donc.  
Des bisous,  
Lucas.

**Creepyy**

D'abord, MERCI ! Voila le chapitre :3 Et oui, je suis quelqu'un qui vit généralement la nuit, je me couche vers 5h du mat' pour me lever à 16h xD C'est tellement cool qu'un mec lise ma fic !:D Et merci à toi !

* * *

**LeMonde-deMielpop's**

C'est moi où tu nous fait des chapitres de plus en plus qhbohzuziuzqnjhqj **  
Celui là m'a... achevé? X) Franchement il est extrêmement bien écrit, je suis resté scotchée nom de dieu !  
N'empêche que j'imagine PARFAITEMENT les scènes et ça c'est vraiment cool ~  
Certains passages sont magiques, ton chapitre m'a fait sourire et m'a fait allez mieux :3  
Ah, et puis la fin quoi oh mon dieu ! T'avais pas le droit de finir comme ça xD

Merci pour ce super moment passé à lire ce merveilleux chapitre

**Creepyy**

Merci ! XD Je pense que mes chapitres vont être de plus en plus qhbohzuziuzqnjhqj d'ailleurs, alors accroche toi xD C'est vraiment sympa ce que tu dis, tkx:3

* * *

**lipatatorne sg**

J'adooooooooore! *_* suite c'est trop cool ! *_*

**Creepyy**

Voila la suiiiiiite !

* * *

**SunWings**

Haha! Kriss les as grillés! x3

**Creepyy**

Eeeeh oui:P

* * *

**Deponia**

Antoine essaye de déclencher une crise de jalousie où je me trompe ?  
Bon chapitre  
Je t'éviscère  
Déponia

**Creepyy**

Lis le chapitre, tu le seras;)

* * *

Voilaaaa ! Vous avez laissez masse de reviews pour ce chapitre ! XD

**Et si vous avez pas la flemme, j'ai même une page Facebook Matoine que je tiens avec deux autres personnes trop cool : Matoine ou Sommiel ? **

_PLACE AU MATOINE !_

* * *

**Antoine **

Mon Dieu. Je vais avoir une attaque.

Je venais tout juste de me réveiller, allongé confortablement dans mon lit, et toujours habillé de ma tenue de la veille. J'ouvris rapidement les yeux, fixant avec insistance le plafond blanc en face de mon visage. Mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent légèrement, et je les humidifiai par un rapide coup de langue. Il n'y avait pas un seul bruit dans ma chambre, excepté ma respiration saccadée.

J'avais encore rêvé de lui.

Je fermai le yeux durant quelque seconde, essayant de reprendre mes esprits, mais c'était impossible. Un léger sourire satisfait se dessina sur mes lèvres, et je soufflai. Je passai rapidement une main sur mon visage, et finit par me mordre la lèvre inférieur. Je rouvris les yeux doucement, pensant au beau Mathieu Sommet.

Ce rêve, il était magnifique. Rien de tout mignon, comme la première nuit où j'avais rêvé de lui, non. Non, c'était bien autre chose : j'avais rêvé que Mathieu et moi avions couché ensemble pendant des heures et des heures. Nos deux corps étaient à nouveaux liés, et nos lèvres scellées. Nous n'avions rien fait d'autre, à part ça. Certes, j'étais très satisfait, mais j'eus une sensation de frustration en constatant ne m'avait pas parlé, ne m'avait même pas regardé. Je cherchai son regard, le forçant presque à me regarder, mais il ne faisait que fixer le vide, ne répondant pas aux peu de phrases que je lui adressai. Et j'avais également eu une pointe de frustration en voyant que ses yeux, d'habitude joliment azuré et légèrement gris, étaient encore beaucoup trop claire que leurs couleurs initiales.

Je tournai mon visage vers le radio réveil : 12h.

J'avais immensément faim, mais je n'avais absolument aucune envie de me lever. J'aperçus mon téléphone sur la table de chevet, et l'attrapai d'un rapide coup de main.

Aucun message de Mathieu. Aucun message de personne d'ailleurs.

J'avais irrésistiblement envie de l'appeler, mais mon estomac grondait, exigant que je moque de lui.

Je m'assis difficilement sur le lit, puis me frottai le visage encore une fois. Une vague souvenir me revint en tête. C'était encore Mathieu, oui, mais cette fois-ci, je ne rêvai plus.

Pourquoi avais-je été quelque peu mauvais avec Mathieu durant la journée d'hier ? Il s'amusait de notre situation. Le voir rire aux éclats avec Kriss, puis savoir qu'il a osé dire à ce dernier que nous n'étions que de « simples amis », cela m'avait mit dans une colère noir. Mais pourquoi cela m'avait mit en colère ? Je ne le savais pas.

Je jetai ces souvenirs hors de mon esprit en secouant la tête. Je ne lui en voulais même plus à vrai dire. Comment lui en vouloir ? Il est si mignon …

Je me levai enfin de mon lit, et prit directement quelque affaires propres avant de filer dans ma salle de bain. Après une rapide douche, je me rhabillai, et descendis dans ma cuisine. Mon ventre gargouillait, me hurlant de le nourrir.

Mathieu ne sortait toujours pas de mes pensées. Mon esprit repassait en boucle le rêve que j'avais fais la nuit dernière, m'obligeant à me mordre les joues pour essayer de ne plus y penser.

J'attrapai quelque chose au hasard dans mon réfrigérateur, et parti dans le salon.

Je fixai le vide, pensant inconsciemment à Mathieu. Chaque minutes s'accompagnaient d'un souvenir de lui. Je mangeai lentement, sans trop y porter d'attention. A vrai dire, tout ce que je voulais, c'était le revoir.

Je sorti mon téléphone de la poche de mon jean, et le déverrouillai en un tour de main. Toujours pas de nouvelle de lui.

J'avais envie de l'appeler, d'entendre sa petite voix pendant des heures et des heures. Je souris même à l'idée de l'avoir au téléphone, bêtement heureux.

Je composai son numéro, et hésitai à appuyer sur l'icône verte. Je fus assez surpris que Mathieu décroche presque immédiatement.

« - Allô ?

\- Oui, c'est moi, dis-je timidement. »

Mon cœur battait anormalement, et je souris niaisement.

« - Je sais que c'est toi Antoine, me répondit-il en me souriant. »

Je me mis à jouer avec une des mèches de mes cheveux, l'enroulant nerveusement autour de mes doigts. Merde, je l'avais appelé, mais sans trop savoir quoi lui dire.

Plusieurs seconde se suivit sans qu'aucun de nous deux ne lâcha un mot. Mathieu brisa le silence.

« - Tu m'as appelé pour quoi ? »

Je me redressai vivement, ouvrant la bouche. _Merde Antoine, porte tes couilles !_

« - Euuh … Tu fais quoi aujourd'hui? Lâchais-je avec le moins de naturel au monde.»

Mathieu ne répondit pas pendant quelque seconde, mais je devinai qu'il souriait de plus belle.

« - Seulement moi ? Pas Kriss ? Dit-il avec une voix taquine. »

Mon pouls ne fit qu'un tour, et je me crispai encore plus. Je senti le rouge me monter aux joues, et fus très heureux que Mathieu ne puisse pas le remarquer.

« - Euuh … Je … Enfin, je voulais dire …

\- On reste chez moi, Kriss est malade comme un chien à cause de la soirée d'hier, dit Mathieu en me coupant la parole. »

Je ne sue décrire la déception que je ressenti à ce moment là. Je maudis intérieurement Kriss, et serrai les dents.

« - Ah, d'accord. »

Si seulement Kriss n'aurait pas été là, Mathieu aurait été à moi pour le restant de la journée. Si seulement !

« - Maiiis ... »

Mathieu souriait encore, je le savais, je pouvais l'entendre. Un sourire presque moqueur, mais aussi aguicheur. Il faisait durer la dernière syllabe quelque seconde, faisant mine d'hésiter.

« - Tu peux quand même passer chez moi. »

L'ascenseur émotionnel. Je passai de la déception à la joie la plus totale en une demi seconde.

« - En plus, il y a une chose dont je voudrais te parler, rajouta Mathieu, l'air un peu plus sérieux. »

En l'espace de cinq minutes, je suis passé respectivement par la peur, la niaiserie, la déception, la joie, et maintenant l'appréhension. L'ascenseur émotionnel je vous dis.

« - Ouais, pas de soucis Mat'. Je peux passer à quel heure ? Demandai-je.

\- Celle que tu veux mon chère Daniel. »

Je souris encore une fois. Mathieu avait la particularité de me transporter dans une joie la plus totale sans raison.

« - Eh bien je pars de chez moi maintenant alors.

\- Je t'attend avec une bière ?

\- Avec plaisir !

\- Super, à de suite. »

Sur ces mots, Mathieu raccrocha.

Je m'empressai d'attraper les clefs de ma voiture, une veste, et enfilai mes chaussures. Je sorti de chez moi le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, bêtement heureux. Je me jetai presque dans ma voiture, et m'empressai de démarrer. Dans 30 minutes, je serai chez le plus belle homme de la Terre.

Je filai sur la route. Je n'avais qu'une envie, le voir, l'embrasser, et le sentir contre moi. J'espérai aussi que Kriss nous laisserai tranquille.

Mais autre chose me trottait en tête : Il voulait me parler de quelque chose, mais de quoi ? L'idée qu'il veuille arrêté notre pseudo-relation me frôla l'esprit, et me provoqua une boule au ventre. Tout était trop beau, ça ne pouvait pas s'arrêter maintenant. Il n'avait pas le droit.

J'arrivai enfin prêt de chez Mathieu. Son appartement était introuvable pour celui qui ne l'aurait jamais vue. Il habitait derrière de grands bâtiments administratifs, dont l'accès était bloqué par une porte blindé protégé par un digicode.

Je garai ma voiture à quelque mètre de chez Mathieu. Je m'empressai de sortir de la voiture, et courus presque pour aller chez lui. J'arrivai devant son immeuble, et tapai le digicode que je connaissais par cœur. Une petite rue seulement éclairée par la lumière du soleil se dressa devant moi, sentant le renfermé, et l'humidité. Je traversai la rue pour enfin me trouver dans une très petite cour, devant la porte de chez Mathieu.

Mon cœur battait la chamade, et j'essayai de souffler pour me calmer. Je portai encore une fois mes mains au visage, et les glissai en suite dans mes cheveux. J'avais l'impression d'être une midinette.

En tournant le visage vers la droite, je pu apercevoir la cuisine de Mathieu à travers une fenêtre. Et à ce même moment, Mathieu entra dans cette pièce. Il était habillé d'un léger t-shirt blanc, et d'un jean simple. Je le voyais s'avancer vers son petit réfrigérateur, et en sortir une bouteille d'eau fraîche.

Il était incroyablement beau. Je ne le voyais que de dos, mais je devinai qu'il était magnifique, comme d'habitude. Il avait ses écouteurs dans les oreilles, et bougeai lentement sa tête en rythme avec la musique. Il referma le réfrigérateur pour attraper un verre sur une étagères juste à côté de lui, et finit par se retourné vers la table de la cuisine, qui était du côté de la fenêtre. Il posa le verre ainsi que la bouteille d'eau sur la table.

Il était maintenant face à moi, les yeux baissés vers la table. Il souriait légèrement, et susurrait les paroles de la chanson qu'il écoutait. Il était magnifique. Ses yeux cristallins rendaient son visage absolument adorable. Son corps commençait alors à doucement onduler au rythme de la musique, pendant qu'il versait un peu d'eau dans le verre. Je le regardai, silencieux, et adorateur.

Il leva brièvement le regard vers la fenêtre, et finit par me remarquer. Il marqua une pose, plongeant son regard dans le mien. Mon cœur eu un raté, et mes lèvres s'écartèrent. Mathieu lui, me fixa pendant quelque petites secondes, avant de m'adresser le plus grand des sourires, et de disparaître. Je devinai qu'il venait m'ouvrir la porte, quand cette dernière s'ouvrit rapidement, me laissant devant un petit homme châtain, souriant, et adorable.

« - Salut Antoine, me dit-il mielleusement, en me souriant. »

En un tour de main, il retira ses écouteurs, et les fourra dans sa poche. Je lui répondis par un sourire niai, me perdant dans le bleu de ses yeux.

Mon cœur et mon esprit avaient explosé à ce moment précis. Sa petite taille le rendait absolument craquant. Je n'avais plus qu'une envie, c'était de le prendre dans mes bras, et de l'embrasser aussi fort que je le pourrai. Je voulais le sentir aussi prêt de moi que possible, qu'il n'existe plus que nous deux sur Terre. Un sentiment nouveau grandi en moi. J'avais l'impression de m'envoler, de planer doucement dans les airs, admirant un ciel de la même couleur que ses jolis yeux, et écoutant le son de sa belle voix. _Mon Dieu …_

Ma voix était bloquée, mais j'affichai toujours un sourire béa, et affreusement niai.

Mathieu me dévisageait, voyant que je ne lui répondais pas. Il s'écarta doucement de l'entrée.

« - Tu peux entrer, tu sais ? »

Cette phrase me sortit de mes rêves, et je m'avançai à l'intérieur de la demeure de Mathieu.

Cette appartement, je le connaissais par cœur. A peine entré, je pu voir sur ma droite la cuisine de Mathieu, seulement éclairé de la lumière du soleil. En suite, un long couloir de dressa devant moi. Au milieu du couloir, à gauche, s'y trouvait une salle de bain, ainsi que des toilettes. Sur ma droite, il y avait également une petite pièce, seulement fermée par un rideau, qui servait de débarra. Tous les murs étaient d'un blanc impeccable.

Je marchai assez lentement au milieu du couloir, et entendis des petits pas me suivre, me confirmant que Mathieu était derrière moi. Je me dirigeai vers le salon, me souvenant soudainement que Kriss était aussi dans cette appartement.

Je finissais de traverser le couloir, pour enfin arriver dans le salon. Les murs étaient toujours aussi blanc, et éclairés par la lumière qui s'infiltrait par plusieurs grandes fenêtres. Un canapé, lui aussi blanc, était planté au milieu de la pièce, face à une télévision. Je devinai qu'elle n'avait pas été allumé depuis longtemps, vue le niveau de poussière sur l'appareil. De l'autre côté de la pièce, un mur était recouvert de plusieurs posters, d'un vieux meuble, et sur ce dernier, une petite télévision qui n'était pas branché. C'était le fameux décor de la célèbre émission « Salut Les Geeks », que Mathieu présentait sur Internet.

Le reste de la pièce comprenait d'autre petits meubles sans importance.

« - Kriss est dans ma chambre, sûrement en train de vomir ses tripes, dit Mathieu, presque en rigolant. »

La voix de mon amant (?) me fit sursauter, et je me retournai vers lui.

« -Ah, d'accord. »

Mathieu mit ses mains sur ses hanches, et s'approcha de moi avec un sourire coquin. Je senti mon cœur s'accélérer, et je paniquai. Je reculai d'un pas vif, et repris la parole.

« - Je … Je vais voir Kriss. »

Il me faisait perdre mes moyens comme jamais personne n'avait réussi à le faire.

Sur ces mots, je me retournai, et me dirigeai vers la porte de la chambre de Mathieu. Je devinai que l'homme qui était maintenant derrière moi, souriait encore, et qu'il avait sûrement remarqué ma gêne. Je marchai, un peu trop vite d'ailleurs, vers la chambre de Mathieu, et ouvris la porte avec rapidité. Je trouvai un Kriss a moitié mort, semi-allongé dans le lit de Mathieu, torse nu, et sentant le vomi de fête.

Je m'approchai doucement du malade, fermant la porte derrière moi. Il sourit en me voyant, et peina à ouvrir la bouche.

« - Hey, Antoine! »

Je souris devant son enthousiasme, malgré le faite qu'il soit malade comme un chien. Je marchai jusqu'au bord du lit, et m'apprêtais à aller à côté de Kriss, quand je vis par terre un sot donc le quart était remplit de vomi. Je reculai discrètement, faisant comme si je n'avais rien vue, écœuré.

« - C'est cool que tu sois passé, Mathieu se sentira un peu moins comme ça, lâcha-t-il avec un énorme sourire. »

Il me mettait mal à l'aise, et je pu lire une pointe de malice dans ses yeux. Je changeai rapidement de sujet.

« - Mais toi, ça va ?

\- Bien sure, depuis hier soir, je m'endors une petite heure avant de me réveiller pour vomir. C'est super. »

Cette question était inutile, car je voyais très bien qu'il n'allait pas bien. Mais je fus tout de même heureux de voir qu'il avait garder sa bonne humeur habituelle. Je fini par m'asseoir au pied du lit, restant aussi loin que possible du sot de vomi.

_Toc toc._

Je me raidis. J'entendis la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir, et vit une petite forme entrer dans la chambre. Mathieu était entré dans la pièce. Je n'osai même pas me retourner vers lui, sachant que je lui baverai littéralement dessus. Le visage de Kriss changea, et afficha une légère mine dégoûtée.

« - Comment oses-tu agiter une bière devant mon nez ? Dit Kriss sur le ton de la rigolade, tout de même écœuré par la vue du liquide ambré que tenait Mathieu dans sa main.

\- Tais-toi, demain tu seras le premier à m'en demander une. Dis Mathieu, moqueur. »

Ce dernier s'approcha de Kriss, un verre d'eau dans le quel se diluait un cachet effervescent. Dans l'autre main, il agrippait deux bières décapsulées et fraîches. Il me tendit un peu maladroitement une bière, et je l'attrapai immédiatement, m'empressant de la siroter. Mathieu posa le verre d'eau sur la table de chevet prêt de Kriss, et vint se mettre à côté de moi.

« - Prends ça, ça fera passer ton mal de crâne.

\- Tu sais très bien que tout ce que tu me donne à boire ou à manger finira dans ce sot.

\- Prend ça j'te dis. »

Kriss souffla, et avala le contenu du verre à contre cœur. Mathieu lui, entama enfin sa bière. Kriss se rallongea avec difficulté dans le lit, puis souffla encore une fois.

« - Bon les gars, je vous aime bien, mais j'aimerai bien dormir. Ou du moins, essayer. »

Mathieu jeta un bref regard vers moi quand Kriss ne le vit pas, affichant un sourire absolument craquant. Toujours aussi souriant, il se leva, fixant Kriss et se dirigea vers la porte.

« - Pas de souc'. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelle moi surtout, dit Mathieu avec sérieux.

\- Calme toi Mat', ce n'est pas ma première gueule de bois. »

Je souris légèrement devant le comportement protecteur de Mathieu, comportement que je ne lui connaissais pas.

« - Mais c'est parce-que je t'aime chéri ! Cria presque Mathieu, sortant de la chambre. »

Je le suivis immédiatement, adressant un bref coup de main à Kriss, qui me répondit la même chose.

« - Moi aussi je t'aime mon chou ! Cria Kriss à l'égard de Mathieu »

Allez savoir pourquoi je senti une colère monter en moi quand j'entendis Mathieu et Kriss se dire ces mots d'amours. Je savais très bien que c'était de la plaisanterie, mais je n'arrivai pas à m'y faire. A vrai dire, je n'arrivai plus à me faire à l'idée que Mathieu puisse avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

Le petit schizophrène ferma la porte de sa chambre derrière nous, pendant que je partis m'asseoir sur le canapé, fixant l'écran de télévision éteint.

Ça y est, nous sommes maintenant seuls, nous deux. Il n'y avait plus que moi, et l'incroyable Mathieu Sommet. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait lâcher, et que ma tête allait explosé. J'étais pétrifié, totalement incapable de bouger.

J'entendis Mathieu se rapprocher de moi. Lentement, doucement. Je n'osais pas tourner la tête pour le regarder tant j'étais gêné. Malgré tout, je priai intérieurement un quelconque Dieu pour que Mathieu se jette sur moi, et m'embrasse. Je pouvais entendre chaque bruits que produisaient les mouvements de son corps : ses pieds se posant et glissant légèrement sur le sol, ses bras se balançant à peine et frôlant son t-shirt, ses jambes ripant contre son jean, et sa respiration. Je pouvais même entendre ses lèvres former un sourire.

Il était maintenant à quelque centimètres de moi. Je pouvais sentir l'odeur de son gel douche, une odeur viril, très masculine. J'adorai ça.

Il continuait d'avancer, doucement, comme s'il essayait de ne faire aucun bruit. Mes mains commençaient légèrement à trembler, et ma gorge devenait sèche. Je portai la bouteille de bière à mes lèvres, et bu plus un peu moins d'un tiers de la bouteille.

« - Alors ? Prêt pour Polymanga ? »

Je sursautai. Mathieu continua de marcher jusqu'à s'installer à côté de moi, s'asseyant vigoureusement dans le canapé. Nous avions toujours notre bière à la main, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regarder cette dernière avec insistance, tendu.

Polymanga ? C'était maintenant dans deux jours, et je n'avais absolument rien préparé. Je n'avais même pas réservé de chambre à l'hôtel.

« - Ouais, à peu près, disais-je avec autant d'embarras qu'une gamine devant son premier amour. »

J'avais tous simplement l'air minable. Je fixai le goulot de ma bouteille de bière, totalement confus et stressé. J'osai enfin me tourner vers lui pour le regarder, et mon cœur explosa quand nos regards se croisèrent. Il me regardait avec un léger sourire amusé, et les mirettes grandes ouvertes. Le bleu de ses yeux me transperçaient, et mon cerveau se déconnecta du reste de mon corps, me provoquant un bug mental. Un sentiment grandit en moi, un sentiment doux, chaud, et incroyablement puissant.

Mathieu apporta la bouteille de bière à ses lèvres, et bu une gorgé. Il s'avança légèrement vers la table basse qui était en face du canapé, et y déposa sa bouteille. Il s'installa à nouveau confortablement au fond du canapé, et souffla.

« - Pourquoi on ferait pas la même chose qu'à la Japan Expo ? »

Il venait de me proposer de monter sur scène avec lui. Exactement comme l'année précédente, à la Japan Expo 2013. Mon cœur eu un raté, et je me mordis la joue pour ne pas sourire. C'était une parfaite occasion pour passé encore un peu plus de temps avec lui.

« - Tu veux dire faire un genre de battle ? Lui demandais-je.

\- Non non, je pensai plutôt à ce que tu viennes sur scène avec moi, pendant ma conférence. »

Je faisais tous pour paraître naturel, mais j'étais en réalité en train d'exploser. J'avais envie de sauter, de crier, de rire, et surtout de l'embrasser. J'avais une envie folle de crier au monde entier tous ce que je ressentais.

« - On a le droit de faire ça ? Disais-je à Mathieu, alors que ce dernier reprit sa bière en main. »

Il sourit, fixant ses pieds. Il se redressa, et bu encore une gorgé du liquide ambré, avalant lentement. Il reposa sa bière, toujours hypnotisé par le sol qui fixait, et encore souriant. Quelque chose lui trottait en tête.

Il tourna juste son visage vers moi, et me sourit de la manière la plus craquante qui soit, me faisant fondre. Je sentis mes mains légèrement trembler, et mon pouls s'accélérer. Il s'approcha de moi, doucement, sensuellement. Ses yeux se fermaient progressivement, au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. Ma tête commençait à tourner et mon cœur à me faire mal, mais j'étais incroyablement paisible. Je pouvais maintenant sentir la chaleur de son corps qui commençait à se coller au mien, me provoquant mille frissons. Il allait me rendre fou. Ses yeux étaient maintenant clos, et je l'imitais. Ses lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelque ridicules millimètre des miennes, et c'est moi qui séparait la distance entre nous deux.

Chaque muscle de mon corps se détendit au fur et à mesure que Mathieu mouvait ses lèvres sur les miennes, et nos deux cœurs battaient à l'unisson. C'était incroyable, c'était magique. Il était contre moi, épousant parfaitement la forme de mon corps, et purifiant mes lèvres des siennes. Nous ne faisions plus qu'un.

Je posai lentement une de mes mains dans le creux de son dos, et me retint de le serrer contre moi. Mathieu lui, passa sa main le long de ma cuisse, puis finit par s'arrêter au niveau de mon aine, me l'attrapant fermement. Je lâchai ses lèvres quelque seconde, retenant un gémissement. Il sourit, et ouvrit ses yeux. Il me fixait d'un air satisfait, et mon cœur eu encore un raté.

« - On a le droit de faire ce que l'on veut Antoine. »

Je venais de comprendre quelque chose. Quelque chose que j'essayai de cacher depuis longtemps, l'enfouissant au plus profond de mon cœur, sans même m'en rendre compte. Quelque chose de fort, de trop fort pour rester dissimilé aussi longtemps. Quelque chose d'incroyable.

Je l'aimai. J'aimai Mathieu Sommet.

* * *

**Reviews d'amour chérie ?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Je vais tellement me faire tuer pour avoir mis autant de temps D':**

**Mon excuse ? Une panne d'inspiration totale et absolue. Je peux comprendre que vous n'aimiez pas ce chapitre, ou en tout cas que vous le trouviez moins bien que les autres. Je l'ai écris durant les courts éclairs d'inspi ' que j'avais, et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il a mit 14 ans à arriver.**

**Je vous embêtes pas plus, et je répond aux reviews :***

* * *

kimochi08

J'adore , j'adore vraiment une de mes fanfiction préféré sur le couple Matoine , il me tarde la suite avec impatience j'adore la tournure que sa prend

Creepyy :

Merci énormement, j'éspere que cette suite en retard te plaira:3

* * *

Lilou-neko 

Bonjour ! (ou bonne nuit je sais pas)

Je suis une personne qui aime le Matoine (nan, sans blague, qu'est-ce que tu foutrais ici sinon ?), et perso je trouve que celui-là est juste génial, c'est vraiment kro mignon 3

En tout cas bravo, c'est super bien écrit, je t'adore (même si tu m'as presque fait passer une nuit blanche avec cette fic)

Creepyy :

Merci xD Sache que moi je passe des nuits blanches à écrire xP

* * *

Camille 

OMG t'a fiction est juste parfaite ! T'a façons de raconter est super et ton histoire change tellement de se qu'on voit partout, elle est vraiment original ! J'ai vraiment hâte de connaître la suite. Bisous 3

Creepyy :

Merci beaucoup, voilà la suite :*

* * *

The PATRON

"Beer! So much beer!", la fiction qui relaye Mathieu et Antoine au niveaux des divinité xD  
J'adore! :)  
Mathieu à trouvé un nouveau joujou chevelu...  
En plus Antoine n'a même pas la gueule de bois!BRAVO xD  
Bisous!

Creepyy :

Ce sont déjà des divinités *.*

Antoine est un costaud :P

* * *

8

Non... non comment est ce possible... C'est le seul épisode ou la suite est vitale, et c'est aussi le dernier d'actualité! Oo En tout cas ta fic' je crois que c'est la meilleure Matoine que j'ai lue, y'a pas de cul vraiment donc on se concentre sur l'histoire et tout, trop bieeeen!

Creepyy :

Voila la suite xD Et merci de dire que le faite qu'il n'y est pas de scène de sexe aide à bien suire l'histoire, parce-que c'est justement pour ça que je n'ai pas mis de sexe ^^

* * *

Harmonie 

Il est impossible que je n'écrie pas une seule review ici!  
Ton histoire est juste.. PUISSANTE!  
Tout est bien! Tout!  
Le jeu des sentiments, le... TOUT BORDEL À STEAK.

Alors moi aussi je le dis! C'est le meilleur Matoine que je n'ai jamais lu! Car crois moi j'en ai lu des tonnes!  
Continue comme ça et bravo! :D

Creepyy :

Vous êtes de plus en plus à dire que c'est le meilleur Matoine, et ça fait trop plaisir 3

ET ON DIT BORDEL À SALADE ! JE SUIS VÉGÉTARIENNE !

Merci :*

* * *

La Mandragore de Nantes

Comme promis j'ai fini de lire. J'ai beaucoup aimé! Je me demande bien ce que tu nous prépares bonne continuation! :)

Creepyy :

Oh, si vous saviez ce que je prépare :P

* * *

MinuitBronze

Hey ! Je viens de découvrir et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de partir sans laisser une review :)  
Jolie fiction, pour le moment ! Ce que je préfère par-dessus tout est l'attitude des personnages. Mathieu en mode allumeur est juste à tomber, sérieux je meurs, j'adore ce trait de caractère que tu lui a donné *_* et puis Antoine en mode je capte rien à la vie et toujours paumé, c'est vraiment très drôle :D mention spéciale pour la scène chez Antoine ou Kriss capte plus rien, du génie ! Hâte de voir comment tout ça va continuer ;)  
Bon quelques points négatifs tout de même : le scénario "on s'aime pas au début mais on s'embrasse étant bourré et on fini par tomber amoureux" est tout de même très utilisé, ce qui fait un peu cliché mais bon l'histoire et les personnages sauvent ça (moi aussi j'ai utilisé ce procédé pour mon tout premier matoine, voie de la facilité oblige ') :)  
Dernière chose, je suis vraiment désolée mais toutes ces fautes d'orthographe me coupent vraiment l'envie de lire, c'est dommage parce que c'est une chouette fic mais du coup ça pique les yeux...l'orthographe est vraiment primordiale quand on écrit, je te conseille soit de la travailler, soit de prendre un/une bêta ;)  
Dans tous les cas bravo pour cette fic, j'ai hâte de lire la suite !  
Bon courage à toi,  
Minuit :)

Creepyy :

D'abord, merci :* En suite, grâce à ta review, j'ai pris une béta, qui d'ailleurs fait un travail absolument incroyable. Elle corrige mes chapitres petit à petit, et m'aide aussi beaucoup sur ma façon d'écrire.

Voici la suite !

* * *

miki aren

WOUUUUW ! Sa c'est de la révélation ! En plus ont s'y attendait mais tellement pas! xD  
Franchement, j'adore se que tu fait ! En plus moi qui aime pas trop les lemons sans histoires, c'est piles le genres de fics que j'aime ! Faudrait juste un tout petit peu plus de personnages, même si je sais que sa va venir avec la polymanga et que sa risque de sortir un peu du but de la fic... Nan en fait c'est parfait ;)

Continu comme sa ! C'était marfluninien ( c'est un compliment, j'aime inventer des mots ;)  
Miki, ta loutre reine du monde :3

Creepyy :

Merci beaucouuup ! T'inquiète pas, les personnages vont arrivé, j'ai beaucoup d'idée pour le déroulement de l'histoire !:)

* * *

Ninja Panda

Ta Fic est géniale ! Je l'adooore *.* J'ai tellement hâte de voire comment ça va évoluer ;)  
Plein de bisous :D

Creepyy :

Pleins de bisou à toi aussi, et merci :*

* * *

Bipolxire. 

Non Antoine, ne tombe pas amoureux de Mathieuuuuu !

Et merde, trop tard.  
Ce chapitre est super (quoi que, vraiment niais aussi).  
Je trouve que le fait qu'il soit niais le rend génial parce que ça correspond super bien à ce que ressent Antoine à ce moment.  
Mais nooooon il ne doit pas tomber amoureux parce que Mathieu va lui dire que c'est son plan cuuuul ! (bon, ok, j'avoue que je sais pas mais chuuuut !)  
Plus on avance dans l'histoire, plus j'adore le personnage de Mathieu (son côté jemenfoutistedetoimaisenvraialinterieurjesuispaume est juste **).  
Désolée pour le paragraphe enooorme et interminable 3""".  
À bientôt.

Creepyy :

Et oui, notre grand et beau Antoine est amoureux :P

Et t'inquiète, j'adore les grands paragraphes xD

Bisou et merci :*

* * *

SunWings

Bien sûr que tu l'aime! Andouille!

Creepyy :

Oh bah oui hein !

* * *

Goupix67

BAH DIS DONC ANTOINE T'ES U PEU LENT A LA DÉTENTE, TU TE RENDS PAS COMPTE DE TU L'AIME ET QU'IL T'AIME ?!  
Sans déc', super, comme d'hab, par contre fait gaffe par ce que dans la 1ère partie du texte il manque certains mots .  
Hâte de voir la suite !

Creepyy :

Merci beaucoup ! Je vais corriger les erreurs, merci de me l'avoir dit :*

* * *

Nahily

KYYYAAA C'est trop MIGNON ! *3* *part courir un marathon pour se calmer ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu puis revient devant son PC*  
Comment j'ai adoré ce chapitre ! Mon dieu ! Durant tout le long de ma lecture je me sentais auprès d'Antoine, et je ressentais toute sa gène et ceux seulement grâce à des mots ! Juste pour ça je te dis bravo ! Et punaise, l'évolution de ses sentiments et juste superbement décris... J'en peux juste plus la XD Et puis l'intervention de la Polymanga... Je sens qu'Antoine va très vite se sentir mal à l'aise XD J'ai trop hâte de savoir comment ça va se passer ! Et puis je rêve ou Mathieu tente de rendre jaloux Antoine à son tour ? x) Et Kriss le suis en plus ! Quel bande de sadique XD Bref, je vais m'arrêter la parce que sinon je vais y passer la journée :')  
J'ai terriblement hâte de connaître la suite ! Tu n'as pas idée x) Vivement le prochain chapitre !  
Nahira

Creepyy :

MERCIIII ! Et voilà le chapitre terriblement en retard D':

* * *

Deponia

L histoire est cool et j adore comment tu decris les sentiments d Antoine  
Cependant il y a un problème de style (désolé de le dire comme ça) : le passé simple a la premiere personnes du singulier ne fait pas naturel. Faudrai utilisé le présent ou le Passé Composé  
Je t étripe  
Déponia

Creepyy

Merci de me l'avoir fait remarqué, j'essaie d'améliorer ma grammaire petit à petit

Bisou !

* * *

AliceSentouSommiel

Oh. My. God.  
TROP BIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN !  
J'adore, c'est juste génial **  
Ils sont trop chou les deux, le petit Antoine tout fébrile devant son preux chevalier, et le beau gosse Mathieu trop sexyyyyy ! J'adore comment ils se cherchent et tout **  
'TOINE S'EST ENFIN AVOUE QU'IL AIME MATHIEEUUU !  
Oui, promis, un jour j'arrêterai de crier dans les commentaires, mais c'est ma manière à moi de dire que j'adore :3  
Bravo bravo très chère, c'est juste une des meilleures fictions Matoine que j'ai jamais lu, et pourtant je peux te dire que j'en ai lu des masses ;)  
Hyper hâte de lire la suite

Creepyy :

COUCOU TOI ! VOILA LA SUITE ! MOI AUSSI J'AIME BIEN CRIER EN FAITE !

Merci ma chère Alice, c'est adorable :*

Voila là suite ! Tu n'es absolument pas au courant que le chapitre est terminé et à deux doigts d'être publié parce-que tu dodo x3 , donc j'espère que quand tu verras le chapitre publié, bah ça te fera plaisir !

ZOUBI ! :*

* * *

Smilinginlove

TENSION SEXUELLE !  
GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY !  
CHOUPI CHOUPI CHOUPIIIIIIIIIIII !

(hum, bref, j'adore ce chapitre, comme tous les autres en fait héhé :3)

Alors j'aime beaucoup la réflexion que se fait Antoine tout au long du chapitre, je trouve ça plutôt bien construit ! Et Mathieu, alors lui... Un allumeur reste un allumeur haha ! Kriss qui fait des petits sous-entendus... Est ce qu'on aura le droit à un lemon au prochain chapitre ? 8D (yeux de tarée de yaoi)  
En tout cas, vivement la suite ! :D

Creepyy :

Non désolé, pas de yaoi dans cette fanfic ! XD Par contre, j'en est écris un, parce-que j'aime bien les OS pleins de fesses aussi :3 Va lire Something Connecting From So Long Ago, c'est pleins de lemon !

ZOUBI ! Et merci :*

* * *

Mlle Curly

Super comme toujours ! J'adore comment tu décris les sentiments d'Antoine et la description de Mathieu en train de danser avec ses écouteurs ma fait baver ! *.*

Creepyy :

J'ai bavé moi aussi xP

Merci :*

* * *

Voila c'était tout pour les reviews, je vous aime d'amour les guys, bisou :*

**AH ET OUI J'ALLAIS OUBLIER ! Avec AliceSentouSommiel et bah on a une page Matoine les guys ! C'est : **_Matoine ou Sommiel ?_

**Venez, on est déjà pleins ! :3**

* * *

**Mathieu ;**

Je me réveillais difficilement, essayant de trouver d'où venait le bruit qui m'avait éveillé. J'ouvrais difficilement un œil, et aperçu une fine silhouette filer devant mirettes encore endormit. Je me redressais péniblement sur les coudes, les yeux mi-clos. J'entendis le bruit d'un mécanisme, et une vive lueur me brûla les yeux. Je grognais, me cachant la tête dans les coussins du canapé.

« Lève toi, on prend le train dans trois heures ! S'exclama Kriss, qui avait lever les volets, laissant pénétrer dans le salon de mon appartement une éclatante lumière.

_ Wouah, comme si je n'allais pas avoir le temps de me préparer en trois heures, dis-je tout bas, n'ayant pas la force de parler plus fort. »

Je grognais encore une fois. Je retirais un coussin de mon visage, plissant les yeux. Je pus constater que Kriss allait beaucoup mieux qu'hier il était habillé, coiffé, rasé de prêt, et avait même mit du parfum. Il arborait un sourire raynant, me fixant.

« Quoi ? Lui demandai-je.

_ Je suis heureux mon chère !

Je m'assis sur le canapé, me frottant les yeux à l'aide d'une de mes mains.

_ Et pourquoi tant d'enthousiasme ? Le questionnai-je.

Kriss filait dans sa chambre, laissant la porte ouverte. Je vis sur son lit une valise ouverte, Kriss y rangeant quelque vêtement.

_ Parce-que j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi !

Je me tournais vers lui, le regardant plier quelque t-shirt pendant que j'attendis une réponse un peu plus précise de sa part. Je vis son sourire s'agrandir, et il tourna son visage vers moi.

_ Antoine prend le train avec nous. Finit-il par lâcher.

Mon cœur rata un battement, pendant que mon cerveau essayait de comprendre ce que Kriss venait de me dire. Antoine avait dit qu'il ne prendrait le train que le jour même, prétextant ne pas vouloir payer une nuit à l'hôtel inutilement. J 'étais heureux, mais je n'en montrai aucun signe.

Je me levais lentement, étirant les bras. Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain, continuant de discuter avec Kriss.

_ Et en quoi est-ce une bonne nouvelle pour moi ? Dis-je avec un petit sourire en coin, que Kriss ne pu voir.

J'arrivais dans la salle d'eau, et attrapais ma brosse à dent. Je jetais un œil dans le miroir et y vit mon visage fatigué et mes cheveux décoiffés. Je mis une noisette de dentifrice sur ma brosse à dent, et la mit dans ma bouche.

_ Rooh, ne fais pas genre ! Je sais que tu l'aimes bien.

_ Mmh ! Essayai-je de répondre, me lavant les dents.

Je crachais le dentifrice dans le lavabo, me rinçais la bouche et en profitais pour me passer de l'eau fraîche sur le visage.

_ Oui l'aime bien, c'est mon ami. Reprenais-je.

J'entendais Kriss rigoler pendant que j'attrapai une brosse, me la passant dans mes cheveux. Je ne me coiffais pas plus, sachant que je passerais ma journée avec un chapeau sur la tête.

Mais une question me vint à l'esprit : pourquoi Antoine avait changer ses plans du jour au lendemain ?

Kriss commençait à parler, mais je le coupai, sachant très bien que le reste de ses paroles feraient allusion à ma relation avec Antoine.

_ Mais comment tu sais qu'il vient avec nous ?

Je vis le reflet de Kriss dans le miroir qui traversait le couloir, direction la cuisine. Je l'entendis allumer la machine à café.

_ Il me l'a dit ce matin, juste avant que je vienne te réveiller. Me répondit Kriss. »

Il aurait changer son planning pour moi ? Juste pour que nous passions la journée ensemble ? Cet idée me fit frissonner, quoi qu'un peu peur.

Je ne répondais pas à Kriss, et filais dans ma chambre attraper quelques affaires, et bien sure, mon chapeau. Je m'habillais en quatrième vitesse, mon corps me réclamant une bonne tasse de café fumante et une cigarette. Je me rendais dans la cuisine, trouvant Kriss assit à la table, deux tasses d'assommoirs en face de lui. Je m'asseyais, attrapant une des tasses, y plongeant deux sucres. Kriss lui, versait un peu de lait dans la sienne, et s'étirait dans son siège. Tout en remuant mon café à l'aide d'une cuillère, j'attrapais une cigarette dans un paquet posé sur la table, et l'allumais. J'ouvris la fenêtre, et crachais la fumée à l'extérieur. Je portais la tasse à mes lèvres, et bu une gorgée du liquide brûlant. Kriss lui, me fixa encore.

« Quoi ? Demandai-je encore, avec un petit sourire.

_ Tu sais qu'il n'a toujours pas réservé de chambre ? Dit-il en parlant d'Antoine.

_ Il en réservera une.

_ Et si il n'y a plus de chambre de libre ?

Je ris doucement.

_ Il y en aura.

Kriss afficha encore et toujours son sourire, buvant à son tour un peu de café.

_ Il y a beaucoup de personne qui viennent pour la Polymanga, les hôtels seront pleins à craquer, surtout celui …

Je le coupai dans sa phrase, répliquant :

_ Antoine et moi, on ne sort pas ensemble, Kriss. »

Je détournai mon regard du sien, le dirigeant vers ma tasse de café. Je portais cette fois-ci ma cigarette à mes lèvres, et entendis Kriss souffler doucement. Je crachais encore une fois la fumée vers l'extérieur, et la posais dans le cendrier. Un grand silence s'installait entre nous. Le seul bruit que nous pouvions entendre était le chant des oiseaux, et des quelques voitures roulant prêt de chez moi. Chacun bu son café silencieusement.

Entre Antoine et moi, il n'y avait rien de sérieux mais je devinais que Kriss pensait le contraire. Je relevai rapidement le regard vers lui, et vis qu'il affichait une mine quelque peu déçu. Je regardai encore ma tasse, et brisai le silence.

_ On n'est pas amoureux, on ne fait que s'amuser. Rien de plus. Et cette relation n'ira jamais plus loin que ça.

Sans le vouloir, j'étais un peu sec dans mes paroles, ce qui fit perdre à Kriss son sourire. Je finis de boire mon café, et écrasai ma cigarette dans un cendrier après l'avoir rapidement terminé. Je me levais et posais ma tasse dans l'évier. Sans dire un mot, je partis dans ma chambre, et attrapais une petite valise dans la quelle j'y plaçais quelques affaires. Je pris également un sac en tissu qui me servirai à ramener les cadeaux que m'offrirait les fans, le pliais, et le rangeais dans la valise.

Une fois mes affaires rangées, je passais un peu plus d'une heure sur mon ordinateur à traîner sur les réseaux sociaux, publiant quelques photos de mon départ, et même une avec Kriss. Ce dernier ne me posait plus une question en rapport avec Antoine, et j'en étais satisfait. Je me levais pour aller dans la cuisine, m'allumer encore une fois une cigarette. J'en glissais une entre mes lèvres, embrasant le bout tout en inspirant. Je m'appuyais contre la table, et crachais encore la fumée à l'extérieur. J'entendis des petits pas venir vers moi, et vis Kriss apparaître à l'entrée de la pièce.

_ On ne vas pas tarder à y aller, vaut mieux y être en avance. Dit le présentateur de _Minute Papillon_, souriant.

J'acquiesçais en m'appuyant sur mes deux jambes et en écrasant ma cigarette dans un cendrier. J'attrapais une paire de chaussures dans l'entrée que j'enfilais en quelque seconde avant de me diriger vers ma chambre pour prendre ma valise. En passant par le salon, je vis Kriss au téléphone, tenant sa valise. J'écoutais inconsciemment la discussion qu'il put avoir avec la personne à l'autre bout de fil, pensant que cela pouvait être Antoine.

« Dans dix ou quinze minutes je pense. On y va en voiture puis on la laisse sur le parking.

Oui, c'était forcément Antoine.

_ Bon je te laisse, on va partir. A de suite bro ! »

Sur ces derniers mots il raccrocha, rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche. J'attrapais ma valise et parti dans la cuisine, traînant derrière moi mon bagage. Je pris mon paquet de cigarette ainsi que mon briquette, et attendis Kriss devant la porte d'entrée. Ce dernier arrivait, portant lui aussi ses bagages.

Le trajet vers la gare fut court, et malgré les embouteillages, nous étions arrivé assez rapidement. Je marchais sur le parking, toujours agrippant ma valise. J'étais suivi de près par Kriss, ce dernier sifflotant gaiement.

Pour tout avouer, j'étais un peu anxieux de la venue d'Antoine. Je craignais qu'il aurait le même comportement comme quand nous étions ensemble. Je n'avais absolument pas honte de notre relation, mais je ne voulais pas l'afficher aux yeux de tous, sachant très bien qu'il y avait sûrement plusieurs de nos fans dans cette gare. Je me rendis d'ailleurs bien compte que je ne passai pas inaperçu en voyant un petit groupe d'adolescente se trouvant à quelque mètres de moi glousser quand elles me virent marcher. Je les regardai en leurs lâchant un petit sourire et leurs faisant un geste de la main. Plusieurs d'entre-elles se mirent à rire nerveusement, affichant toutes des sourires radieux. Je tournai la tête vers Kriss et se dernier lâcha un sourire en riant :

« Ne me regarde pas ! C'est tes fangrils, pas les miennes ! »

Je ris avec lui, ne faisant plus attention aux petites voix qui prononçait plusieurs fois mon prénom. Mais parmi ces voix qui m'appelaient, une autre était plus grave et se fit bien plus forte que toutes les autres. Je fronçai les sourcils, et m'arrêtai.

« Mathieu !

C'était bien évidement Antoine, marchant rapidement vers Kriss et moi. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers le groupe de fille qui avait également reconnu Antoine, et j'aperçus aussi que plusieurs d'entre-elles avaient sortir leurs téléphones portables, nous mitraillant de photos. Mon regard filait vers Antoine qui s'approcha de plus en plus de nous, puis vers les adolescentes. L'idée qu'il vint m'embrasser devant tout ce petit monde m'effleura l'esprit, mais je sus qu'il ne le ferait pas d'abord parce-qu'il ne savait pas que Kriss était au courant de notre relation et qu'il n'oserait pas le faire devant lui, et en suite parce-qu'il avait lui aussi bien remarqué les jeunes filles qui surveillaient tous nos faits et gestes.

Antoine s'approchait vers Kriss essoufflé, et ils se saluèrent. J'étais face à eux deux, attendant qu'Antoine vint me saluer. Après avoir dit bonjour à Kriss, son regard se redirigeait vers moi, et il m'adressait un petit sourire en coin. Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien, étrangement heureux de le revoir. Il restait immobile quelque seconde avant d'enfin s'avancer vers moi, toujours souriant. Les adolescentes continuaient de glousser, ce qui commençait maintenant à légèrement m'agacer. Antoine lui n'y portait plus attention, et arrivait à quelque centimètre de moi. Il lâcha sa valise, posa une main sur mes hanches, et me provoqua un frisson. Je souris moi aussi, bêtement heureux. Il avança sa tête vers la mienne, et me fit la bise comme il l'avait fait pour Kriss. J'étais soulagé qu'il ne s'était pas jeter sur mes lèvres.

Son sourire était niai, mais je trouvai ça adorable. Et même si je savais que nous nous faisons épier par quelque fan girls, j'avais envie de l'embrasser. Il était tellement mignon avec ses lèvres timidement tiré vers le haut, et ses paupières papillonnant avec rapidité.

« Bon, vous comptez restez là toute la matinée ? Dis Kriss en nous dépassant, traînant son bagage derrière lui. »

Antoine ne bougeait pas d'un poil et continuait de sourire en me fixant, avant de finir par suivre Kriss au bout de quelque seconde. Sorti de mes pensées par les énièmes gloussement des adolescentes, je me retournai et suivis également Kriss qui était aux côtés d'Antoine.

La gare était pleine de monde et nous avions du mal à nous suivre les un les autres. Nous avions finit par réussir à monter dans notre train sans nous perdre et à s'asseoir. Antoine était assit à côté de moi, et Kriss était en face de nous deux. Nous avions plusieurs heures de voyage devant nous, et en entendant mon estomac gronder, je regrettais de ne pas avoir manger avant de venir. Tant pis, je mangerais arriver là bas. Je jetais un œil à l'extérieur, et vis le paysage défiler peu à peu.

Le train était maintenant bientôt arrivé à destination. J'avais passé mes heures d'ennuis à discuter avec Kriss et Antoine. D'ailleurs, ce dernier était peu bavard ce jour là. Il se contentait de jeter des regard furtif avec moi, et acquiescer quand on lui adressait la parole. Quelque personne qui nous avaient reconnu étaient aussi venu nous voir, nous demande avec gentillesse tantôt une photo, tantôt un autographe. Ils restaient quelque minutes avec nous afin de discuter, puis repartaient s'asseoir à leurs place.

Le train arrivait enfin en Suisse, et mon estomac hurlait de faim. Il était treize heure passées, et je n'avais qu'une envie : trouver un restaurant, et me goinfrer.

Je fus le premier à sortir du wagon, bagage en main, et suivis par mes deux acolytes. Nous nous dirigions vers l'hôtel qui n'était qu'à quelque pas de la gare, et je priais pour que le restaurant s'y trouvant accepte encore de nous servir à cette heure là. Je rentrais à l'intérieur de l'hôtel et me dirigeais vers l'accueil. Kriss demandait les clefs de sa chambre et montait directement y ranger ses affaires. Il appelait un ascenseur, y rentrait pour se rendre à l'étage. Avant de disparaître derrière les portes métalliques, il m'adressait un petit sourire. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus que le personnel de l'accueil, Antoine, et moi.

Je m'avançais vers le comptoir fait de bois et de marbre sombre et m'adressais au jeune homme habillé d'une chemise et d'un pantalon de costard soigneusement repassés.

« Bonjour, j'ai réservé au nom de Mathieu Sommet, s'il vous plaît. »

Je devinais qu'il s'appelait Ian en voyant le petit badge épinglé à sa chemise. Il acquiesçait en souriant, et dirigeait son regard vers un ordinateur posé devant ses yeux. Je m'appuyais légèrement au comptoir, tapotant doucement des doigts sur le marbre. Les secondes passaient, et le réceptionniste perdit petit à petit son sourire, fronçant les sourcils. Je finis par jeter un œil autour de moi, et fus soulagé de trouver l'entrée du restaurant qui se trouvait à quelque mètre plus loin. Mais ma déception fut elle aussi très grande quand j'y vis un petit panneau indiquant que le restaurant était fermé. Je jurais intérieurement, et mon estomac grondait encore une fois.

_ Euh … Je suis vraiment désolé.

Bien sure, un malheur n'arrive jamais seul.

Je redirigeai mon regard vers le réceptionniste, la faim m'irritant.

_ Votre chambre à été donné à d'autre client par erreur. Finit-il par dire.

_ C'est une blague ? J'ai réservé cette chambre il y a presque deux semaines !

Cet incompétence m'avait mit en colère, et je soufflai d'énervement.

_ La seule chambres qui nous reste est une suite et …

_ Vous pensez vraiment que j'ai les moyen de m'offrir une suite ?! Fulminai-je en le coupant dans sa phrase.

L'hôte se raidit, et je regrettai immédiatement de m'être énervé contre lui. Il n'était peut être même pas responsable de cet incident. J'en avais même oublié qu'Antoine était juste derrière moi. Je l'entendis d'ailleurs se rapprocher et il se mit à côté de moi.

_ Elle vous sera offerte monsieur, ainsi que le room service. »

J'eus un bug mental. J'étais figé, fixant le blanc des yeux du réceptionniste. Aucun mot de put sortir de ma bouche, et cela durant plusieurs secondes. Mon esprit mit du temps à réaliser que je venais de passer à une chambre d'hôtel banale à une suite au dernier étage du bâtiment que je n'aurais sûrement jamais pu m'offrir, et tout ça gratuitement. Par contre, une autre chose que mon esprit avait bien assimilé, c'était que le room service m'était offert. Et cela voulait dire que je pourrais finalement manger, ce que je voudrais, quand je le voudrais, et sans payer un sous. Finalement, cette journée ne s'annonçait pas si terrible.

« S'il vous plaît. Dit timidement Antoine en s'adressant au jeune homme en face de lui.

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil vers lui, et vit qu'il avait les sourcils froncés, et passait une main dans ses cheveux.

_ Vous avez dit que c'était la seule chambre qu'il restait ?

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il avait raison, le réceptionniste avait bien dit que cette suite était la seule chambre restante. Je tournai vivement la tête dans sa direction, le maudissant de ne pas avoir réservé de chambre quelque jours plus tôt, comme Kriss et moi l'avions fait. Kriss avait d'ailleurs émit l'hypothèse qu'Antoine n'aurait peut être pas la possibilité d'en prendre une.

L'hôte acquiesça, et Antoine soufflait.

Un léger sourire se forma sur mes lèvres, et une idée germa dans mon esprit. Je redirigeai mon regard vers notre chère Ian, et lui tendis un énorme sourire.

_ Vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénient à ce que mon ami partage cette chambre avec moi, n'est-ce-pas ?

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Antoine qui tournait la tête vers moi. Je continuai de fixer le réceptionniste, attendant une réponse de sa part.

Personne ne sera au courant que je partagerais la même chambre avec Antoine, excepté Kriss. Et de toute manière, Antoine aurait sûrement finit dans ma chambre d'une façon ou d'une autre.

_ Non, absolument pas. Répondit sèchement l'hôte, me tendant une carte magnétique portant le numéro de ma suite. »

Je pris la carte d'une main, et adressais un « merci » au jeune homme avant de partir vers les ascenseurs, suivit d'Antoine. Après être monté au dernière étage, je pu enfin voir à quoi ressemblait l'endroit où je séjournerais pendant quelques jours la suite comportait trois pièce. La première était la pièce principale, un salon magnifiquement décorée et meublé d'une table basse, de plusieurs canapés, d'une télévision, et plusieurs petits meubles de décoration. Au fond de la pièce se trouvait un balcon avec une vue magnifique donnant sur un lac.

Antoine lui avançait dans le salon, tandis que je restais dans l'entrée, admirant encore la beauté de la suite. Antoine laissait sa valise au pied des canapés, et tombait lourdement dans l'un d'entre eux.

« Merci beaucoup Mathieu. Dit-il timidement, les yeux rivés sur le sol.

Je souris et me dirigeai vers une pièce sur la gauche, et y découvrir une chambre aussi bien décoré que le salon. Au milieu de la pièce trônait un énorme lit dont les draps étaient soigneusement faits. Je posai mes bagages au pied du lit, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

_ Tu n'as pas à me remercier, je n'allais pas te laisser dormir dehors quand même.

J'entendis la porte vitrée donnant sur le balcon s'ouvrir, et Antoine pousser un « Whoua ! ». Je quittai la chambre à coucher pour aller rejoindre Antoine, et fus moi aussi stupéfait pas la magnifique étendue d'eau qui se trouvait devant nous. Je m'appuyai contre la rambarde, contemplant le lac en face de nous, silencieux. Ou plutôt, pensif.

Je craignais que mon petit séjour avec Antoine soit découvert par quelque fans. Ces derniers risqueraient d'alimenter encore plus ces soit-disant rumeurs nous faisant passer pour un couple, et je n'avais pas envie de ça. Enfin, ces ragots me faisait bien rire, tant qu'ils restaient à l'état de ragots. Kriss était au courant, mais il était mon ami, et également l'ami d'Antoine. C'était une personne en qui j'avais confiance, et je savais qu'il ne nous balancerait pas.

Mon estomac grondait encore une fois, me faisant perdre le fil de mes pensées, et me rappelant ce dont je rêvais il y avait quelque minutes : nourriture !

Je me précipitais à l'intérieur, attrapais le téléphone fixe de la suite, et appelais le room service.

Une trentaine de minute plus tard, un énorme hamburger dégoulinant de sauce et de fromage accompagné de frites fut livré à ma chambre, et tout cela avec d'un bière. Je donnai un pourboire à l'homme qui était venu me servir, et allait m'installer dans le salon. J'attrapais mon hamburger des deux mains et m'apprêtais à en prendre une bouché quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Antoine était sur la terrasse fumant une cigarette, alors je me levai pour aller ouvrir. Je tournai la poignet, et ouvris la porte.

« T'es un sacré veinard Mathieu ! Dit Kriss avant d'entrer dans la suite.

Il avança dans la pièce avant de s'y planter au milieu, admirant le décor. Je fermais la porte, et repartis m'asseoir sur le canapé. Antoine vint nous rejoindre et visiblement, Kriss n'avait pas encore remarqué sa présence.

_ Je suis allez voir le mec de l'accueil, Ian là, parce-que je ne trouvai plus ta chambre, et il m'a tout expliqué. Dormir dans une suite, et sans payé ! T'as vraiment de la chance !

Je croquais dans mon hamburger, trop affamé pour répondre à Kriss. Ce dernier d'ailleurs, fit glisser son regard vers le pieds des canapés, et fronça les sourcils en voyant les bagages d'Antoine.

_ Il ne t'a pas aussi dis qu'il partagerait sa chambre avec quelqu'un ? Dit Antoine en passant à côté de Kriss qui venait juste de le remarquer.

_ Non, pourquoi ? Demanda Kriss en regardant marcher Antoine.

Je pris le temps de lever la tête pour répondre à Kriss à la place d'Antoine.

_ Il n'y avait plus de chambre, du coup Antoine dormira ici. »

Antoine partit dans la salle de bain après avoir prit au hasard quelque affaires dans sa valise, me laissant avec un Kriss extrêmement souriant. J'avais déjà mangé la moitié de mon hamburger mais je le laissai pour boire quelques gorgés de bière.

En regardant Kriss, je devinais très bien qu'il pensait à la discution que nous avions eu ce matin. Je m'enfonçais dans le canapé avec mon assiette sur les genoux, et ma bière à la main. Après en avoir repris une gorgé, je pointais mon doigt vers Kriss.

« Ne dis pas un seul mot. Dis-je sur un ton faussement sérieux, souriant. »

Kriss explosait de rire, mais parti à l'extérieur, sûrement pour qu'Antoine ne l'entende pas. Je fini mon plat avec rapidité et délectais d'avoir enfin l'estomac pleins à craquer. Je réussis à lever mon corps et à le traîner jusqu'au balcon pour y fumer une cigarette.

Un bruit d'eau nous vint de la salle de bain, et je devinais qu'Antoine prenait une douche. J'en profitais qu'il ne soit pas là pour prendre quelques photos et même un Vine que je postais immédiatement sur les réseaux sociaux.

J'allumais ma cigarette, quand Antoine vint nous rejoindre au bout de quelque minutes, les cheveux en bataille et mouillés. Quelque gouttes d'eau roulaient sur sa nuque pour allez se faufiler en dessous de son t-shirt, rendant son propriétaire parfaitement attirant. Sa barbe était également beaucoup mieux taillée contrairement à son habitude. Il avait une serviette de bain dans la main, et la passait rapidement dans ses cheveux, répandant dans la pièce une bonne odeur de savon.

« Tu savais qu'il y a un jacuzzi ?

J'étais appuyé contre la rambarde, une cigarette dans un main, une bière dans l'autre. Kriss était avec moi à l'extérieur, face à moi, mais pourtant dos à Antoine qui lui était encore à l'intérieur, au milieu du salon. Mon regard croisa d'abord celui d'Antoine sur son visage se dessinait un adorable sourire, ce qui le rendait totalement désirable. Et, encore une fois, je regrettai que Kriss soit là au mauvais moment. Un sourire grandit lui aussi sur mes lèvres, pendant que je fis glisser mon regard vers Kriss, ce dernier me regardant avec un sourcils levé et les commissures tendues. Juste en le regardant, je pouvais deviner tous les sous-entendus qu'il aurait adorer me dire à ce moment.

_ Ouais, t'es vraiment un veinard, Mathieu. »

* * *

VOILOU ! A bientôt ;)

Reviews ?


	9. Chapter 9

OMG je suis tellement en retard.

Désolé les gars D' : Panne d'inspi', comme d'hab', hein ?

Bon, je fais un placement produit et je vous laisse lire.

**VENEZ SUR LA PAGE FACEBOOK « MATOINE OU SOMMIEL ? » !**

Voila.

BISOU !

* * *

**Deponia**

Avoir une suite personel...VEINARD !  
Je t étripe  
Déponia

**Creepyy :**

Il va bien en profiter;)

* * *

**Raptor Kawaii**

.Lité .à. ! BORDEL je veux la suiiiite **  
Oui, je viens de me bouffer 8 chapitres d'un coup car je viends de découvrir et Oui j'attends la suite avec impatience. Et savoir que tu as prévu d'aller au moins jusqu'à 20 chapitres laisse tomber ça me fait sauter de joie :D Non pas que je sois une grande adepte du Matoine, mais là c'est tellement bien détaillé, et les deux p'tis gars sont tellement touchants tout troublés par leurs émotions -  
Voilà voilà , plein de bisous sur les fesses et continue ce que tu fais ! 3

**Creepyy :**

Merci beaucouuup !:D Je suis vraiment désolé que le chapitre est mit autant de temps à arriver xS

* * *

**Finalnat**

LA SUUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITE S'IL TE PLAIT :(

**Creepyy :**

VOILAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA:(

* * *

**Mitsuki81**

Ce chapitre... Et les autres... Et cette fiction tout entière quoi...! Mais c'est vraiment génial enfait! Pourquoi donc ais-je pris du retard...? Que je peut être con parfois...En tout cas, j'ai adoré ce chapitre et il me tarde la suite!

**Creepyy :**

Voiiiila la suite:D Et c'est moi qui prend du retard D' :

* * *

**YaoiYuripower**

Trop bien la suite , le coup des fan girl ma bien fait rigoler. Kriss qui taquine Mathieu m'a fait rire tout le long , vraiment un très bon chapitre j'attend la suite avec impatience et sa promet avec Mathieu et Antoine dans la même chambre :3

**Creepyy :**

Oooh, ils vont bien s'amuser;) Merci, et voilà la suite !

* * *

**Morgaaane**

Wow. Wow wow wow.  
DIEU QUE J'AIME CETTE FANFIC ! Elle est top *-* C'est quoi ton secret pour écrire aussi bien ? :3  
* J'vais paraître nulle quand je vais commencer à publier :') *  
Bref, j'adore, on ressent vraiment les émotions à travers tes mots !  
Vite la suite ! :D

**Creepyy : **

Wow, merci ! xD Mon secret ? Bah … J'en est pas ? XD J'écoute toujours de la musique qui m'inspire en écrivant :)

Et encore merci à toi ! :)

* * *

**Nahily**

Le coup des fan-girls dans la gare m'a tué. Voila, cool ma vie.  
Bref, osef x) Un pitit chapitre de transition bien sympathique ! J'ai juste trop hâte de savoir comment ça va se passer dans la convention ** J'ai le pressentiment qu'ils ne sont pas au bout de leurs peines XD  
Nahira

**Creepyy :**

Cette convention sera mouvementé, c'est tout ce que je peux dire ^^

* * *

**Bipolxire**

Oh mon dieuuuu.  
Mathieu veut effectivement faire d'Antoine son plan cuuuuul (ou pas. Mais laisse-moi avec mes théories foireuses !). Kriss aka le mec qui est toujours là au mauvais moment me fait trop rire. Je l'imagine bien les regarder en mode : owwwn kawai.  
J'ai éclaté de rire lorsque Mathieu dit qu'Antoine aurait fini d'une façon ou d'une autre dans sa chambre (quand je disais qu'il voulait faire de lui un plan cul héhé..)  
A bientôt !  
Bipolxire.

**Creepyy :**

HEY ! Et bien ta théorie est vrai ! Mathieu veut effetiviement faire d'Antoine son petit plan cul x) Mais est-ce-que ça va changer ?

* * *

**Psychiotrick**

Vuiii je l'ai vu que maintenant parce que moi je suis ce genre de personnes qui dort à 4h30 du matin x')  
Il se sera fait attendre ce chapitre mais bordel à foutre qu'il est bien *o*  
J'ai juste eu un petit pincement quand Mathieu dit catégoriquement que lui et Antoine ne s'aiment pas, qu'ils ne font que jouer... :( *sniff* MAIS C'EST OBLIGE IL VA SE RENDRE COMPTE APRES QUE 'TOINE C'EST LE MEILLEUR ET IL VA LUI TOMBER DANS LES BRAS, TOMBER DANS LES BRAS, TOMBER DANS LES BRAS IL ME FAIT TOOOOMBEER ! (sur le rythme de "Tourner dans le vide" XD à la base j'avais juste écrit tomber dans les bras et ma drogue de ce matin a donné ce truc x) )  
Franchement le rôle de Kriss qui sait et qui les protège en quelque sorte mais en se moquant me fait mourir de rire x) il est hyper important mine de rien ! J'adore :D  
Non...non... j'ai pas bavé du tout quand tu décris la scène d'Antoine après sa douche non-non... *o*  
J'adore vraiment ta fiction, et ce chapitre est BLBLBLBLBLBLBLssime *_*  
Continue comme ça ma Creepyy préférée :3  
(PS : PLACEMENT DE PRODUIIIIIT ! x) Cette pub pour la page mama XDD )  
(2ème PS : mention spéciale pour avoir eu une review de MinuitBronze *o* je t'envie à peine xD )

**Creepyy :**

HEEEEEEEEEEY !

J'adore les grandes reviews comme les tiennes:3

EH OUI JE FAIS DU PLACEMENT PRODUIT Xd

Merci à toi :*

* * *

**Winou :**

NYAAAAAAAA BORDEL DE CUL.

( on va se calmer. )

Non sérieux j'ai relus depuis le début vu le nombre de fanfictions que je lis.  
Et je criais et agitait les bras ( tel Mathieu ) toute seule dans ma chambre.

Tu me fais rire alors que je suis malade de ouf [ et tout s'en branle tu sais] ( oui je parle a moi même ).

AAAAAAH MAIS JE VEUX LA SUIIIIIITE. Genre tout de suite.

Faut que tu l'ecrives vite.

Sinon malgré les rares fautes qui prônent encore ( wow j'ai utilisé un mot différent o/ ) ,ce qui n'est pas dérangeant, cette fanfiction reste une de mes préférées avec une autre que j'adore également.

Voila sur ce CHAPEAAAAU.

Mot de la fin: Caillou

**Creepyy :**

MERCI WINOU !

Désolé pour les fautes, pour le chap 8 j'avais publié le chapitre sans l'avoir donné à ma béta lectrice avant xS Mais celui là est corrigé !

ZOUBI ET MERCI !

* * *

**PurpleNavy**

Il presque 6h du matin et tu m'as donné envie d'un hamburger. (j'ai faaaiiiiim !)  
Bref, c'est assez rare que je commente mais là j'avais envie.  
Cette fiction est l'un de mes Matoine préféré.  
J'ai hâte de pouvoir lire la suite :)

**Creepyy :**

Merci beaucoup, voilà la suite ! :)

* * *

**Mad Calypso**

Je veux bien t'aider, si tu veux x)  
Je fais en général pas trop de fautes, je lis vite et je vais enfin (normalement) avoir internet chez moi, donc à part les fois où je suis en cours (j'suis en alternance) et même là j'arrive à me co, je suis disponible.  
Voilà.  
(bon tu l'as pas vu mais j'ai mis un 's' à disponible, c'est la misère)

**Creepyy :**

C'est extrêmement gentil, mais j'ai déjà une béta lectrice ^^

Le chapitre 8 a été publié avant d'être corrigé, du coup c'est pour ça qu'il est blindé de faute T-T

En tout cas, encore merci à toi !:)

* * *

**Mlle Curly**

J'adorerais t'aider, mais moi et l'orthographe ça fait 10 :/

**Creepyy :**

C'est gentille quand même, merci à toi !:)

* * *

**Antoine ;**

Sept heures. Je me réveillai doucement, les paupières toujours fermées. J'étirai chaque muscles de mon corps en lâchant un petit soupir fatigué. J'ouvris les yeux, et vis que je n'étais pas dans le salon allongé sur un canapé mais dans une chambre, celle de Mathieu. Et j'étais allongé dans son lit. Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres j'avais dormis avec lui.

Je me redressai sur les coudes, et scrutai la pièce à peine éclairée par les quelques rayons de lumière en provenance du salon. J'entendis un bruit d'eau venir de la salle de bain, et en déduis que Mathieu prenait sa douche.

Je ne me souvenais pas exactement de ce que j'avais fais la nuit dernière, à part le vague souvenir d'une odeur de bière. Je devinai que nous avions sûrement picolé. Beaucoup picolé même. L'alcool avait du me faire oublier les dernières parties de la soirée, car je me rappelai soudainement du début de cette dernière. Il y avait Mathieu, et Kriss qui était aussi de la fête, forcément. Nous étions dans un petit pub non loin de l'hôtel, et la bière coulait à flot. Mais cette fois-ci, comme personne n'avait l'obligation de rester sobre pour ramener les autres en voiture, nous étions tous les trois totalement ivres. Voila, c'était tout ce dont je me souvenais. D'ailleurs, j'étais un peu déçu de ne pas me souvenir de la soirée que j'avais passée avec Mathieu, car j'imaginais que nous avions du faire bien des choses une fois retournés dans sa chambre d'hôtel.

Je me levai difficilement du lit, un léger mal de crane me ralentissant. Je vis quelques affaires à moi par terre, celle que j'avais portées la veille. Je n'attrapai que le pantalon et l'enfilai avec lenteur, ces maux de tête devenant de plus en plus douloureux. Je m'avançai vers le salon, et fus baigné par les légers rayons de soleil qui commençaient à pointer le bout de leur nez. Je m'avançai vers ma valise qui était restée au pied d'un des canapés et y pris des affaires propres. En m'approchant de cette dernière, je pus apercevoir l'extérieur du bâtiment à travers la baie vitrée du salon, et je me pris à contempler la vue. Elle était nettement plus incroyable qu'hier le ciel était rose avec quelques notes de jaune, et le soleil peinait à s'élever dans le ciel. Quelques nuages étaient également teintés de ces mêmes couleurs, se reflétant dans l'immense lac calme et parfaitement lisse. Il n'y avait absolument aucun bruit, hormis les quelques chants d'oiseaux brisant le silence.

J'attrapai un t-shirt que j'enfilai immédiatement et un jean que je posai sur le canapé. J'entrepris d'aller fumer une cigarette, quand quelqu'un vint frapper à la porte. Je fis alors demi tour et me dirigeai vers la minuscule entrée, et ouvris la porte d'un geste lent et mal réveillé. Un homme soigneusement habillé se dressait devant moi, tenant fermement un chariot devant lui. J'eus un bug mental en voyant ce chariot débordant presque de nourriture des croissants, des pains au chocolat, des petits pains aux raisins, et même des œufs brouillés et du bacon grillé encore fumants. Il y avait aussi deux grandes tasses de café, une petite montagne de sucre, et un pichet rempli de jus de fruit. Je salivai littéralement devant ce chariot, n'ayant qu'une envie : avaler tout ce qui s'y trouvait.

« Bonjour monsieur, le petit déjeuné que vous aviez demandé. » Dit froidement l'homme.

Je relevai le tête vers l'employé, et acquiesçai rapidement, me poussant pour qu'il entre dans la suite avec toute cette nourriture. Il avançait vers la petite table basse et s'agitait, y posant tous ces mets qui avaient l'air délicieux. Je le remerciai, puis il repartit en un quart de tour, fermant la porte derrière lui. C'est aussi à ce moment précis que Mathieu sortit de la salle de bain en trombe, une serviette négligemment accrochée autour de sa taille, les cheveux encore dégoulinant d'eau. Il fut un peu surpris de tomber sur moi, et marqua une pause. Nous nous regardions fixement, je fus traversé par une vague de bonheur en le voyant en face de moi. Ses beaux yeux bleus transpercèrent les miens d'un éclair, et mon cœur s'emballa.

« Ah, t'es réveillé ?

Mathieu me sortir de ma courte rêverie, et j'acquiesçai encore une fois. Mathieu défit son regard du mien pour prolonger par dessus mon épaule, et haussa les sourcils en voyant la montagne de nourriture se trouvant sur la petite table. Un magnifique sourire grandit sur ses lèvres et il attrapa une serviette dans la salle de bain avant de revenir dans le salon en se frottant les cheveux, la serviette autour de sa taille beaucoup mieux accrochée. Moi, je n'avais toujours pas bougé d'un poil, contemplant Mathieu se pavanant presque nu au milieu du salon. Il balança la serviette sur le canapé et s'arrêta devant notre petit-déjeuné, les mains sur les hanches, maintenant dos à moi.

_Et bien dis donc, ils ne font pas les choses à moitié ! S'exclama Mathieu sur un ton enjoué, mais je suis quand même un peu déçu.

Il se retourna vers moi, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Je fronçai les sourcils.

_Je voulais te faire la surprise, et même peut-être t'apporter le petit-déjeuné au lit. Dit-il en même temps que son sourire grandissait.

Mon cœur ne fit qu'un tour, et je souriais é en jetant un œil vers notre repas, je lui répondis :

_Ça peut toujours se faire. Je vais me recoucher, et tu m'apportes tout ça au lit. Expliquai-je sur le ton de la rigolade, mais réalisant tout de même qu'il y avait un fond de sincérité.

Mathieu rigola. Je savais très bien qu'il n'allait pas accepter, même si cela m'aurait énormément plu. Qu'il y aurait-il de plus beau que de prendre un petit déjeuné au lit en compagnie du beau Mathieu Sommet ?

Toujours aussi hilare, Mathieu se dirigea vers sa chambre, où avec un peu de chance, notre chambre. Tout en attrapant quelques affaires à lui, il ajouta:

_Allez, va prendre ta douche pendant que je m'habille, comme ça on mange avant que ça soit froid ! »

J'attrapai mon jean posé sur le canapé, et filai dans la salle de bain. Je pris une douche en moins de cinq minutes, me séchai, et me rhabillai de mes habits propres. Je n'avais aucune envie de passer des heures sous l'eau chaude, je n'avais qu'une envie : profiter de ce délicieux repas matinal avec Mathieu.

Quand je sortis de la salle de bain, Mathieu était à l'extérieur, finissait de fumer une cigarette qu'il écrasa dans un cendrier avant de se précipiter dans le salon, se laissant lourdement tomber dans le sofa. Je le rejoignis, m'asseyant face à lui et attrapant une assiette. N'attendant plus, je remplis mon assiette d'œuf et de bacon, et attrapai également deux pains aux chocolats. Mathieu, lui, se rua sur sa tasse de café. Il y ajouta du sucre, remua quelques secondes le mélange, et le but presque entièrement d'une traite.

Le reste de la matinée à l'hôtel se passa agréablement bien. Nous avions pris notre temps, profitant du petit déjeuné que nous avions. Personne ne fit allusion à la soirée que nous avions passée. Je devinai que nous avions sûrement couché ensemble ce soir-là, mais je ne demandai aucun détail à Mathieu. Je ne me torturai pas l'esprit à propos de cette soirée, j'aurais très probablement d'autres occasions de passer une nuit avec lui. Mais je me torturai l'esprit avec autre chose.

Je savais maintenant que j'étais bel et bien amoureux de Mathieu. Cela ne faisait aucun doute pour moi. Et ne pas savoir comment se passerait notre relation à l'avenir m'angoissait un peu. Plus les jours passaient, et plus je voulais davantage de sa part. Je voulais une vraie relation, ou du moins quelque chose qui y ressemblait. Je voulais lui dire que je l'aimais, que je voulais l'embrasser et le prendre dans mes bras à chaque fois que je le croisais, que son regard me faisait littéralement fondre de bonheur, mais c'était impossible, parce que je n'avais aucune idée du bazar dans sa tête. Même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais, je savais très bien qu'il était paumé, et qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait. J'étais éperdument amoureux de lui, mais pas au point d'être aveugle. Je devenais plus qu'un jeu pour lui, j'en étais sûr.

Mais je n'avais le temps de penser à tous ça plus longtemps, car j'avais un stand de dédicace à tenir presque tout le long de la journée durant la Polymanga. J'avais reçu mon planning en arrivant sur place :

9h30-11h30 : Dédicace / 13h00-15h00 : Dédicace / 15h15-16h00 : mini F.A.Q. .

Je sortis un petit stylo de ma poche et griffonna en dessous de mes horaires : « 16h30-18h00 : Conférence avec Mat' » avec un petit sourire heureux. Nous n'avions prévenu personne de mon apparition sur scène pendant la conférence de Mathieu, cela serait une surprise pour tout le monde.

Je fus très heureux de constater que mon stand de dédicace serait directement à côté de celui de Mathieu. Les deux stands étaient identiques ils étaient tous les deux grands, plus grands que ceux de l'année dernière d'ailleurs. Une grande table ainsi que plusieurs chaises étaient placés au fond du stand, et plusieurs agents s'occupaient d'improviser des chemins pour les futurs files d'attentes avec des cordages. Et une énorme affiche était accrochée au dessus de mon stand avec le nom de mon émission et mon portrait.

Je m'assis derrière la table au fond de mon stand, et attendis. Les portes de la Polymanga allaient bientôt ouvrir aux visiteurs et je ne pus m'empêcher de stresser, sans aucune raison. J'avais déjà tenu un stand de dédicace l'année précédente, et pas uniquement pour la Polymanga, donc je savais à quoi m'attendre. Mais en une année, les choses avaient beaucoup changé le nombre d'abonnés à ma chaîne avait nettement augmenté, et je m'étais fait une véritable place sur le Youtube français. J'avais l'impression de devenir plus important aux yeux des personnes qui suivaient mon parcours, et donc la peur de faire une gourde durant ces quelques jours me rongeait les intestins. J'étais le roi des maladroits.

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers le stand à ma droite, celui de Mathieu. Il était assis sur sa table, lui aussi au fond de son stand, les deux pieds posés sur sa chaise. A cette instant, je notai que Mathieu ne s'asseyait jamais correctement, où qu'il soit. Cette remarque à moi-même me fit sourire, et je me pris à l'admirer, encore. Il discutait avec une personne que je ne pouvais pas voir, cette dernière cachée par la grande toile blanche séparant nos stands.

Mon téléphone vibra dans ma poche, décrochant mon regard d'un adorable visage d'ange pour le diriger vers l'écran de mon portable. C'était un message de Kriss.

Kriss à Antoine :_ « Vou me manqué tro mé bestaaahhh! on menge ansembl a midi ? »_

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en voyant ce message.

Kriss, n'étant malheureusement pas aussi connu que nous et n'étant pas apprécié par tout le monde, avait lui aussi un stand de dédicace, mais assez éloigné des notre et nettement plus petit. Je me dépêchai de lui répondre :

Antoine à Kriss : _« twa ossi tu me mank de ouffff ! wi on menge ensembl keur sur toi ma viiiiie ! »_

Je lui envoyai le message, un énorme sourire étirant mes lèvres à leurs maximum.

Je levai la tête, entendant soudainement des bruits de pas. Je m'avançai, et vis que les portes de la Polymanga étaient ouvertes, laissant entrer des dizaines et des dizaines de personnes arborant toutes des visages ravis et souriants. En jetant un œil vers Mathieu, je remarquai que lui aussi avait remarqué qu'une horde venait de faire apparition dans la salle. Il se leva de la table pour s'asseoir sur la chaise, et je le vis entamer une autre discutions avec une autre personne. Il souriait à pleine dent, et s'avançait un peu vers la personne en face de lui.

J'étais totalement obnubilé par sa présence, et je pouvais plus décrocher mon regard de lui. Inconsciemment, mon cerveau effaçait tous les bruits que mes oreilles pouvaient entendre pour se concentrer sur les faibles échos de sa voix que je parvenais à entendre. Mon esprit se vidait de tout ce qu'il pouvait contenir pour ne laisser de la place qu'au beau Mathieu Sommet.

« Antoine Daniel ?

Je sursautai, tournant la tête vers la personne qui venait de m'adresser la parole.

Une jeune fille aux cheveux colorés d'un violet vif était face à moi, souriante. Ses deux grands yeux bleus me dévoraient littéralement du regard, pendant que je la dévisageai en essayant de me rappeler ce que je fichais là.

_Je peux avoir un autographe s'il vous plaît ? Demanda avec le plus de gentillesse au monde cette adolescente.

Je jetai un œil derrière la jeune fille et m'aperçus qu'une file d'attente s'était déjà formée derrière elle. La plupart de ces personnes étaient des adolescents, la limite d'age devait être de vingt ans maximum vingt. Je fus même surpris de voir des enfants de l'âge de douze ou treize ans.

_Oui bien sûr ! C'est quoi ton prénom ?

_Ophélia. Déclara-t-elle avec un sourire de géant.

Quatre heures. Quatre longues heures amusantes et sympathiques, mais aussi très épuisantes J'avais le poignet en compote, et une faim de loup. Mon stand était maintenant officiellement fermé, mais j'acceptai de faire rentrer encore quelques derniers fans qui avaient attendu plusieurs heures pour me voir.

Toutes les cinq minutes je jetai un coup d'œil au stand à côté du mien, épiant toutes ces filles qui se jetaient presque dans les bras de Mathieu. Je pouvais même entendre certaines d'entre elles lui dire des « Je t'aime, tu es super beau, je rêve de toi », et j'en passe. Aux pieds de Mathieu grandissait une pile de cadeau. Je pouvais distinguer beaucoup de petites peluches, énormément de dessins en tout genre, et je fus surpris de voir même quelques vêtements, principalement des t-shirts.

Je finissais de discuter avec un petit groupe d'adolescents qui partirent après m'avoir remercié des milliers de fois, et jetai encore une fois un coup d'œil vers le stand de Mathieu. Nos deux plateformes de dédicace étaient vides et Mathieu était assis sur sa chaise, pianotant sur son téléphone, le sourire aux lèvres. J'espérai qu'il viendrait manger avec Kriss et moi ce midi.

Le reste de la journée se passa banalement je remontai vite à l'hôtel afin de déposer les petits cadeaux que m'avaient donnés mes fans. J'eus d'ailleurs une petite pointe au cœur en voyant que plusieurs sacs avaient déjà été déposés dans la suite, ce qui signifiait que Mathieu était déjà passé. Et je ne l'avais toujours pas vu. Je serai les poings et les dents, à la fois déçu et en colère.

Je partis manger dans un petit restaurant à côté de la Polymanga avec Kriss, et malheureusement Mathieu ne s'était pas joint à nous. Une fois de retour à mon stand de dédicace, je continuai à faire défiler les fans, leur signant des autographes et fourrant dans un sac tous les adorables cadeaux que je recevais. Une fois cette autre séance de dédicace terminée, ce fut l'heure de la mini F.A.Q.. Je fus installé dans une grande pièce loin de tout ce brouhaha en compagnie de quelques personnes qui aimaient mon travail, et plusieurs d'entre elles me posaient des questions.

Plus seize heures trente approchait, plus j'avais du mal à me concentrer. J'allais bientôt être sur scène avec Mathieu, participant à sa conférence. Je ne l'avais pas touché de la journée, je ne lui avais même presque pas parlé. Et je devais avouer qu'il me manquait terriblement. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à lui pratiquement tout le temps, il m'obsédait.

La F.A.Q. était terminée, mais elle m'avait semblé durer des heures et des heures tant j'attentais avec impatience et appréhension le moment où je serais sous les projecteurs en compagnie de l'incroyable Mathieu Sommet. Il était maintenant seize heures pile et je me dirigeai sans attendre une seconde de plus vers la salle deux. Je passai par les coulisses, évitant ainsi plusieurs personnes qui auraient été susceptibles de me reconnaître, et donc de me ralentir dans ma course. Je me dépêchais, marchant aussi vite que possible afin d'avoir la possibilité de passer un peu de temps avec Mathieu avant qu'il monte sur scène, ces maudits sacs remplis de cadeaux que je portais maintenant avec regrets me ralentissaient tout de même

Je m'enfonçai dans les couloirs, silencieux. Personne, hormis moi, n'était présent. Le bruit de respiration saccadée et celui des mes rapides pas résonnaient contre les murs étroits et gris du corridor. Mathieu m'avait dit de l'attendre dans une pièce numérotée du chiffre cinq, mais toutes les portes devant lesquelles je passais ne comportaient aucun numéro et cela m'inquiétait. Je ralentis ma marche et par la même occasion ma respiration. Je braquai mon regard sur toutes les portes qui défilaient à côté de moi, sans y voir aucun numéro. Je soupirai, sûrement par peur.

Soudain, une porte attira mon attention. Elle était comme les autres, peinte d'une couleur grisâtre dont la peinture s'écaillait sur les bords, et froide. Une seule chose la différenciait des autres un petit post-it de couleur rose fluo y était fixé à ma hauteur, sur lequel était marqué à l'indélébile le chiffre cinq. C'était celle là.

J'attrapai la poignet et l'actionnai avec difficulté, ayant plusieurs plusieurs sacs à la main. Je jetai un coup d'œil dans la pièce, mais ne vit rien car la lumière n'avait pas été allumé. Je m'engouffrai avec prudence dans cette salle, et fermai la porte à moitié derrière moi. Je balançai les affaires que je traînais derrière moi au hasard et glissai mes mains sur les murs pour trouver un interrupteur capable d'éclairer la pièce. Je trouvai ce dernier, allumai la lumière, et fermai correctement la porte. Restant face au mur, je sortis mon téléphone, et regardai l'heure seize heures quinze. Aucun appel, message, ou signe de vie de sa part. Je soufflai.

« Antoine ? »

Je frissonnai. Je connaissais bien cette voix. C'était Mathieu, il était derrière moi.

Je me retournai vivement, tout de même surpris. Je n'eus le temps de réagir davantage qu'avant même de croiser son regard, il se jeta sur moi, attrapant mes lèvres des siennes. Un puissant frisson me parcourut tout le corps, crispant tous muscles. J'écarquillai les yeux, regardant les paupières closes de Mathieu. Mon corps était maintenant plaqué contre la porte, et mes poignets immobilisés de chaque côté de ma tête. Mathieu mouvait ses lèvres avec fermeté, menant la cadence. Il plaquait son torse contre le mien, me provoquant un très léger gémissement qui le fit sourire.

Mon corps était littéralement à la merci de celui de Mathieu. J'imitais chaque mouvement qu'il pouvait faire, épousant parfaitement ses formes. Mon cœur, lui, battait à tout rompre. Je le sentais cogner contre mes côtes avec force, et ressentais chaque allé et venu de mon sang dans toute ma personne. Mon cerveau quant à lui, avait décidé d'arrêter de fonctionner, bien trop tourmenté pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Mathieu décida de lâcher mes poignets pour faire glisser les siens vers mes avant-bras avant de caresser du bout des doigts mes épaules. Il continua sa course vers mon torse, me provoquant un frissonnement incontrôlable. Je lâchai ses lèvres pour respirer, et ce fut à ce moment que je pus enfin voir les yeux de Mathieu, ce dernier les ouvrant avec lenteur avant de plonger son regard dans le mien. Ses yeux bleus avaient et auraient toujours ce don de me faire sentir totalement frêle face à lui. Il n'avait qu'à me fixer de son regard lubrique pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait de moi, et il en était bien conscient.

Il ne me laissa pas reprendre mon souffle plus longtemps qu'il m'attrapait les hanches, m'emmenant doucement vers un petit fauteuil dont le cuir était en lambeaux. Il me bouscula sur ce dernier et grimpa sur moi sans perdre une seconde. Maintenant à califourchon sur moi, il attrapa mon visage de ses deux mains et renoua le contact entre nos lèvres.

J'avais envie de lui dire à ce moment-là à quel point je l'aimais, à quel point je le désirais. Je voulais lui faire ressentir tout ce que je pouvais éprouver à son égard. J'aurais aussi voulu que le temps s'arrête et que nous restâmes ainsi, sur ce fauteuil, dans cette salle, dans cette convention, pour l'éternité. Ses lèvres qui se mouvaient délicieusement sur les miennes m'irradiaient d'un bonheur indescriptible, et ses mains brûlantes qui s'aventuraient maintenant sous mon t-shirt me faisait tressaillir. J'allais atteindre le nirvana.

« Tu sais que tu m'as manqué ? Susurrèrent ces lèvres que j'embrassais depuis maintenant plusieurs minutes.

Mon cœur se serra, Mathieu avait quitté mes lèvres. Il était toujours sur moi, mais il se contentait de me regarder avec un sourire satisfait, ses mains posées sur ses hanches. Petit à petit, mon esprit revint à la réalité, mon pouls se stabilisa, et ma respiration se calma. Je me rappelai de la conférence que nous allions donner, et du secret que nous allions encore cacher.

Mathieu se leva et sortit un paquet de cigarette de sa poche. Il y sortit une cigarette qu'il glissa entre ses lèvres, et en sortit une autre qu'il me donna. Je restai dans ce vieux fauteuil, complètement vidé de toutes émotions.

C'était fou à quel point Mathieu avait du pouvoir sur moi. Il n'y avait pas dix minutes, j'étais un homme tout à fait conscient et équilibré marchant dans un couloir. Et maintenant, j'étais une personne totalement obnubilée par le corps de Mathieu, avide de baisers et de caresses. Je soufflai, priant pour que mes esprits se remettent en place.

_Oui, j'ai bien vu ça. Lui répondis-je doucement.

Mathieu leva le regard vers moi, m'hypnotisant.

_Mais…

Mathieu revint vers moi, son sourire malicieux toujours sur ses lèvres. Il posa un genoux entre mes deux jambes et approcha son visage à quelques centimètres du mien. J'entrouvris mes lèvres, attendant de sa part un baiser, mais il ne fit que chuchoter ces mots :

_Ce qui vient de ce passer n'est qu'un aperçu. Attends-toi à avoir beaucoup plus ce soir, mon cher Daniel. »

Mon cœur rata un battement et un frisson me parcourut le corps. J'avançai mes lèvres des siennes, fermant délicatement les yeux dans l'optique de profiter du dernier baiser que j'aurais de sa part avant la conférence, mais quelque chose vint gâcher ce plaisir.

Mathieu s'éloigna soudainement de moi, attrapant son téléphone à la volée. En écoutant attentivement, on pouvait entendre des bruits de pas qui se dirigeaient vers nous, et je compris qu'il était l'heure. Quelqu'un vint frapper à la porte et Mathieu partit lui ouvrir.

« Vous entrez dans cinq minutes monsieur Sommet ! S'exclama une jeune femme toute pimpante.

_J'arrive de suite. Lui répondit Mathieu. Merci. »

Je me levai une fois que Mathieu eut fermé la la porte et m'approchai de lui. Toujours en gardant son sourire, il me dépassa sans même faire attention à moi, attrapa une bouteille d'eau, son chapeau, et une veste en cuir. Il repartit vers la porte qu'il ouvrit, et me fit signe de lui suivre. Mais il était hors de question que je quitte cette pièce sans avoir eu mon baiser.

Je refermai la porte et m'approchai de Mathieu en essayant de joindre nos lèvres. Mais ce dernier m'esquiva, plongeant son visage dans mon cou. Il attrapait un bout de ma peau entre ses dents et se mit à doucement à me mordre. Je rejetai la tête en arrière, mon corps désirant tellement plus qu'une simple morsure de la part de Mathieu. Je sentis une main agripper mes hanches et les plaquer contre celles de Mathieu. Je donnai un coup de rein involontaire, et gémis doucement.

Ce ne fut qu'après quelques secondes, qui me parurent durer une éternité, que Mathieu défit son emprise en laissant une belle trace rouge sur mon cou, que visiblement il prenait plaisir à admirer. Il détacha son regard de mon cou pour le plonger dans le mien, et me susurrer avec un charme incroyable :

« Il faut savoir être patient, Antoine. »


	10. Chapter 10

**Et voila le dixième chapitre bordel de merde!**

**J'espère avoir été moin longue à le publier cette fois-ci x)**

**FERME MA BOUCHE ET JE REPOND AUX REVIEW !**

* * *

**Emeraude-san**

Putain mais j'aime tellement ta fanfic ! C'est super bien écrit, les personnages sont bien fait, les sentiments sont bien décris et l'histoire est super ! Bref rien à redire ! Beaucoup de personnes on du te le dire mais c'est la meilleure fanfic Matoine ! Pourtant je ne suis pas fan de ce pairing mais tu réussi à me le faire aimer ! Donc bravo à toi, mille fois bravo ! J'aimerai bien savoir écrire aussi bien !

Keur  
Bizou !  
Emeraude-san la Pelle-Pirate-Pâquerette !

P.S.: comme la fonction review de mon tel déconne il est possible que tu recoive ce commentaire sous le nom "guest" mais j'ai un compte ! (Emeraude-san si tu veux savoir)  
3

**Creepyy :**

COUCOUW ! Mille fois merci à toi ! Je suis contente de t'avoir fais aimer ce ship :3 Et pour savoir bien écrire, il faut écrire, encore et encore et encore, et surtout demander l'avis du plus de personne possible :) Voila le chap 10 !

* * *

**Camille **

Sincèrement ta fanfic est parfaite, ont s'attachent tellement au personnages quand ils sont tristes ont est tristes avec eux et quand ils sont heureux ont est heureux pour eux c'est dingue comment tu arrive à nous transmettres leurs émotions. Même si on doit attendre plusieurs mois pour avoir un chapitre ça en vaut vraiment la peine. Bonne continuation et vivement les prochains chapitres 3

**Creepyy:**

SALUT ! D'abord merci :) Et ensuite, j'ai decidé de faire des chapitre plus court afin qu'il soit de meilleur qualité et que vous les ayez plus tôt ! :) Merci pour cette montagnes de compliment :3

* * *

**Psychiotrick**

...  
-Oui tout à fait Panda nous apprenons à l'instant que la jeune Alice est morte à son domicile. Les experts certifient qu'à la suite de la lecture de ce que ces étranges fanatiques appellent des "fan fictions", elle aurait fait une overdose et serait décédée de kawaiitude. L'auteure va-t-elle être jugée coupable d'avoir écrit une histoire aussi bien, ou la faute revient entièrement à la jeune fille ? La suite... APRES LA PUB !

*ressuscite*  
BORDEL DE BORDEL DE BORDEL DE BORDEL DE BORDEL DE BORDEL DE BORDEEEEL !  
*décède à nouveau*

*revit*  
Il faut que j'écrive une review avant de mourir !  
FHSDKFJZIEKDFJZEISDKFJNESKZS quoi !  
Mathieu...est...juste... GLOUBIBOULGA ! Trop sexy mamma miaaa ! A jouer avec Antoine, mais laisse tomber *entame son 7ème seau de bave*  
Il est trop choupinou-pineeet Antoine a être fou amoureux **  
J'espère tellement que ça va être réciproque, même si j'avoue j'adore quand Mathieu joue avec sa petite proie aux cheveux du diable x')  
Je me dis de plus en plus que le temps que tu mets est justifié :3 c'est SOOOOOOOO COOOOOOOL ! BLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBL *_*  
Y a tellement de trucs soulignés en rouge dans ma review tellement je dis des mots FJZJEHDF qui n'ont pas de sens XD  
J'adore vraiment comment tu écris, c'est bien calculé et tout pour nous faire languir, hésiter, et on se demande toujours si PUTAIN C'EST QUAND QU'ILS SE MARIENT ET QU'ILS FONT TOUT PLEIN D'ENFAAANTS ? Comment ça pour les enfants ça va être compliqué ? OH MIIIIINCEE !  
Continue comme ça ma brûleuse d'enfants et tueuse de poubelles ;)  
(FF ET FACEBOOK MONEYYYY ! PLACEMENT D'PRODUITS HUIT MILLE EUROOOOOOOS ! xD)  
Une tarée dangereuse qui a changé de pseudo o  
Psychiotrick

**Creepyy :**

OMG tu m'as tellement fais rire meuf xDDD

OUI DES PLACEMENTS PRODUITS ! TOUJOURS PLUS DE THUNE, DE COKE, ET DE PROSTIPUTES !

Sinon srx, merci pour ta review merveilleusement longue xD Je m'excuse d'avance pour la possible rage que tu ressentira à la fin de la lecture :3

BREEEF ! MERCI BEAUCOUP !

* * *

**Lilou-neko**

Hihihi, un nouveau chapitre *rire de fangirl démoniaque*  
(J'étais justement en train de regarder WTC. Coïncidence? Je ne pense pas)

C'est... Mignon? Ouais je sais pas trop, j'suis pas en état de réfléchir posément '  
Mais ce qui est sûr c'est que Antoine est vraiment trop mignon, et Mathieu... JE VEUX LE MÊME PUTAIN !

Y'a juste un truc un peu dommage... Y'A PAS DE SCÈNE DANS LE JACUZZIIIIII! ToT ...  
\- Bah au pire Lilou, tu te la fait dans ta tête.  
\- Ouais, pas con...

Bon bah sinon que dire sur ce chapitre?  
\- Il donne vachement envie de lire la suite  
\- Bon résumé, merci

Enfin bref, c'était pas très constructif comme review, tu m'en vois désolée (mais c'est ma vie d'écrire des review, donc même si j'ai rien à dire je le dit quand même, l'histoire que l'auteur soit au courant que je kiff sa fic')  
Merci beaucoup pour ce chapitre, enjoy et vive les chats!

**Creepyy:**

SAAALUUUT ! Alors d'abord, je ne sais pas si il il y aura une scène dans le jacuzzi, je ne sais pas où la placer et comment faire pour que ca ne parte pas en délicieuse et bubulante scène de de fesses :3 Parce-que je ne veux aucun lemon dans ma fanfic x)

Et merci merci merci merci pour tous ces avis, c'est gentil :3

TCHOUSS !

* * *

**Bipolxire**

Mathieu Sommet est un authentique fils à sa maman !  
Antoine ressemble étrangement à une jeune fille prépubère (c'est-à-dire... à moi. OH MON DIEU !).  
Mouwahahahaha, je sens que ce petit idylle ne va pas durer très longtemps. Mathieu va faire une connerie (après lui avoir violenté méchamment la prostate. RT si tu pleur a chak foa) et ça va tout foutre en l'air ! (t'as compris le jeu de mots avec violenté méchamment la prostate et foutre en l'air ? Comment ça non ?...)  
J'aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai envie que ma théorie soit juste (encore une fois vu que la précédente l'était héhé) parce qu'elles le sont jamais d'ordinaire ;_;.  
Bwefouille, Kriss va les balancer, pour sûr. Ouuuuu il va dire à 'Toine que Mathieu est un authentique fils à sa maman ! D:  
Raaaaaaaaaaaaah je déteste ce suspens que je m'auto crée !  
Je suis sûre que d'une seule et unique chose : CET AMOUR CHELOU PLAN CUL NE VA PAS DURER MISÉRABLE CLOPORTE !  
A bientôt !  
Bipolxire.

**Creepyy : **

Et bien, ta théorie est encore JUSTE ! *applaudis*

* * *

**Nahira Unsho**

RAAAAAH BLBLBLBLBLBLBL !  
Voila, donc ça c'est ma réaction.  
Sinon ça va ?  
Comment dire que j'ai adoré ce chapitre ? (comme tout les autres d'ailleurs)  
Surtout la fin.  
Evidemment.  
Je veux savoir ce qu'il va se passer sur scène.  
Et aussi à l'hôtel mais ça c'est évident.  
Je veux savoir la suite. Je hais attendre.

Bon ok, j'attend.

Nahira

**Creepyy :**

**Salut ! Ca va, tranquille. MERCI POUR TA REVIEW !**

* * *

**Mlle Curly**

JE VEUX VOIR CE QUE MATHIEU ET ANTOINE FERONT DANS LA CHAMBRE ! J'EN AI BESOIN ! C'EST VITAAAALE !  
Bref ! Super chapitre comme toujours ! ;)  
Prend tout le temps que tu veux si c'est pour nous sortir des merveilles comme ce chapitre !  
Comme toujours je suis fan et j'attends la suite avec impatience

**Creepyy :**

Voila le 10ieme :3

Merci à toi ! :)

* * *

**/!\ INFORMATIOOOOON /!\**

**Les prochains chapitres de BSMB, seront plus courts que les autres.**  
Si je fais ça, c'est que j'en est vraiment marre de bloquer sur des chapitres sur les quels j'ai des pannes d'inspi' à certains moment. C'est chiant pour vous, parce-que du coup vous avez les chapitres 2486546523 ans après que le précédent soit sortit, et c'est chiant pour moi, parce-que du coup je m'amuse de moins en moins à les écrire.  
Donc au final, il y aurait vachement d'avantage pour tout le monde :

\- Vous aurez des chapitres plus rapidement  
\- Ils seront surement de meilleure qualité (j'espère, sinon ça sert à rien xD)  
\- Je vais beaucoup moins galérer et rager sur un chapitre.  
\- Et ma bêta lectrice ne sera pas obligé de bloquer sur un chapitre qui fait 9 pages alors qu'elle a surement assez de boulot pour ses études.

Attention, cela ne sera peut-être pas appliqué à tous les chapitres que je ferai, mais seulement à ceux dont l'inspiration ne vient pas, ou ceux dont les idées que je veux développer ne sont assez poussé pour que je les raconte en milliard de pages. Il se peut que vous aller lire une pti chapitre de 4 page au calme, puis BIM ! Un chapitre de 10 pages qui arrive !

DOOOONC ! J'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas, et je voudrai bien que vous me donniez votre avis là dessus please :3

* * *

**Merci à ma béta Justine qui est encore et sera toujours incroyable :3**

* * *

**Mathieu **

« Salut les geeks ! Criai-je en marchant sur la scène une main dans la poche et l'autre tenant un microphone sans fil.

La foule était debout, criant de joie tout en m'applaudissant. Des centaines de personnes étaient là pour moi, pour me poser des questions et m'écouter raconter des conneries. Mon rythme cardiaque était élevé et mon corps vibrait sous les acclamations.

_Comment ça va la Suisse ?! »

Une nouvelle vague de cris me secoua et un sourire grandit naturellement sur mes lèvres.

La petite vidéo que j'avais préparée à cette occasion venait d'être diffusée, et j'étais entré en scène à la fin de la transmission. Le public avait rit et était visiblement très en forme, et cela me rendait heureux.

Antoine était juste derrière, il attendait d'enter sur scène. Nous avions convenu qu'il me rejoindrait losque quelqu'un poserait une question à son sujet. Et si cela n'arrivait pas (ce qui était pratiquement impossible, il y avait toujours eu des questions à propos d'Antoine dans mes conférences), il viendrait trente minutes après mon entrée. Nous avions mis chacun un t-shirt en rapport avec l'émission de l'autre je portais un vêtement avec inscrit sur le devant « Je préfère What The Cut ?! », et lui en portait un où il était imprimé « Je préfère Salut Les Geeks ». Une fan nous les avait donnés pendant que nous faisions nos dédicaces le matin même, nous avions alors décidé de les porter, sachant que cela ferait sûrement bien rire nos abonnés.

Les minutes passaient et plusieurs personnes me posaient des questions certaines intelligentes, d'autres moins intelligentes, quelques amusantes et quelques originales, une poignées de questions cyniques et beaucoup de terriblement banales . Cela faisait bientôt trente minutes que j'avais commencé et je priais pour que quelqu'un parle enfin d'Antoine. Je jetai un coup d'œil sur ma gauche, et vis que ce dernier était sur le point de me rejoindre. Il avait des lunettes de soleil ridicules sur le nez et un microphone dans la main. Même à travers les verres noirs, je devinai que son regard était figé dans le mien. D'ailleurs, tout son corps était lui aussi figé. Antoine ne bougeait pas d'un poil, attendant sûrement geste de ma part pour l'inviter à entrer.

« Es-tu amoureuse d'Antoine Daniel ?

Je m'immobilisais à mon tour. Antoine, lui, écarta les lèvres et dirigea son regard vers la personne qui avait posé cette question. Je me tournai alors à nouveau vers mon public et fis de même. C'était une jeune fille aux cheveux longs d'un blond extrêmement clair, n'ayant pas plus de quinze ans.

Je pris une grande inspiration et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

_Oh oui, je suis tellement amoureuse. » Répondis-je avec une voix mielleuse et niaise.

Je dirigeai vers Antoine un regard langoureux, qui le fit presque sursauter. Il recula d'un pas et se passa vivement une main dans les cheveux. Il n'osait même plus me regarder dans les yeux, et je trouvai ça absolument adorable. Je commençai à me balader sur la scène, fixant mes pieds. Le public entier riait aux éclats.

Une petite boule grandit dans mon estomac et j'étais presque sûr que mes joues avaient pris une légère teinte rouge.

Tout en continuant de répondre à la question de la jeune fille du plus naturellement que je le pouvais, je jetai des coups d'œil vers l'endroit où ce tenait Antoine mais il n'y était plus. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine et mon cerveau eut un bug.

Mon esprit fut immédiatement empli d'une énorme déception. Antoine était partit, et il n'allait pas venir sur scène avec moi. Pourquoi ? Je n'en avais aucune putain d'idée. La seule chose qui me sauta aux yeux, c'était de me rendre compte à quel point je prenais cette conférence à cœur. A quel point j'avais envie de faire ça avec Antoine. Bordel, je m'attache un peu trop à lui là…

Je continuai de répondre aux questions que l'on me posait avec un faux sourire alors qu'une colère noire pourrissait mon esprit. Je n'avais même plus envie de continuer cette conférence.

« Mathieu ? Dit une jeune fille dans le micro.

_Oui ? Répondis-je en essayant tant bien que mal de garder une mine enjouée.

_On m'a dit qu'il y a Antoine qui te cherche. »

Mon cœur bondit avec force dans ma poitrine au moment où j'entendis ce prénom. Je fixai la jeune fille qui venait de parler, cette dernière en train de rire aux éclats avec une autre personne. J'essayai de déchiffrer ce qu'elle venait de me dire comment ça Antoine me cherchait ? Ce con savait très bien où je me trouvais.

« Salut ! »

Je sursautai. Le sol tremblait légèrement sous mes pieds à causes des hurlement de joies qui se faisaient entendre dans la salle. Je sentis quelqu'un s'approcher de moi, je pouvais sentir chacun de ses pas sur le plancher noir de la scène. Je n'osai même plus me retourner, et ma vue se troubla légèrement. Des centaines de personnes criaient un prénom, le nom d'une émission bien particulière, et d'autres riaient. Il était finalement bien là, mon cher Antoine.

Je me tournai enfin vers lui. Il était souriant, radieux et terriblement attirant. Je me mordis la joue et serrais les dents pour essayer de calmer mes hardeurs, mais c'était bien difficile face à Antoine. Il était maintenant à quelques centimètres de moi, tourné vers le public qui l'acclamait. Toute cette stupide rancœur que j'avais ressentie il n'y avait qu'à peine quelques minutes disparue en un claquement de doigt, laissant place à une vague de joie et de chaleur. Quel bonheur d'être ici avec lui.

Je repris doucement mes esprits, et lâchai en parlant avec force dans le microphone :

« Un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour monsieur Antoine Daniel ! »

Le public reprit ses acclamations et je vis le visage de mon ami s'illuminer. Je ne pouvais pas le nier. Il était irrésistiblement beau.

Nous avions repris le cours des questions dans une ambiance des plus banales que possible. Je me demandais comment personne ne pouvait s'apercevoir que quelque chose se passait entre Antoine et moi. Je faisais tout pour m'approcher au plus près de lui, ce qui avait le réflexe de l'embarrasser, et moi de m'amuser. Nous ne faisions que nous jeter des petits regards en coin, ce qui faisait légèrement rougir Antoine.

Au bout de quelques minutes, un fan avait enfin remarqué qu'Antoine et moi avions des t-shirts assortis, et donc nous les avions montrés au public, qui cria, encore. Un brouhaha se leva pour la énième fois. Mais parmi tout ces cris, on pouvait entendre un mot qui, au fil des secondes, se fit plus bruyant, plus distinctif.

« Un bisou ! Un bisou ! Un bisou ! »

Je me tournai vers Antoine, ne sachant absolument pas comment réagir. Aurais-je été capable d'embrasser Antoine devant tout ce monde ? Je pensais que oui. Je n'avais aucunement honte d'embrasser et coucher avec un homme, et encore moins avec Antoine. Mais d'un autre côté, cela aurait fait croire à un bon nombre de personnes que Antoine et moi étions en couple, alors que ce n'était absolument pas le cas.

Alors je ne répondis rien. Je me contentai de fixer Antoine en espérant qu'une réponse sorte d'entre ses lèvres, peu importe qu'elle soit positive ou négative. Mais il ne réagissait pas. Il souriait, avait le micro aux bords des lèvres, mais ne dit aucun mot. Bon Dieu, décide toi !

« Mais … Vous, un bisou ! Dit-il en pointant du doigt le public.

Je lâchai un petit rire alors qu'intérieurement j'étais totalement hilare. C'était la pire réponse de tous les temps ! Je repris immédiatement la parole.

_Non non non non ! Hors de question ! » Déclarais-je en agitant mon index.

Je jetai un regard vers Antoine qui était totalement figé. Ses mains étaient crispées autour du micro qu'il tenait à tel point que les jointures de ses doigts devinrent blanches. Et j'aimais le voir comme ça. Car c'était dans ces moments-là que je pouvais faire ce que je voulais de lui. Puis soudain, une idée germa dans mon esprit tordu et avide d'Antoine. Je m'approchai de ce dernier, et portai le micro à mes lèvres.

« On aurait du imprimer la fanfic romantique sur nous, et la lire. Balançai-je à Antoine qui se réveilla presque automatiquement dès la fin de ma phrase.

Il jeta un dernier regard vers moi, puis prit la parole.

_Ou-oui en fait y'a plusieurs fanfic gay sur nous, que les gens ont écrites, et on voulait vous en lire une, mais on a oubliée.

Je ne compris pas pourquoi Antoine raconta qu'on devait lire une fanfiction à notre public, nous n'avions jamais prévu de faire ça. Mais je ne dis rien et repris encore une fois la parole.

_Mais c'est vraiment pas porno en faite, c'est romantique.

_Donc c'est limite un peu pire. Lâcha Antoine.

Je lançai un regard foudroyant à Antoine. Comment ça c'était limite un peu pire ? J'essayai de cacher mon léger eagacement et parlai à mon tour.

_Il y a un moment où ça dit …

Nos regards se croisèrent et quelque chose explosa donc mon ventre, me provoquant des milliers de frissons. Je ne pouvais plus détacher mon regard d'Antoine, il m'hypnotisait. Il se mit un rire se mettant dos à moi et je le suivis. Le public se mit lui aussi à rire avec nous. Je repris doucement mon sérieux et m'approchai d'Antoine en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

__Antoine regarda Mathieu avec son regard de braise, et lui susurra ces doux mots à l'oreille, les joues teintées_…

Je vis le bras d'Antoine être envahit de frisson, et il se mordit la lèvres inférieure.

__De rouge_. Continua t-il.

__D'une honte presque salvatrice_.

__Je … Je ... _

__Je t'aime _! Criai-je en m'éloignant d'Antoine.

Ces mots, ces phrases, ces écrits que nous avions racontés à notre public, étaient bel et bien existants. Ils venaient d'une fanfiction très courte qui avait été réellement écrite. Il s'agissait de la toute première fanfic Matoine que j'avais lue. C'était d'ailleurs la seule qui m'était restée en tête. Je m'en souvenais presque mots pour mots.

__Mathieu lui répondit sur-le-champs en rougissant : Et notre amitié dans tout ça, et notre amitié _? Continua Antoine.

Maintenant, c'était moi qui était figé. Ces mots, ceux qu'il venait de prononcer, ils existaient eux aussi, et c'était la vraie suite de cette fanfiction. Lui aussi l'avait lue. Je ne savais plus quoi penser ou même quoi dire. Je ne pouvais même pas lui en vouloir de lire ce genre de chose, puisque j'avais j'avais fait de même. Je me tournai vers lui et essayai de le fusiller du regard à travers ses lunettes ridicules.

Je changeai de sujet immédiatement, demandant au public de poser d'autres questions. Et par chance, aucune autre ne fut posée sur ce sujet-là. Nous ne restâmes pas plus longtemps sur scène car la conférence allait se terminer. Nous avions longuement pris le temps de dire au revoir à nos fans pour ensuite nous diriger vers les coulisses. Antoine passa devant moi et marcha vers le long couloir que nous avions longé tout à l'heure. Je portais dans mes mains les quelques cadeaux que des personnes étaient venues nous donner après nous avoir posé des questions et également mon manteau. J'avais excessivement chaud. Je ne savais pas si c'était à cause de la joie intense que cette conférence m'avait procurée, à cause de la température qui avait nettement augmenté ou à cause du fait que je me faisais déjà à l'idée que je pourrais m'envoyer en l'air avec Antoine quand nous aurions enfin atteint ma loge.

« Mathieu ! Mathieu Sommet ! »

Antoine et moi nous retournâmes face à la voix qui m'appelait.

Une fille, une magnifique fille d'une vingtaine d'années aux cheveux courts et d'un rouges éclatants marchait rapidement vers moi. Elle avait des yeux d'un bleu très vif et les lèvres maquillées d'un rouge sombre. Elle était magnifique.

Elle s'arrêta devant moi, essoufflée, mais avec un sourire immense. Je remarquai en premier lieu qu'elle portait un t-shirt à l'effigie d'un de mes groupes préférés, Ultra Vomit. Elle portait aussi un jean déchiré, d'imposantes chaussures ressemblant à des rangers, et une chemise noir ouverte beaucoup trop grande pour elle, ce qui, bizarrement, sublimait sa fine corpulence.

_Oui ? Répondis-je, ébloui par sa beauté.

_Désolée de vous déranger alors que vous avez terminé, mais j'ai quelque chose à vous proposer.

Elle se fichait totalement de la présence d'Antoine derrière moi, elle ne lui avait même pas adressé un seul regard.

_Quel genre de chose ?

_Ça serait beaucoup trop long à vous expliquer maintenant, et je pense que vous préféreriez vous reposer. Tenez.

Elle me tendit un petit bout de papier que j'attrapai entre deux doigts. Elle y avait inscrit son numéro de téléphone. Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Je redirigeai mes yeux vers elle, un sourcil levé.

_Et quand est-ce-que je peux vous joindre ?

_Absolument quand vous en aurez envie.

_Même à trois heures et demi du mat' ? Dis-je en blaguant en levant les yeux au ciel.

_Bien sûr. Répondit-elle avec la voix la plus aguicheuse qu'il soit.

A cette instant, je compris les véritables intentions de cette jeune femme.

Nous nous regardâmes fixement pendant un temps que je n'aurais pu définir. La seule chose dont je me souvienne, c'était qu'elle se mordait doucement la lèvre inférieure, ce qui m'embrasait. Cette personne était totalement et abusivement attirante. Elle avait même réussi à me faire oublier qu'Antoine se trouvait juste derrière moi.

Une sonnerie de téléphone retentit dans mon dos et j'entendis Antoine décrocher. Mais pourtant, je ne détachai toujours pas mon regard ce celui de cette femme. Antoine parlait avec une personne qui devait sûrement être Kriss pendant quelques secondes, puis raccrocha aussitôt.

_Mathieu ? Kriss nous attend, il veut aller boire un verre. Ça te tente ?

Le sourire de la jeune femme en face de moi s'agrandit tandis qu'elle décrocha son regard du mien. Malgré tout, je continuais de la fixer, comme si je ne pouvais plus détacher mon regard d'elle. J'adressai un bref « Oui. » à Antoine avant de m'approcher d'un pas de la personne aux cheveux vifs.

_C'est quoi votre prénom ?

Je réussis à entendre Antoine souffler, sûrement signe qu'il commençait à se lasser de voir ce pauvre flirt entre moi et la femme dont je connaîtrais bientôt le prénom. Cette dernière passa une main dans ses cheveux, leurs donnant un air décoiffé mais toujours aussi attirant. Je commençai moi aussi à me mordre la lèvres inférieure, mais d'impatiente. Je voulais absolument savoir son prénom.

_Je m'appelle Liv.


	11. Chapter 11

**Joyeux Noël les guys (y)**

* * *

Mlle Curly

NON MATHIEU ! NE TE LAISSE PAS ATTIRER PAR CETRE FILLE ! TU AIMES ANTOINE, C'EST AVEC LUI QUE TU DOIS TE MARIER ET AVOIR DES BÉBÉ ! ...hum... Désolé, je me suis laissé emporter...  
Bref ! Cette fille Liv, je l'aime pas, même si elle a encore rien fait ! Mais elle va apporter du piment à l'histoire, ce qui est super ! :)  
Super chapitre comme toujours, et c'est pas grave si ils sont plus court, tant qu'ils sont toujours d'aussi bonne qualité ! ;) bon travail, bonne continuation et bien sur j'ai très hâte de voir la suite !  
Je te fais plein de poutou ! **

Creepyy :

Ptdr personne n'aime ce si beau personnage féminin que j'ai rajouter à cette fanfic xDD

* * *

Smilinginlove

Noooooooooooon !  
Tuons Liv. Maintenant. Tout de suite. Allez.

Creepyy :

Vouala D : Pas tuez D :

* * *

SunWings

*Tue Liv* Fait

Creepyy :

PAS TUEZ J'AI DIS !

* * *

Psychiotrick

MOI JE DIS Y A PAS DE H DANS "ARDEURS" ! x)) je déconne, ta bêta-lectrice est géniale, bien meilleure que moi :P  
OK. Je rage en effet. LIV TU DEGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGES ! VIENS PAS FOUT' LA MERDE WSH ! *fait une tête de bulldog*  
C'était FABULOUS le moment sur scène blblbl tellement bien décrit *_*  
Encore une fois beaucoup de rouge sous mes mots tellement je dis d'la merde x)  
J'ADORE TA FICTION OVER 9000 ! D'ailleurs c'est pour ça que je l'ai épousée ;) xD  
Et tu vois, bizarrement, mais contrairement à ce que dit ta bêta, moi je préférai ton style d'écriture avant ce chapitre :) Celui là est magnifique bien sûr mais je préfère comment tu écrivais avant, je sais pas je sens que y a une différence et ça me plait moins x)  
Après ce n'est que mon avis et les autres doivent sûrement trouver que c'est mieux, mais moi c'est comme ça que je le vois et je ne parle pas de la qualité qui aurait changé hein, mais juste de la façon dont c'est raconté :D la qualité du texte est même meilleure je dirais :)  
Ou alors c'est juste que je suis encore défoncée au crack et donc je vois pas bien. Oui, ça doit être ça *part à dos de licorne*  
BRAVO BEAUCOUP (ceci ne veut rien dire)  
TENDRESSE ET CHOCOLAT MATOINESQUES !  
Une fille totalement giga-chelou qui se demande toujours pourquoi elle a choisi Geekette comme pseudo pour la page,  
Psychiotrick

Creepyy :

Ta dernière phrase m'a tué putain xDDD ! MERCI POUR TOUS CES JOULIE COMPLIMENTS !

* * *

Lilou-neko

Mmmm! LIV ! JE TE DÉTESTE !  
\- C'est qui Liv?  
\- M'EN FOU JE LA DÉTESTE !

Nan attends ! Je retire tout ce que j'ai pu dire de bien sûr Mathieu, C'EST UN ENFOIRÉ ! Il joue trop avec Antoine, ça se fait pas (bon j'avoue je suis mal placée pour faire la morale... Mais j'ai mes raisons ok) Et puis il fait genre il est pas amoureux mais en fait C'EST JUSTE QU'IL ASSUME PAS SES SENTIMENTS ! ... Bon en vrai je peux pas décider des sentiments dans une histoire si c'est pas moi qui l'écrit, mais je veux du matoine tout fluffy moi :'( (maisbonpuisquec'estunpeulebutd'unmatoineonpeutsupposerquepeut-êtrevoilàvoilàquoi) (enfin fluffy je sais pas, mais faut quand même que y ait un peu d'amour non? -Non- Mais... *se met en pls*)

Hum... Sorry I'm crazy

N'empêche elle est chiante Liv  
\- Mais elle a rien fait la pauvre, elle a le droit de draguer quand même, Mathieu et Antoine sont pas en couple : Ils l'on fait comprendre pendant la conférence  
\- Ah ouais c'est vrai... Putain ils sont trop cons (le non-respect dont je fais preuve, c'est pas bien)

Mais avoue Mathieu il fait chier, un coup il est trop en kiff sur Antoine, et un coup il s'en bat royalement les testiboules (j'ai le droit d'utiliser ce mot? Ou c'est copyright BobLennon? Ou quelqu'un d'autre? ... Ouais bon osef) et il mate une meuf random.  
\- Mouais, relis la description de Liv pour voir  
\- ... Bon ok j'aurais pas résister non plus (honte à moi)

Et puis en vrai j'ai beau détester Liv, à mon avis ça va créer des trucs intéressants

Bref, j'vais fermer ma gueule parce qu'en vrai j'ai rien à dire (RT si c trist) et je vais fav cette fic parce que je crois que j'ai oublié de le faire...  
Merci beaucoup pour ce chapitre, enjoy, keur, et vive les chats !

Creepyy :

SALUT ! Ouais, j'avoue que moi aussi j'aurais carrément craqué pour une fille comme Liv *.* (j'ai tellement galéré à lire la phrase que tu as écrite en parenthèse putain!) Merci à toi :3

* * *

Bipolxire

Hoho, ça sent les emmerdes à plein nez~  
Pauvre Antoine. Sérieusement, personne pense à lui. Il va finir au lit avec Kriss. Malgré que Kriss soit marié. Parce que mes théories sont véritables mwahahahahaha ! (but hey, it's just a theory ! A game theory !)  
Je vais devenir prophète pour cette fic. Mwahahaha.  
Bon, sinon, qui est cette Liv ? (prénom étrange au passage, mais plutôt joli)  
Bwefouille. Mathieu va avoir des relations sexuelles avec elle. C'est obligé. Ou alors Antoine la tuera avant. Et là, on va s'taper un mex de barres (/gaules... /SBAFF/)  
A bientôt !  
Bipolxire.

Creepyy :

Pour une fois, tu as faux dans ta théorie, mais je ne dirai pas quelle partie exactement, psk je suis une sale sale:3

Miki Aren la reine du monde

Hoooo... mais quel joli triangle amoureux nous avons là ?! Franchement j'éspère que tu la rendra pas clichée... Genre fais-la gentille... De façon à ce qu'on s'attache quand même à elle... Et qu'on la deteste pas ;) M'enfin, après tu fais ce que tu veux..  
M'enfin bref ! Bonne idée pour les chapitres plus courts ! C'est pas que j'ai eu du mal à tout rattraper mais quand même !

Viola ! Continue comme sa !  
Miki, ta seule et unique loutre reine du monde.

Creepyy :

Tkt, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de rendre Liv méchante et fouteuse de merde, parce-que de toute manière, elle ne sait même pas qu'elle fout la merde, elle veut juste se taper Mathieu ^^ Elle ne sera pas clichée, tkt (y)

Et merci x3

* * *

Oro

Okay je déteste cette Liv, je sens qu'elle va tout faire capoter !

Ils étaient tous mignions et elle va tout gâcher :(

En esperant que Mathieu ne tombe pas dans le piège ;)

Quoi qu'il en soit franchement la qualité de ta fan fiction (malgré les fautes d'ortho, mais je taquine )  
Vivement la suite :)

Creepyy :

Merci:3

Et pour les fautes, le pire c'est que j'ai tous mes chapitres corrigés intièrement par ma bêta, mais que j'oublis toujours de les remplacer x,x Un jour je le ferai !

* * *

Nahira Unsho

Ok.  
Toi Liv, je ne t'aime pas, sois en sûr.  
Juste casses toi.  
De suite.  
Vite.  
Sinon une flèche entre les deux yeux.  
Et toi Mathieu, ce sera un flèche dans le cul si tu te calmes pas de suite avec elle, nonméo.

Breeeeef, je m'emporte.

Bon alors, sache que j'ai un peu changé depuis le dernier chapitre, genre avant, je préférais Mathieu, et j'étais plus du côté des gens qui mettent Antoine en Seme.  
Maintenant, c'est tout le contraire, et Antoine timide et Uke me fait trop fondre.  
Du coup.  
Voilà.  
Je crois que je vais relire ta fic en entier du coup.  
Tuez moi.

Sinon, j'adore ta version de la conférence, j'ai pas mal buller, c'est bow.  
Mais du coup je need fort la suite. J'ai trop hâte ;w;

Nahira

Creepyy :

Coucouw ! Moi c'est carrément l'inverse, j'ai toujours préféré un Antoine tout mimi et Uke:3 (même si j'aime pas du tout ces termes D':) Mais je suis contente de t'avoir fais aimer un Antoine Baptou fragile (y)

Merci à toi !

* * *

Amaelle

Bonjour bonjour!  
Je suis ta fic depuis longtemps donc voilà venu le jour où je laisse une review! (non c'est faux je suis pas timide... mais pas du tout qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça? xD) Enfin bref tellement de points positifs dans ta fic que je sais pas par où commencer... déjà, Antoine me fait pleurer de rire! C'est quoi cette petite pucelle intimidée? xDD Et puis Matieu... sérieusement il est trop génial :D J'aime tellement comment il fait du rendre-dedans à Antoine en permanence xD Je me demande ce qu'il va encore inventer... Oh un OC sauvage est apparu! Je me demande qui c'est cette Liv... Une petite question... c'est bien la conférence de la Polymanga 2014 que tu as utilisée pour ton chapitre 10? Voilà donc continue comme ça et j'espère que la suite arrivera bientôt  
Gros bisous licornes :)  
P.S.: le titre de cette fic es très très fun je trouve xD

Creepyy :

SALUT ! Alors merci d'abord:3 Et oui, c'est bien al conférence Polymanga 2014 que j'ai utilisé. Je voulais utiliser les textes qu'ils ont dit là bas et les réécrire aux mots prêts, puis je me suis dis « Yolo, fais autre chose » . Encore merci !

cybou-chan

Salut ! alors je viens juste de trouver la fiction et J'AAAAROOOOOORRRREEEE!

Bon j'me calme  
alors plus sérieusement, les sentiments des personnages sont super bien amenés, les descriptions ne sont pas trop longue et chiante et donnent l'impression de voir la scène. Les fautes sont très rare. C'est un vrai plaisir à lire !  
Concernant l'histoire en elle même je me suis tout lu d'une traite (sauf au chapitre 7, pourquoi ma prof nous a demandé d'aller en cours ! c'était une torture d'attendre pour pouvoir lire ). D'ordinaire je n'aime pas trop le Matoine mais je ne sais pas si c'est parce que Mathieu prend tout comme un jeux ou Kriss qui me fait bien marrer mais là ça passe crème

Je ne sais pas qui est Liv mais je ne vais pas l'aimer ! D'où elle fait les yeux doux a Mathieu ?! Et il rentre dans son jeux en plus ! Grrr. Il y pense pas à Antoine ?  
Attention à ce que tu vas faire Mathieu !

J'ai hâte de lire la suiiiiiite !  
chat-lu

Creepyy :

Merci de cette avalanche de compliments *danse de la joie*!

* * *

onegirlsonly

Ahhhh monn dieuu je veut savoirr la suiiiitttteee je suis accroo sa y est KYAAAAAA il me faut la suite tu écrit super bien ,et...(attend c qui cette liv la? Ah nan nan nan je suis pas d'accord du TOUUT) j'ai besoin de la suite c'est vital!  
Continue comme sa

Creepyy :

Vouala la souite !:3

* * *

Guest

Oh ma petite creepyy c est gentil de penser à moi pour la longueur je suis passée sur le forum pour voir un peu les réactions des lecteur et ils sont tous super réceptifs au nouveau format, ce me fait plaisir. Continue comme ça !

Creepyy :

Mais de rien, c'est en grande partie grâce à toi que je m'améliore, je te dois bien ça ^^

Bisou ! (y)

* * *

**Bande son : M83 - Wait**

Antoine ;

La musique était tonitruante, les verres d'alcools se vidaient, l'ambiance était festive et les gens riaient aux éclats. Tout le monde était heureux et profitait de cette soirée à son maximum. Tout le monde, sauf moi.

Il était aux alentours de vingt deux heures. Kriss avait proposé de fêter cette première journée de Polymanga dans un pub. Évidement, Mathieu était aussi de la partie. Mais d'autres vidéastes étaient aussi avec nous Fred du « Joueur Du Grenier » et son acolyte Sébastien, Bob Lennon et Fanta.

Nous avions décidé de tous nous mettre à la même table, mais au bout de quelques minutes, le 3/4 des personnes qui y étaient installées avaient décidé de danser en se mêlant à la foule. C'était un pub qui ne diffusait que de la musique metal, agressant mes oreilles depuis maintenant plus de deux heures et demi. Je n'étais vraiment pas fan de cette musique mais là, je ne pouvais même plus la supporter.

J'étais maintenant seul à cette table, buvant mon énorme verre de bière qui avait été rempli pour la troisième fois. Enfin, non, je n'étais pas seul, Mathieu était en face de moi, mais il ne m'adressait pas un seul regard. Cela me donnait l'horrible impression d'être invisible à ses yeux. Il ne cessait de fixer l'écran de son téléphone en souriant et même parfois en riant doucement. Son verre de bière posé sur la table n'avait presque pas été touché, il ne l'avait porté à ses lèvres qu'une fois. Je fis une grimace de dégoût en pensant qu'elle ne devait plus être fraîche et que son goût devait maintenant être ignoble.

Je le regardais intensément sans même que personne ne le remarque, même pas lui. Il souriait encore comme un idiot devant son mobile et cela ne fit qu'intensifier la colère que je ressentais envers lui. Ma main se serra autour du verre déjà presque vide rendant blanches les jointures de mes mains.

« Allez 'Toine ! Viens bouger un peu ! » Me cria Fred dans les oreilles.

Je sursautai, ne m'ayant même pas aperçu qu'il était à côté de moi. Je secouai mollement la tête pour lui signifier que pour rien au monde je ne viendrais danser avec eux au milieu de cette foule de personnes, toutes à moitié bourrées, sur de la musique de fou. Je préférais rester assis sur cette chaise et laisser mon corps doucement plonger dans le coma éthylique.

Trois sentiments se mêlaient en moi : la colère, la tristesse, et la jalousie. La plus dévorante des trois était sûrement la jalousie. Je crevais d'envie de passer du temps avec Mathieu. Nous aurions pu nous retrouver rien que lui et moi dans notre suite mais il était visiblement plus intéressé par les message qui recevait. J'étais sur qu'il était de Liv. Ça me dégoûtait.

Je me levai dans l'optique de sortir fumer une cigarette mais mon état d'homme triste fortement alcoolisé ne me le permettait pas. Je titubai et parvint à m'agripper à quelqu'un pour ne pas tomber. Je relevai les yeux vers la personne grâce à qui je ne m'étais pas étalé par terre, bafouillant des excuses comme je le pouvais.

« Bah alors, tu ne tiens déjà plus debout ? Me demanda Kriss. sur un ton joueur

Je lui jetai un bref regard avant de partir vers la sortie.

_Eh ! Tu vas où là ?! Cria mon ami en me rattrapant.

J'ouvris la porte du pub en grand et m'engouffrai à l'extérieur. L'air glacial de la Suisse me fit immédiatement claquer des dents. Je m'éloignai de quelques mètres de la foule qui était devant le bar et m'adossai à un petit muret mouillé d'un liquide inconnu de la bière, de l'urine ou alors peut-être même du vomi. Peu importe, je m'en fichais complètement.

_Ça va pas Antoine ? Me questionna Kriss en arrivant à mon niveau.

Je ne répondis pas et glissai une cigarette entre mes lèvres gelées. J'attrapai mon briquet mais mes mains maladroites le firent tomber. Kriss se précipita pour le ramasser et vint m'allumer ma cigarette. J'inspirai comme je le pus et avalai un nuage de fumée que je recrachai quelques secondes plus tard. Je ne répondis toujours pas à la question de Kriss. Je n'en avais aucune envie. Il avait forcément deviné que je n'étais pas au meilleure de ma forme, mais il voulait l'entendre de ma bouche. Mais si je ne répondais pas il m'aurait harcelé durant des heures pour trouver ce qui me tracassait. Je me contentai donc de secouer la tête. Kriss vint s'asseoir à côté de moi et passa une main amical sur mes épaules.

_Bah raconte moi ! Qu'est ce que tu attends ? S'exclama Kriss en souriant.

Je réfléchissais. Comment lui dire que j'étais amoureux de l'homme qui était mon meilleur ami et avec qui je couchais régulièrement depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines ? Et comment lui dire également que je maudissais la jeune fille qui avait osé approcher cette même personne et que je rêvais de l'étrangler ? Je ne pouvais pas lui balancer tous ces faits à la figure. Je cherchai donc une réponse plus vaste qui ne le laisserait jamais penser que la personne à l'origine de tous mes tracas était Mathieu.

_Je suis amoureux. Lâchai-je avec toute la peine du monde.

J'entendis la respiration de Kriss se couper brusquement quand j'eus terminé ma phrase. Je tournai la tête vers lui pour essayer de trouver ce qui l'avait mit dans cet état mais ma vue était trouble. J'avais l'impression que tout ce qui m'entourait étaient en train de tourner. Incapable de le regarder fixement, je digeai mon regard vers le sol humide. J'entendis Kriss prendre une grande inspiration puis il s'étira les membres.

_ Et … de qui es-tu amoureux ?

Je tirai une bouffé sur ma cigarette qui m'arracha la gorge et jetai mon mégot. Je l'écrasai mollement sous mon pied et vidai mes poumons pleins de fumée. Ma situation, aussi désespérée et pathétique fut-elle, me fit doucement rire. A cause de toute la bière qui circulait dans mes veines sûrement.

_ Tu ne me croirais jamais si je te le disais. Lâchai-je avec peine.

Après tout, avouer à Kriss que j'étais amoureux de Mathieu m'aurait délivré d'un secret énorme. Je crevais d'envie d'en parler à quelqu'un et de ne plus être obligé de garder tous ces sentiments pour moi seul. Kriss était une personne ouverte d'esprit et tolérante. Il pouvait me comprendre.

_ Tu n'en sais rien. Pourquoi tu penses ça ?

_ Parce-que ce n'est pas le genre de personne pour qui j'ai des sentiments, d'habitude.

La respiration de Kriss se coupa une seconde fois, comme s'il redoutait ou avait peur de quelque chose. Je me retournai encore vers lui mais ma vue était toujours aussi mauvaise. Il se leva et fit quelques pas avant de s'arrêter devant moi.

_ Antoine ? Murmura-t-il.

Je le regardai du mieux que je pus et réussis à m'apercevoir que son visage avait pris une expression plus grave, plus sérieuse. Il posa une main sur mon épaule et soupira en baissant les yeux. Son comportement avant radicalement changé ce qui me rendit méfiant.

Je lui répondis par un signe de tête, attendant la suite de sa phrase.

_ Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose.

J'étais tout ouïe. Sa voix était plate alors qu'elle était d'habitude chantante, ce que me fit un peu peur. Mais je ne pus jamais savoir ce qu'il voulait me dire car un homme arriva vers nous, tout sourire et visiblement aussi congelé que Kriss et moi.

« Eh, les gars !

Je sursautai quand je le vis. C'était Mathieu, il nous avait rejoints. Un énorme sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres et il avait avec lui toutes les affaires qu'il avait emmenées, comme s'il était prêt à partir. Je le regardais avec tristesse mais je m'efforçais pourtant de lui sourire, ne voulant pas qu'il remarque mon état cafardeux.

Personne ne répondit à Mathieu. Je me contentais de le fixer d'un regard affligé alors que Kriss lui était figé sur place.

_ Je vais rejoindre quelqu'un pour la soirée. Dit-il d'un ton enjoué.

Mon cœur rata un battement et je sentis mes yeux s'humidifier. Tous les muscles de mon corps se crispèrent de colère et je me retins de pousser un cri. Je serrai les dents de toutes mes forces, m'obligeant à sourire pour faire bonne figure devant Mathieu et Kriss. Ce dernier lui répondit en quelques mots, lui souhaitant de passer une bonne fin de soirée. Je ne dis rien mais même si j'avais voulu dire quelque chose, j'en aurais été incapable.

Mathieu tourna les talons et partit en direction de l'hôtel, ses deux mains dans les poches et son éternel chapeau sur la tête. Je clignai des yeux et une petite larme vint rouler sur ma joue froide. J'eus particulièrement honte de ça, parce-que je ne pleurais jamais et encore moins en public.

_ Oh, Antoine ! S'écria Mathieu.

Il s'était brusquement retourné et me regardait. Ses yeux bleus me transperçaient. Ils étaient incroyablement étincelants seulement éclairés par la faible lumière de quelques lampadaires. Je priai pour qu'il ne remarque pas la goutte qui continuait de glisser sur ma joue et qu'il termine sa phrase. Je me redressai et j'espérais que quelque chose susceptible de le faire rester avec moi se produise.

_ Ça te dérange de dormir dans la chambre de Kriss cette nuit ? Si ça ne te dérange pas non plus, ajouta-t-il en s'adressant cette fois-ci à Kriss, j'aimerais avoir la suite pour moi ce soir. Finit-il avec un large sourire qui me mit dans une rage folle.

J'étais incapable de répondre. Mes mains tremblaient et ma mâchoire était crispée. Je me contentais de le fusiller du regard en criant intérieurement que je le détestais.

Il allait voir Liv, j'en étais sûr. J'en étais sûr parce-que c'était bien le genre de Mathieu de coucher avec ses fans pendant les conventions quand elles avaient à peu près le même âge que lui. Ce qu'avant je trouvais anodin me répugnait à présent. Il allait coucher avec cette fille et passer du temps avec elle alors que cette soirée était destinée à lui et moi. Je ressentais certes de la colère vis-à-vis Liv, mais forcément d'avantage pour Mathieu. Cette jeune femme ne pouvait pas savoir que Mathieu et moi étions amants. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir non plus que j'étais amoureux de Mathieu. En fait, elle ne savait rien, alors pourquoi étais-je aussi énervé contre elle ? Parce-que sans cette fille, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.

Quand tout le monde eut le dos tourné, j'essuyai rapidement ma joue d'un revers de manche et reniflai. Kriss avait accepté que je dorme dans sa chambre et était venu s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je fixai le vide, beaucoup trop perdu dans mes pensées tristes. Mon corps était vidé de sa joie et de sa bonne humeur et refusait de bouger. Je serrais tellement les dents que ma mâchoire commençait à me faire mal. Mes poings eux, étaient si contractés que mes ongles s'enfonçaient dans ma peau.

Je pouvais encore apercevoir Mathieu qui marchait, même si il était à au moins trente mètres de moi. J'essayai de détourner le regard mais à chaque fois je m'étais surpris à le fixer à nouveau. Sa démarche était vive et chaloupée et j'imaginais qu'un grand sourire décorait son visage. J'aperçus aussi qu'il tenait maintenant une cigarette allumée entre ses doigts et qu'il cracha au dessus de sa tête un halo de fumée.

« C'est lui ? » Dit doucement Kriss près de mon oreille.

Je ne fis plus attention à ses paroles. Je ne fis même plus attention à sa présence. Je voulais juste que Mathieu change d'avis, qu'il décide de ne pas aller voir cette fille ce soir, qu'il se retourne et qu'il courre vers moi.

Kriss me fixait d'un regard insistant, attendant une réponse. Je ne voulais pas lui répondre maintenant, je préférais regarder Mathieu tant que je le pouvais encore ce soir-là, avant qu'il disparaisse dans l'obscurité et qu'il aille retrouver cette fille.

Peut-être que je n'aurais jamais du accepter qu'il dorme chez moi, le soir où tout avait commencé. Peut-être que je n'aurais pas du lui rendre ses baisers, toutes ces fois où il m'embrassait. Peut-être que j'aurais du repousser ses avances depuis le début. Peut-être que si j'aurais du nier tout ce que je ressentais pour lui.

_ Oui, c'est lui. » Crachai-je avec dégoût.

Peut-être que j'aurais mieux fait de ne jamais rencontrer Mathieu Sommet.


	12. Chapter 12

**Bon, voilà, il est là. Le chapitre 12, aussi longtemps aura-t-il mit à arriver, est enfin là.**

**Quelques petites nouvelles : Oui, je reprend la fan fiction, définitivement et avec certitudes O:) Il m'a fallut presque une année entière pour arriver à écrire ce chapitre, mais maintenant je peux affirmer sans me tromper que je reprend du service !**

**Les chapitres arriverons plus rapidement, les plans sont déjà écrits, l'histoire est toute tracée, et j'ai enfin du temps libre pour écrire. J'ai conscience que ce chapitre là ne sera surement pas à la hauteur des autres, mais après un an sans avoir touché ou même lue BSMB, je ne pouvais pas faire mieux D: J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même, parce-que moi je suis vraiment contente de l'avoir enfin terminé**

**Merci aux personnes très patientes qui attendent encore la suite de cette histoire, vous êtes courageux, et je vous aime :***

* * *

**Mathieu ;**

Le réveille sonna, je me levai d'un bond.

J'étais étrangement en pleine forme alors que je n'avais dormis que deux ou trois heures la nuit dernière. D'ailleurs, je souris en repensant à la visite de cette chère Liv. Oui, nous avions couché ensemble, mais nous avions aussi beaucoup discuté, ce qui m'avait permis de me rendre compte qu'en plus d'être incroyablement belle, elle était aussi intelligente, amusante et que nous avions beaucoup de chose en communs.

Je partis dans la salle de bain et pris une rapide douche. Je me préparai et descendis à l'étage inférieur afin d'aller réveiller mes deux amis qui dormaient sûrement encore. J'arrivai devant la porte de la chambre de Kriss et y cognait bruyamment contre cette dernière. Ce dernier vint m'ouvrir au bout de quelques secondes, les yeux cernés, le visage fatigué.

« Oula, t'as pas beaucoup dormi, toi ! »

Je rentrai dans sa chambre tout en ricanant. La lumière était encore éteinte et les volets fermés. Kriss referma la porte et alluma la lumière tandis que j'avançai. Sa chambre était petite, seulement munie de deux lits d'une place, de tables de chevet et d'une petite penderie où étaient entassées plusieurs affaires. Une petite porte en face des lits devait sûrement mener à la salle de bain.

Antoine dormait encore, il était emmitouflé sous les draps et avait les cheveux en bataille. Je ne fis pas de bruit pour ne pas le réveiller et m'arrêtai au milieu de la chambre. J'entrepris de m'allumer une cigarette, mais Kriss m'empêcha.

« Si tu veux fumer, c'est dans la salle de bain. Il y a une fenêtre. »

Il leva les yeux, et pointa le plafond du doigt. Je suivis sa trajectoire et m'aperçus qu'un détecteur de fumée y était installé. Alors sans faire un bruit, je me dirigeai vers la salle d'eau. Elle était ridiculement étroite. Même avec ma petite taille, j'avais du mal à tenir dans la pièce sans avoir l'impression d'étouffer. Une petite fenêtre donnait vue sur le lac. Je l'ouvris et passai mon buste à l'extérieur, m'appuyant sur le rebord. J'allumai ma cigarette et inspirai ma première bouffé de fumée.

Je me surpris à penser à Liv. À vrai dire, elle me manquait. J'avais envie de la revoir, mais cette fois-ci autour d'un café bien chaud dans un bar, et non dans une suite d'hôtel. Je ne savais pas si elle allait revenir aujourd'hui à la Polymanga. Je ne savais même pas si elle comptait me revoir de toute manière. Je sortis mon téléphone et regardai les messages que nous nous étions envoyés hier soir. Nostalgique, je souris niaisement.

« Tu commandes deux cafés Kriss s'il te plaît ?

Antoine venait de se réveiller, c'était bien sa voix que je venais d'entendre. À l'écouter, je devinais qu'il n'avait pas encore émergé. J'entendis un lit grincer, et des bruits de pas venir vers moi.

_ Trois cafés, plutôt. Lui répondit Kriss.

_ Pourquoi trois ? »

À ce moment là, Antoine ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain. Je tournai juste la tête vers lui et lui souris. À ma grande surprise, je ne reçus aucune réponse de sa part. Il se contenta de rester figé sur place, me regardant avec un air vide. Je remarquai qu'il était seulement vêtu d'un boxer et qu'il tenait le reste de ses vêtements à bout de bras. Je le sifflai en haussant un sourcil, mais toujours aucune réaction d'Antoine.

« Je voudrais me doucher, s'il te plaît, Mathieu. »

Sa voix était sèche, tranchante comme une lame de rasoir. Je marquai une pause et le dévisageai, essayant de déchiffrer un quelconque sentiment sur son visage. À vrai dire, je ne l'avais jamais vu avec cette expression. Il avait l'air froid, en colère.

Je jetai un œil à ma cigarette que je venais d'entamer, mais tant pis. Je l'écrasai dans le petit cendrier qui était à côté de moi et fermai la fenêtre. Je fis demi-tour et passai à côté d'Antoine qui n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un seul centimètre. Il se contenta d'attendre que je sois sorti de la pièce pour fermer la porte derrière moi et la verrouiller.

Je me retrouvai face à Kriss qui me fixait, les deux mains sur les hanches. Je levai un pouce vers la salle de bain et haussai les épaules pour demander à Kriss ce qu'avait Antoine, mais il ne me répondit pas de suite. Il s'approcha lui aussi de la salle de bain.

« Antoine ! On va boire un café en bas finalement, rejoins nous. »

Aucune réponse de la part d'Antoine. On entendit seulement de l'eau qui commençait à couler. Sans plus attendre, Kriss partit vers l'entrée et ouvrit la porte. Je le suivis sans trop comprendre pourquoi ces deux-là agissaient de manière aussi inhabituel.

Le petit déjeuner avec Kriss fut rapide, et silencieux. Il n'avait même rien d'agréable, l'ambiance qui régnait dans la salle de restaurant était aussi amère que le café que je buvais, dans lequel j'avais noyé plusieurs carrés de sucre avant d'arriver à l'ingurgiter.

Pas un mot ne sortait de la bouche de Kriss, alors qu'il avait l'air de vouloir me dire un paquet de choses. Chaque regard, qu'il posait rarement sur moi, semblait accompagné d'un reproche, comme si j'avais fais quelque chose dont je ne devrais pas être fier, mais toujours sans savoir quoi. J'essayai vainement d'amener une discussion, sans aucun succès. Je renonçai au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, quelque peu énervé par son attitude.

Je jetai un œil à une grosse pendule accrochée sur le mur qui me faisait face, elle indiquait que je devrais me trouver sur mon stand de dédicace à la Polymanga dans moins d'une heure. Je le fis remarquer à Kriss et chacun de nous repartit dans sa chambre respective. Il m'avait sacrément plombé le moral. Puis, Antoine ne nous avait même pas rejoints.

J'étais maintenant seul dans ma chambre d'hôtel, sur ma terrasse, admirant encore une fois le lac en fumant une cigarette. Je me surpris à être inquiet pour Antoine, j'avais remarqué qu'il était aussi déconfit que Kriss. Déjà même la veille, pendant ma courte virée dans le pub où nous étions allés, il avait déjà l'air contrarié par quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. Je me surpris également à me trouver idiot en repensant au fait de préférer parler à Liv plutôt que d'essayer de lui remonter le moral. Mais je n'avais plus le temps de penser à ça, ma montre indiquait qu'il était neuf heure pile. Il était temps pour moi d'y aller.

La matinée de dédicace se passa très lentement pas un regard d'Antoine, pas un message de Kriss. Je signais les photos ou quelconque bout de papier qui me passait sous la main presque par automatisme, me forçant d'esquisser un sourire fatigué aux personnes qui défilaient devant moi. Je jetais toujours un coup d'œil discret vers Antoine afin de m'assurer qu'il était toujours là, comme par peur de le perdre du regard. Il était absolument ravi de voir cette vague de personnes venir pour avoir la possibilité de passer un très court moment avec lui, ou du moins il faisait en sorte de le paraître.

Je savais qu'Antoine était réellement en colère et que ce n'était pas un simple réveille difficile dû à sa cuite de la veille, non non. Je connaissais, le Antoine qui se réveillait après avoir trop bu d'alcool, et le Antoine qui avait la gueule de bois ne ressemblait pas du tout à ça. Son état me tourmentait, je me torturais l'esprit pour savoir pourquoi il était ainsi. Peut-être était-ce à cause de moi ? Non, ce raisonnement était idiot, si je lui avais fait quelque chose de mal, je pense que j'aurais été le premier à être au courant. Peut-être que c'était Kriss ? Je ne le pensais pas non plus, Antoine n'aurait pas dormi dans sa chambre. Et puis, c'était bel et bien contre moi qu'il avait l'air d'être en rogne, pas contre Kriss.

Je regardai ma montre : onze heure pile. C'est en regardant la regardant que je me sentis incroyablement idiot et profondément stupide. Pourquoi je n'y avais pas pensé plus tôt ?

Je croyais avoir fini par trouver pourquoi Antoine était ainsi. Hier, avant que nous montions sur scène, je lui avais promis une soirée fiévreuse et animée, mais je l'avais laissé pour Liv. Mmh… mais finalement, plus je pensais à cette idée, et plus je la trouvais, elle aussi, stupide. Antoine me ferait-il réellement la tête pour ça ? Parce que je l'avais, bassement je l'avoue, laissé pour passer une soirée en compagnie de Liv plutôt que lui ? Antoine serait… jaloux ? Ça, par contre, j'avais du mal à y croire.

11 h 30. Mon stand et celui d'Antoine étaient maintenant fermés. Je ne pris pas le temps d'attraper tous les cadeaux que l'on m'avait offerts, je me précipitai directement sur le stand d'Antoine. Je passai derrière une épaisse bâche qui séparait nos deux emplacements et le vis, toujours assis sur sa chaise. Il avait plusieurs dessins à la main, et les regardait chacun avec un regard brillant. Il n'avait pas remarqué que je m'approchai de lui.

« Hey, Antoine. Soufflai-je presque timidement.

Il se retourna vers moi d'un bond. Je vis son expression changer radicalement, passant d'un léger sourire innocent à une mine froide et fermée. Il me fit culpabiliser, et le pire, c'est que je ne savais même pas pourquoi. Je fis un timide pas vers lui, les yeux baissés, attentant une réponse, n'importe la quelle.

_ Quoi ? Finit-il par lâcher, sec, froid, cassant.

Je déglutis difficilement. Il me pétrifiait.

_ On … On va manger quelque chose ? Il est bientôt midi.

_ Non merci.

_ Tu vas avec Kriss ?

_ Non.

_ Alors tu vas manger seul ?

_ C'est ça.

Je serrai les poings. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus de doute. C'était bien moi qu'il évitait. Une boule de culpabilité grandit dans mon estomac. Je le fixai, sans que lui ne m'accorde un regard. Je voulais capter son attention, et arriver à y desceller quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

_ Pourquoi tu m'évites depuis ce matin ?

Je vis ses poings se serrer, les jointures de ses mains devenir blanches, et sa mâchoire se crisper. Il se leva lentement, attrapa tout ce qu'on lui avait offert, et partit. Tout simplement, sans un mot, sans un regard, sans rien. Je me retournai, et le vis quitter le bâtiment. J'étais pétrifié, de la tête au pied, alors que je voulais courir derrière lui et réussir à lui faire cracher le morceau, mais rien. J'étais rongé par ce sentiment d'impuissance, et je me torturai l'esprit pour chercher ce que j'avais bien pu faire, mais je ne trouvai pas. Enfin, oui, il y avait Liv, mais ce n'était pas possible… pas ça…

Je finis par manger seul. Kriss était resté sur place et avait mangé sur son stand, discutant avec des inconnus alors qu'Antoine était porté disparu. Il n'était plus dans le bâtiment, ni dans notre chambre d'hôtel où j'étais forcé de me rendre, non accompagné. Je déjeunai seul, espérant secrètement qu'Antoine déboulerait dans la suite pour venir manger avec moi, mais je ne voulais pas me l'avouer. Ce que je ressentais pour Antoine était un peu trop intense pour être de la simple inquiétude. J'étais rongé par cette culpabilité dévorante et par l'envie de savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien faire, seul, loin de moi. Si au moins il avait accepté de me parler, j'aurais pu savoir pourquoi il m'en voulait autant…

Je retournai à Polymanga en début d'après-midi, puis rebelote. Je m'assis et fis de grand sourire à toutes les personnes qui défilaient devant moi, leur signant des autographes et acceptant de prendre une photo avec eux. Antoine était encore assis à quelques mètres, abordant un sourire que je devinai faux : faisait tout comme moi. Il ne m'accordait toujours pas un seul regard, j'étais inexistant. Plus les minutes passaient, et plus j'étais épuisé. Je manquai cruellement de sommeil et de moral, et je voulais que cette journée se termine au plus vite. En fait, je voulais rentrer. Renter chez moi, à Paris, dans mon petit appartement, avec mon petit Antoine.

Je signai la dernière feuille vierge d'un coup de feutre indélébile, affichant un dernier sourire fatigué. Antoine était encore là, assis, souriant et chaleureux. Il restait une dizaine de personnes devant lui, attendant patiemment en se tortillant les mains ou, plus généralement pour les filles, en jouant avec une mèche de leurs cheveux. J'aurais pu partir, mais je voulais l'attendre, je voulais rentrer à l'hôtel, dans notre chambre, avec lui.

Mon téléphone vibra dans ma poche, me faisant doucement sursauter. Je le fis glisser dans ma main et l'allumai. C'était Liv, Liv qui m'invitait à passer la soirée chez des amis à elle, et ensuite dormir sur place. Je l'avais presque oubliée. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi lui répondre, parce que je ne savais pas vraiment ce dont j'avais envie.

Essayez d'arranger les choses avec Antoine ? Oui, mais arrangez quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'avais bien pu faire pour qu'il m'ignore ainsi ? Ou bien, arrêter de rentrer dans son jeu, et aller voir Liv ?

Une chaise glissa sur le sol dans un bruit strident, et un homme passa devant moi sans m'accorder un regard. Je rangeai mon téléphone et attrapai les cadeaux que l'on m'avait offerts à toute vitesse pour ensuite marcher dans les pas d'Antoine qui, j'en avais nettement l'impression, prenait la fuite. Je l'appelai doucement, juste assez pour qu'il puisse m'entendre, mais aucune réaction de sa part. Je me rapprochai encore de lui, prêt à lui saisir le bras pour le forcer à rentrer en contact avec moi, mais il m'ignorait d'une telle obstination que je fus presque convaincu moi-même que je n'existais pas. Doucement, une mauvaise colère grandit en moi, une sorte de frustration irritante qui me faisait lentement bouillir. Je l'attrapai par l'épaule pour le forcer à s'arrêter. Il se retourna, le visage fermé, les traits tirés, la mâchoire crispée. Je crus même apercevoir, pendant le bref instant où il m'accorda un regard, quelque larmes perler au coin de ses paupières. Je fus immédiatement emplis d'un horrible sentiment de culpabilité immense.

_ Dis moi ce qu'il y a, à la fin ! Lâchai-je avec amertume.

Nous étions si proches de la sortie que je pouvais déjà sentir la légère brise de l'hiver contre ma peau, mais c'était bien Antoine qui rendait l'atmosphère glaciale. Il ne répondit pas, mais ne bougeait pas non plus. Et je savais que je devais trouver quelque chose à dire, parce que sinon, il repartirait, sans me laisser la possibilité de lui parler à nouveau. Je me creusai la cervelle pour trouver quelle était la raison de cette haine contre moi, quelle était la chose que j'avais faite de travers. Mais la seule explication plausible que je trouvai était celle que j'aimais le moins.

_ Écoute, si c'est pour hier soir, je… je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû quitter le pub et te planter.

Les mots s'écoulaient de ma bouche comme un torrent, et je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter. Je me surpris moi-même de m'être excusé.

_ Je t'avais dis que je passerais la soirée avec toi, et je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça te vexerait, sinon je ne l'aurais pas fait. Si c'est vraiment pour ça que tu m'en veux, désolé. Sinon, dis moi ce que j'ai fais de mal, parce que depuis ce matin vous me faites tourner en rond, toi et Kriss. Et j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il se passe.

J'étais un peu sec à la fin de ma phrase, volontairement, comme si je me devais de montrer que je n'étais pas totalement à sa merci. Je craignais d'ailleurs d'avoir fichu tout mon beau discours en l'air à cause de ce détail, mais non.

_ Viens, on rentre.

Le Antoine froid et inexpressif s'était remis en marche. Je crus d'abord qu'il continuait d'ignorer ma présence, mais non. Il marchait à côté de moi, se calant sur mes pas fatigués. J'étais empli de plusieurs sentiments étranges, si bien que je ne savais même plus les distinguer les uns des autres. Il y avait un peu de colère, pas mal de soulagement, mais toujours de l'appréhension. Je marchais près de lui, presque rassuré qu'il se tienne près de moi sans feindre que je n'existais pas. Nous avions fini par arriver à l'hôtel, toujours en silence. Je fus soulagé de voir qu'Antoine avait appuyé sur le bouton de l'ascenseur qui nous menait au dernier étage, ça voulait dire qu'il n'allait pas dans la chambre de Kriss, mais bien dans la notre. J'ouvris la porte d'un revers de clef et entrai, suivi d'Antoine qui partit dans la salle de bain sans un mot. Je me teint juste à l'embrasure de la porte et je l'observai avec douceur. Il était là, avec moi. Et j'en étais étrangement heureux.

Il ouvrit le robinet et aspergea son visage d'eau froide avant d'attraper une serviette pour sécher sa peau. De petites gouttelettes d'eau s'écrasèrent au sol avant qu'Antoine réussisse à s'essuyer, puis il balança la serviette sur le lavabo, avant d'enfin me regarder droit dans les yeux. Il me dévorait du regarde, la mâchoire crispée et les poings serrés.

Mais avant que je ne puisse réfléchir à quoi que ce soit, il se jeta sur mes lèvres en entourant mon corps de ses bras, me plaquant contre lui avec force. Son baiser n'était pas tendre, il était brut, bestial, intense. Je fus surpris, presque gêné, parce que je ne le connaissais pas comme ça. Antoine ne m'avait jamais embrassé ainsi, il n'avait jamais pris les devants de notre relation, si tant es que nous en avions une. Il me poussa brusquement en arrière en me tenant par les épaules, et je fus obligé de tomber à la renverse sur le sofa, quand mon téléphone se mit à sonner dans ma poche, nous stoppant tous les deux, net. Antoine, qui allait se laisser tomber sur moi, se redressa dans une moue déçue. J'attrapai mon téléphone avec rapidité et le balançai sur la table basse, sans même regarder qui m'appelait. Je m'attendais à ce qu'Antoine finisse par revenir, mais non. Il resta debout, et croisa même les bras. Il jeta un œil mauvais à mon portable.

_ C'est Liv. Se contenta-t-il de lâcher d'un ton des plus glaciaux.

J'attrapai mon téléphone pour y voir que, effectivement, c'était Liv. Je décrochai et portai mon téléphone à mon oreille, soufflant un « Allo ? »

_ J'attends toujours ta réponse ! S'exclama Liv d'une voix pétillante.

Je restai sans voix. La chambre était tellement silencieuse que j'étais sûr qu'Antoine avait réussi à entendre ce que Liv avait dit, puis quand je vis apparaître un rictus sur son visage, je compris X de suite que je ne devais pas faire le con sur ce coup-là.

_ Je… non, pas ce soir.

Je regardai Antoine, droit dans les yeux. Je voulais qu'il sache que ce soir, je serais à lui. Et rien qu'à lui.

_ Je suis occupé, pour au moins une bonne partie de la soirée, désolé.

Un minuscule sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, je devinai que ma réponse l'avait satisfait.

_ Oh, dommage, soufflait Liv, bon, eh bien j'y vais. Je te rappellerai. Finit-elle par dire, déçue.

_ Bye. Lâchai-je avant de raccrocher et de laisser tomber le portable sur la table basse, pour qu'Antoine finisse par venir s'étaler sur moi, reprenant notre baiser."


	13. Chapter 13

**Antoine ;**

Trois semaines. Ça faisait exactement trois semaines que nous étions rentrés de Polymanga, tous ensemble. Chacun avait reprit sa petite vie, son petit quotidien. Tous, sauf moi.

Kriss, lui, était retourné auprès de sa future épouse et de sa petite fille. Le mariage approchait à grands pas, et il était totalement débordé. Il restait environs deux petits mois avant le jour J, et je devinais qu'il devait courir partout. Entre son travail, les préparatifs du mariage et sa chaîne Youtube, il n'avait plus une minute à lui. Mais je saluai sa ténacité quand je vis que des vidéos continuaient d'être postées régulièrement sur sa chaîne, et que la qualité était toujours au rendez-vous.

Mathieu était retourné chez lui, dans son appartement, et moi dans le mien. Mais, lui, il n'était pas revenu seul.

Nous avions eu une bonne surprise, le jour où nous étions retournés à Paris. Enfin, bonne, pas pour tout le monde. Nous étions sur le quai d'embarquement, prêts à prendre notre train, les bras chargés de bagages, quand nous avions vu apparaître devant nous une femme avec des cheveux rouges vif, qui agitait devant les yeux de Mathieu un billet de train. Elle lui annonçait avec un grand sourire qu'elle partait en France, prétextant vouloir passer un peu de temps avec ses parents qui habitaient dans la capitale. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à Kriss, tandis qu'une rage immense grandissait en moi. Je serrai la mâchoire et vis que Mathieu répondit à Liv par un grand sourire, invitant cette dernière à monter dans le train. Kriss avait au moins l'air aussi étonné que moi, haussant les sourcils devant autant d'enthousiasme de la part de Mathieu.

Dieu merci, au moins elle n'était pas assise à côté de nous, ni même dans le même wagon. Dans le genre de fille collante, je crois qu'on ne pouvait pas faire pire qu'elle. Mathieu n'avait pas décroché un seul mot de tout le voyage, se contentant de sourire bêtement avec ses écouteurs dans les oreilles, battant de temps en temps la mesure avec sa jambe. J'étais empli d'une colère qui me dévorait, mais je ne pouvais rien dire, rien laisser transparaître, parce que Mathieu comprendrait alors ce que j'avais réellement. J'avoue que ma petite scène de jalousie du soir dernier était pitoyable, mais elle avait été incontrôlable. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça, je n'avais jamais connu ce sentiment, et donc je n'avais pas pu l'apprivoiser, le contrôler. Je n'étais tout simplement plus moi-même quand il était là, et je ne pouvais rien y faire. C'était lui qui me maîtrisait.

Kriss avait décidé de repartir directement chez lui, grimpant dans sa voiture après nous avoir chaleureusement salués. Quant à moi, j'étais retourné dans ma maison, seul, tandis que Liv et Mathieu partaient sûrement chez ce dernier, pour faire je ne sais quoi. En fait, si. Je savais exactement ce qu'ils allaient faire, et ça me plongeait dans une tristesse mêlée à du dégoût. Je crois que, de ma vie, je n'avais jamais été autant rongé par la jalousie. Mais ce qui me faisait le plus de mal était mon impuissance face à la situation, parce que je ne pouvais pas agir. Tout ce que j'arrivais à faire, ou plutôt tout ce qu'il me restait à faire, c'était d'attendre qu'elle reparte chez elle, en Suisse, et qu'elle ne revienne, je l'espérais, jamais.

Une fois qu'elle aurais mis les voiles, je pensais que j'irais mieux, j'espérais que mon moral allait remonter, mais il n'avait jamais été aussi bas.

Je voyais nettement plus rarement Mathieu, si ce n'est que quelques soirs de week-end, quand il débarquait chez moi avec un pack de bières et une cigarette entre les lèvres. Ces soirs-là, il disait juste qu'il avait besoin de se changer les idées, qu'il avait besoin de moi pour ça. Et, une fois qu'il était complètement soûl, il me sautait dessus, m'arrachant presque mes vêtements en m'embrassait comme un fou. Je crois que ces rares moments où je pouvais le sentir contre moi ne me rendaient que peu ravi, parce qu'une petite voix au fond de mon esprit ne pouvait s'empêcher de me répéter que, si Mathieu venait me voir, c'était uniquement pour pouvoir coucher. Je n'avais aucun autre type de contact avec lui que celui là aucun message, aucun appel, aucun signe de vie. Et, quand il repartait au petit matin, encore à moitié ivre, me laissant seul dans mon grand lit, j'étais anéanti. J'étais l'homme le plus abandonné de la planète. Les seules choses qu'il laissait sur son passage étaient des mégots de cigarettes écrasés dans le cendrier, des cadavres de bouteille de bière sur la table basse du salon, son enivrante odeur sur mes coussins, et un grand vide dans mon cœur. Et ça durait depuis des semaines, presque un mois et demi que j'arrivais à supporter cette situation, qui semblait très bien lui convenir.

Mais que faire d'autre ? Si j'avais le malheur d'exiger plus de sa part, il pourrait s'enfuir, et me laisser encore plus seul qu'il ne le faisait déjà. Je ne voulais pas perdre le peu de Mathieu Sommet que j'avais déjà.

Mais, un soir, je finis par croire aux miracles. Il m'avait envoyé un message, il m'invitait chez lui, me demandant de passer à l'heure qui me conviendrait dans la soirée, prétextant qu'une grande bouteille de whisky avait besoin d'être vidée, et qu'il avait besoin de mon aide pour ça. Je chassai encore une fois cette stupide voix de mon esprit, celle qui me criait que je n'étais qu'un jouet pour Mathieu, qu'un pantin dont il se servait quand bon lui semblait. Je courus dans la salle de bain vérifier que rien ne clochait, en ressortis en attrapant ma veste au passage, et partis au quart de tour chez Mathieu. J'en pleurais presque tellement j'étais heureux qu'il ait envie de me voir, qu'il ait pensé à moi, ce soir, et qu'il m'ait demandé de venir.

Il devait être dans les vingt-deux heures quand j'arrivai enfin devant son appartement, traversant la petite cour qui nous séparait. J'affichais déjà un petit sourire que je n'arrivais pas à reprimer, j'étais bien trop euphorique. Je tapai trois coups contre la porte et n'attendis pas plus de quelques secondes avant qu'un petit homme, radieux, souriant, et terriblement séduisant, m'ouvre grand la porte. Je le regardai avec un sourire, larmoyant, crevant d'envie de le serrer dans mes bras et de l'embrasser. Mais sa réaction fut toute autre.

Il attrapa un pan de ma veste pour me traîner à l'intérieur, refermant d'un coup sec la porte derrière nous. Il me plaqua violemment contre un mur et se jeta sur mes lèvres avec envie, me dévorant. Ses mains grimpèrent jusqu'à mes épaules pour m'enlever en un rien de temps ma veste, qu'il balança à l'aveuglette derrière nous. Il ne m'accordait pas un regard, alors que je voulais voir la couleur de ses yeux, être électrifié encore une fois par ses iris azurées. J'étais excité, je mourrais d'envie de lui faire l'amour, mais j'étais si en colère, si déçu contre moi-même que de nouvelles larmes perlèrent au coin de mes paupières. J'étais furieux contre moi, furieux d'avoir cru une seule seconde que, si Mathieu m'avait invité, c'est parce qu'il voulait passer du temps avec moi, et pas seulement avec mon corps.

Maintenant, il me traînait vers sa chambre, sans lâcher mes lèvres une seule seconde. Il marchait à reculons, les yeux mi-clos, détachant maladroitement ma ceinture quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement. Un courant d'air glacial fit rapidement descendre la température du couloir, puis un petit cri, strident et bref, fit naître une grimace sur mon visage. Avant même de voir qui avait ouvert la porte, je savais déjà qui était cette personne, ayant rapidement appris à détester sa voix.

Mathieu se décolla de mes lèvres aussi vite qu'il était venu s'y jeter quelques minutes plus tôt. Je restai immobile, passif, impuissant.

_ Oh, j-je …

_ Non, Liv, je peux t'expliquer !

Mathieu partit vers, ce que je présumais à présent, sa petit amie, en secouant la tête. Il m'ignorait, je n'existais plus à côté d'elle. Ma mâchoire se serra, et mes mains commencèrent à trembler. Je ne me contrôlais plus.

_ Je vais rentrer je crois …

_ Non non non, Liv, ce n'est vraiment pas ce que tu crois !

Sur ces mots, ils partirent tous les deux à l'extérieur, refermant la porte. Je pouvais encore les entendre parler, même crier par moment, et distinguer leur silhouette par la fenêtre. Je m'appuyai contre un mur, des larmes commençant à doucement couler le long de mes joues.

_ Je ne pensai pas que … Enfin, reste avec Antoine.

_ Mais non, non ! Lui et moi, on n'est pas ensemble, on ne l'a jamais été !

J'entendis Liv ricaner, comme si elle se moquait de Mathieu, comme si elle se moquait de nous.

_ Écoute, il n'y a rien de sérieux entre nous, reprit Mathieu, en fait, il n'y a même rien du tout entre lui et moi. On fait juste ça pour … s'amuser, je ne sais pas comment m'expliquer.

_ Il n'y a rien à expliquer.

J'étais prêt à m'effondrer. Ses mots, tranchants, acérés et âpres, me firent perdre la raison. Je n'avais plus les idées claires, la tristesse m'envahissait sans aucune limite. Séchant d'un revers de manche mes larmes, j'ouvris la porte et passai devant Mathieu sans prononcer un seul mot, sans lui accorder un seul regard. Je vis au coin de la rue Liv qui partait elle aussi, au moins aussi en rogne que moi, essuyant ce qui devait sûrement être des larmes sur ses joues à l'aide d'un petit mouchoir.

_ Antoine ?

J'eus une envie presque incontrôlable de rire en entendant l'intonation de sa voix. Il avait l'air étonné de me voir partir, et je perçus le bruit de ses petits pas précipités venir vers moi. Mais je voulais toujours partir, et surtout pas croiser son regard, plus une seule fois.

_ Eh, mais viens !

Il s'approchait de moi avec vitesse, essayant de me retenir par l'épaule. J'avais l'impression de me retrouver à Polymanga, il y a quelques jours de cela, quand Mathieu avait essayé de me retenir alors que je partais vers je ne sais où. Je ne fis qu'accélérer, ne voulant même pas sentir le contact entre sa main et mon épaule.

_ Antoine !

Il était bien décidé à me parler, encore une fois.

Je me retournai, les poings si serrés que mes ongles s'enfonçaient dans ma peau et que mes phalanges devenaient blanches. Ma mâchoire était crispée et les traits de mon visage tirés.

_ Quoi ?! Hurlai-je à Mathieu, expulsant une partie de la rage qui bouillait en moi.

Il se figea, me dévisageant, surpris que je puisse hausser la voix contre lui. J'avais l'impression que la colère dominait tout autre sentiment que pouvaient se trouver dans mon corps, me transformant en quelqu'un qui ne me ressemblait pas, qui ne m'avait jamais ressemblé.

Voyant qu'il n'eut aucune réaction, je me contentai de le fixer hargneusement avant de me retourner et de continuer de marcher. Mais une autre main vint se déposer sur mon épaule, plus ferme.

_ Oh non, tu ne vas pas me refaire le même coup ! Dis moi ce que j'ai encore fait ! Souffla-t-il.

Il ne faisait que me faire bouillir d'avantage, j'avais envie de le faire taire. Je serrai les dents dans une grimace et fermai les yeux juste une ou deux secondes, pour me maîtriser.

_ Mais bordel, parles moi !

Après un effort surhumain de ma part, je lui fis face. Parce que je savais qu'après ce que j'allais lui dire, je n'aurais peut-être plus jamais cette occasion.

_ Mais pour te dire quoi ?! Tu ne comprends rien !

_ Alors explique moi ! Crache le morceau, à la fin !

_ Je t'aime, pauvre con !

Un silence glacial s'installa entre nous. Nous nous jetâmes mutuellement un regard abasourdi, moi-même étant presque surpris de ce que j'avais réussi à dire à Mathieu. Pendant quelques secondes, aucun de nous deux ne bougea, personne ne fit rien. Et, quand je vis naître une léger sourire sur ses lèvres, je crus, pendant un très bref instant, qu'il allait me dire la réponse que j'attendais.

_ Et c'est moi, le pauvre con ?

Mon cœur se gela en cet instant. J'étais décomposé, anéanti, atomisé.

Il recula, comme pour mettre distance de sécurité entre nous.

_ Mais tu as cru quoi au juste, Antoine ? Qu'on était ensemble ?

Je sentais que j'allais pleurer, mais très franchement, je m'en fichais. Au point où j'en étais, me direz-vous. Je sentis quelques gouttes de pluie tomber sur mes joues froides, et j'espérais que Mathieu les confondrait avec mes larmes.

_ Tout ça, c'est un jeu, ça a toujours été un jeu, depuis le début !

_ La ferme …

_ Non, non tu vas écouter !

Je me retournai une dernière fois, et me jurai de ne plus le regarder, de ne plus le laisser m'interrompre dans ma fuite. Mais j'avais beau marcher aussi vite que je le voulais, ses petits pas me rattrapaient, toujours accompagnés de ses paroles. Il tentait de me saisir par l'épaule mais je me dégageai.

_ Tu sais très bien pourquoi on se voyait, c'était que pour baiser ! Ça a toujours été clair !

Mais, encore une fois, la colère décida de répondre à ma place.

_ Non ! Non, ça n'a jamais été clair, ou alors seulement dans ta petite tête ! Jamais une seule fois tu n'as parlé de ça, jamais nous n'avons parlé de notre relation !

_ Mais il n'y a aucune relation, Antoine !

Un long silence, à nouveau. Je n'arrivais même plus à mettre un pied devant l'autre.

_ Rentre chez toi.

Sur ces mots, il pivota, et retourna chez lui, fourrant ses deux mains dans les poches de son jean. Il m'abandonnait, encore un peu plus. Je croyais réellement que j'allais finir par fondre en larmes, mais je ne pleurai pas. J'étais bien trop triste pour arriver à faire quoi que ce soit, même ça. Alors, sans vraiment réfléchir à ce que je devais faire, je partis, le pas traînant vers ma voiture.

Peut-être que ce soir là, j'aurais dû retourner le voir. J'aurais peut-être dû m'excuser pour ce que je lui avais dit, lui demander de tout oublier, et de reprendre où nous en étions. Parce que j'avais le sentiment que quelque chose avait changé, que quelque chose s'était brisé entre nous, comme si le maigre lien qui nous tenait l'un à l'autre avait disparu. Et ce lien, je m'y étais accroché, j'avais bâti le semblant de relation que nous avions autour de ça. Alors, forcément, tout le petit monde que je m'étais construit autour de Mathieu s'était écroulé, et mon moral faisait une chute libre.

J'étais retourné dans ma maison, que je trouvai encore plus vide que d'habitude, pour me trouver encore plus seul que d'ordinaire. Je compris la définition exacte du mot solitude à ce moment-là, quand je fus abandonné avec pour seule compagnie mon affliction. J'étais monté dans ma chambre, m'étais assis sur mon lit et, après avoir fixé d'un air vide un vêtement de Mathieu qui traînait par terre, j'explosai de chagrin. Toutes les larmes que je n'avais pas réussi à faire couler plus tôt étaient enfin là. Elles me brûlaient les yeux et mouillaient mes joues avant de s'écraser sur mes cuisses par dizaines. Mon cœur se serrait, me rappelant toujours la personne qui me manquait. Mon esprit lui, était harcelé de souvenirs, me remémorant chaque instant que j'avais vécu avec lui, déclenchant un nouvel ouragan de larmes.

Dire que ma nuit fut mauvaise était un euphémisme. Je n'avais pas beaucoup bougé, étant seulement passé de position assises à allongée, avant de me glisser sous les draps, seul. Je ne cessai de me dire qu'il avait occupé ce lit, qu'il avait dormi près de moi, que nous nous étions aimés dans cette pièce plus d'une fois. Inutile de dire que je n'avais pas fermé l'œil de la soirée. Je ne cessai de ruminer, de broyer de noir, quand une idée jaillit dans mon esprit. Je ne savais pas si elle était brillante, je ne savais pas si c'était même une bonne idée, mais au moins j'en avais une. Pour une fois, j'allais prendre les devants, j'allais faire quelque chose. Peut-être pas pour nous, mais au moins pour moi.

Je tirai le drap et partis attraper mon ordinateur portable avant de retourner sur mon lit, essuyant toujours quelques larmes récalcitrantes qui coulaient encore sur mes joues. Je l'allumai et tapai sur le clavier quelques mots, puis quelques clics plus tard, j'avais terminé. Je fixai l'écran pour lire une phrase, d'un œil humide, fatigué, mais déterminé.

« Nous vous remercions d'avoir choisi notre compagnie de vol, et nous vous souhaitons un bon voyage à bord de nos appareils. »

* * *

**On se retrouve dans un petit mois, et joyeuses fêtes à tous :***


	14. Chapter 14

Mathieu ;

Pas un bruit ne me parvenait, mais j'avais pourtant l'impression que des dizaines de voix hurlaient toutes en même temps dans ma tête. J'étais assis sur le sofa, immobile, rongé par le regret et la peur. J'avais perdu Liv, et j'avais perdu Antoine. Et le pire, c'était que je ne savais pas qui je regrettais le plus : celle qui s'était jetée naïvement dans mes bras, ou celui dont j'avais excessivement profité. J'avais été incorrect, j'avais mal agi, et bon Dieu ! comme je désirais pouvoir remonter le temps pour pouvoir tout changer. Je me détestais, me répugnais. Liv n'était pas revenue, forcément. Je gardais une main sur mon téléphone, ayant l'espoir, aussi dérisoire soit-il, qu'un de mes deux amants finisse par m'envoyer un message. Mais les heures passaient et aucune nouvelle de qui que ce soit. Je faisais les cent pas, fumant beaucoup de trop de cigarettes, cherchant un moyen pour que tous ces sentiments de culpabilité et d'angoisse disparaissent de mon être. Et aussi, je mourrais d'envie d'appeler Antoine.

Étrangement, c'est lui qui occupait la plupart de mes pensées, beaucoup plus qu'avaient pu le faire Liv. Je n'étais même pas vraiment surpris par sa déclaration, c'était comme si je le savais depuis longtemps, mais que j'avais refusé de me l'admettre. Je ne voulais pas d'un meilleur ami amoureux, je n'en avais pas besoin. Alors j'avais refoulé cette idée, je l'avais enterrée sous des dizaines d'autres pensées, me persuadant que les signes avant-coureurs que j'avais pu percevoir n'étaient qu'une simple impression. En fait, je le savais depuis que Polymanga était terminé. Sa jalousie, sa manière de me regarder quand Liv était près de moi, ses baisers bien trop tendres alors que je m'efforçais de rendre les miens brutaux, et tous les gestes d'affection qu'il avait eu pour moi, même minimes, tout était pourtant si évident, mais j'avais refusé d'y croire. Je ne pouvais pas concevoir qu'il puisse avoir une once d'amour pour moi. J'avais redouté ce moment comme jamais, mais il avait fini par arriver, et je n'avais pas pu m'y préparer, bien trop occupé à refouler mes pensées.

Je jurai contre moi-même à haute voix et soupirai. J'avais besoin d'oublier cette journée, d'oublier tous ces problèmes qui me tourmentaient. Il n'était même pas encore minuit. Je ne pouvais pas rester abandonné avec pour seule compagnie mon regret, je voulais sortir, délaisser tout ce qui m'ennuyait, au moins pour quelques heures. Sans trop réfléchir, j'attrapai ma veste et partis, en direction du pub où Antoine et moi étions si souvent allés. La nuit était très fraîche et ma veste ne me tenait clairement pas assez chaud. Je tremblai, enfouissant mes mains au fond de mes poches, après avoir glissé une cigarette entre mes lèvres. Je marchai rapidement, défilant devant les dizaines de bars d'où provenaient de la musique tonitruante, des éclats de rire, et des lumières bien trop aveuglantes. Des dizaines de personnes piétinaient le trottoir en fumant, m'obligeant à me faufiler dans la foule, qui se faisait de plus en plus dense, pour arriver à continuer mon chemin. J'avais oublié que nous étions un samedi soir, et que j'allais devoir survivre au milieu de tout ce monde qui était de sorti. Le pub était lui aussi plein à craquer. Je mourrais d'envie d'une bière, mais je ne pouvais clairement pas subsister au milieu de toutes ces personnes, surtout pas seul. Je n'avais jamais vraiment aimé la foule, mais ce soir, je la détestais carrément. En fait, il y a peu de choses que je ne détestais pas à ce moment-là. Je soupirai d'exaspération et me retournai dans l'espoir de trouver un endroit où je pourrais être tranquille, balayant la rue d'un regard. Absolument tous les bars étaient pleins, tout était bondé, sauf un endroit. Dans une petite ruelle, j'arrivais à distinguer un petit panneau faiblement lumineux, indiquant qu'une boîte de nuit se trouvait à proximité. Je tournai dans la rue déserte, appréciant la diminution soudaine du bruit. Le son de mes pas résonnait contre les murs sales de l'étroite ruelle, et une répugnante odeur d'urine emplit mes narines. Je voulus faire demi-tour, quand je parvins à peine à entendre le son d'une basse très grave, presque imperceptible.

La musique semblait émaner des façades, sans que j'arrive à en trouver la source exacte. J'avançais encore de quelques mètres avant de tomber sur un cul-de-sac, face à une porte en bois à moitié mangée par les termites. Le son s'était légèrement intensifié, et semblait venir de derrière ce bout de bois pourrit qui tenait sur ses gonds par je ne sais quel miracle. Je posai la main sur la poignée et l'abaissai pour me retrouver devant un petit couloir sombre. En fait, ça ressemblait plutôt à une sorte de sas. Une autre porte se dressait devant moi, bien plus belle, bien plus propre. Elle n'était pas en bois, mais en un plastique blanc étonnamment brillant. J'abaissai à nouveau la poignée de la porte quand je fus presque soufflé par le niveau sonore qui régnait dans cette nouvelle pièce. Un DJ au fond de la pièce, debout sur une estrade, jouait de ses platines sur une musique électro. Une allure n'avait jamais été aussi trompeuse. Je voulus repartir immédiatement, mais la porte avait été refermée, puis quelque personne déjà visiblement trop soûl qui se trouvait à l'entrée me poussait vers le milieu de la salle avec un enthousiasme débordant. Je réussis à m'extirper de la cohue pour aller me réfugier vers le bar, qui était lui aussi bondé. Comment un lieu aussi plein pouvait-il passer aussi inaperçu ? Je commandai une bière, puis le barman me donna une bouteille après m'avoir jeté un regard interloqué. Servir de la bière dans cet endroit n'avait pas l'air d'être quelque chose de très courant.

Plus la soirée passait, et plus je regrettais de ne pas être finalement resté chez moi avec ma petite solitude. Premièrement, parce que je n'avais rien à faire dans ce genre d'endroit. Je n'aimais rien ici, ni la musique immonde diffusée bien trop fort dans les enceintes, ni le DJ qui n'était clairement pas doué dans ce qu'il faisait, ni les dizaines et dizaines de personnes qui dansaient sur la piste comme des animaux en rut, se trémoussant et se collant les unes aux autres. Et, deuxièmement, parce qu'au milieu de toute cette foule de sauvages, j'avais reconnu une petite tête aux cheveux rouges, qui dansait avec plusieurs hommes, un verre remplit d'un cocktail aléatoire dans la main. Liv ne m'avait pas remarqué, et je ne voulais pas vraiment qu'elle me remarque. Le hasard n'avait jamais été aussi gros.

Elle dansait, elle s'amusait, je la voyais rire, passer son bras autour des épaules d'autres personnes, d'autres épaules que les miennes. Mais je ne voulais pas lui enlever ça. Je ne voulais plus faire de mal, à personne. Alors je restais dos à elle, accoudé au comptoir, enfilant rapidement quelques bières, espérant être au moins assez soûl pour ne plus penser à sa présence.

J'aurais presque voulu la regretter, mais mon esprit ne regrettait rien d'elle. Je m'en voulais de lui avoir fait du mal, de lui avoir peut-être fait croire des choses qui ne se seraient jamais réalisées, mais je ne regrettais pas sa présence. En fait, plus le temps passait, amer et empoisonné, plus je pensais à Antoine. Il occupait absolument toutes mes pensées, même si je faisais tout pour l'éloigner de mon esprit. Je mourrais d'envie de le voir, de savoir à quoi il pensait à ce moment exact, ce qu'il faisait, s'il pensait à moi, en bien, en mal, s'il voudrait encore de moi. Parce que, plus le niveau d'alcool dans mon sang augmentait, plus l'envie d'aller lui rendre une visite se faisait ressentir. Forcément, toujours pas de nouvelle de lui. Je ne résistai plus à la tentation de lui envoyer un message, qui resta, comme je le craignais, sans réponse de sa part. Je passai par des dizaines de sentiments à la seconde, je ne m'étais jamais connu comme ça. Je commençais avec du regret, celui qui m'avait fait envoyer un message à Antoine, puis de la peur, celle qui me faisait appréhender comme jamais sa réponse, et enfin de la déception, quand j'avais vu que, finalement, il n'y avait pas de réponse. La suite était un dangereux mélange de colère, dégoût, tristesse et peur. Oui, de la peur, mêlée à de l'angoisse qui faisait son grand retour. J'imaginai qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, ou pire, que lui-même avait pu se faire quelque chose. Antoine était assez extrême pour ça. Je ne pensais même plus à Liv, qui devait sûrement bien s'amuser dans mon dos, je mourrais juste d'envie de retrouver Antoine.

Dans un mouvement rapide, je me levai et me dirigeai vers la sortie. La baisse soudaine du niveau sonore était une vraie bénédiction. Je jetai toujours un œil à mon téléphone, au cas où Antoine aurait décidé de m'appeler, quand je remarquai également qu'il était presque trois heures du matin. Je soupirai. Je ne savais pas si c'était très correct d'aller voir Antoine à cette heure-là, ni même si me ramener chez lui complètement soûl l'était, mais l'alcool avait réussi à me persuader que oui. J'eus la brillante idée de passer rapidement chez moi pour me débarbouiller avant d'aller le voir. J'avais l'étrange sensation de devoir lui plaire, j'avais envie qu'il me trouve à mon avantage. J'arrivai chez moi avec difficulté, n'arrivant à mettre un pied devant l'autre qu'avec beaucoup de confusion. Je devais lutter contre moi-même pour ne pas m'endormir en marchant, je devais ressembler à un véritable zombi. Je me débrouillai pour mettre la clef dans la serrure de l'entrée et la tourner. Je m'étalais contre la porte en même temps que je tournai la poignée, ce qui faillit me valoir une bonne chute. Je refermai derrière moi et partis dans la salle de bain en regardant une nouvelle fois l'heure bientôt quatre heures du matin. J'avais sérieusement traîné. Je m'agrippai au lavabo et tournai la poignée du robinet au maximum avant de m'asperger le visage d'une eau glacée, qui réussit à me faire reprendre une minimale raison.

Était-ce vraiment une bonne idée d'aller le voir ? Ça n'allait pas prouver encore une fois mon égoïsme? Il ne voulait plus me fréquenter. Il ne me l'avait pas dit explicitement, mais c'était évident qu'il ne voulait plus de moi. Comment vouloir de moi après ce que j'avais fait ?  
Je jetai un œil dans le miroir et adressai un regard méprisant au pauvre homme soûl et triste que je voyais. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi peu d'assurance, parc qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi répudié. Puis il devint vraiment pathétique quand il se mit à verser une larme, une unique larme, qu'il avait eu tout le mal du monde à retenir. Mais le miroir se brisa quand, de nerf, je mis un coup de poing dans la glace, pour effacer cette répugnante image que j'avais de moi-même. Essuyant la larme qui roulait sur ma joue, me maculant au passage de quelques gouttes de sang, je me dirigeai vers mon sofa avant de m'écrouler sur ce dernier. J'attrapai maladroitement mon téléphone encore une fois, et constatai qu'il était quatre heures passées.

Je me sentais comme le pire des hommes. Peut-être parce que je l'étais au final, une personne vile, intéressée, et égoïste. Quelqu'un qui répand le malheur, et qui avait fini par récolter ce qu'il avait semé. J'étais maintenant plus que seul, j'étais abandonné par moi-même. Je m'étais découvert une facette de ma personnalité que je ne me connaissais pas, une facette qui ne ressemblait à aucun des personnages que j'incarnais dans mon émission, quelque chose que je pensais ne pas être, ne jamais devenir. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, je refusais catégoriquement d'y croire. C'était juste l'alcool qui avait des effets néfastes sur moi, sur mes sentiments …

J'avais fini par m'endormir sans même m'en rendre compte, à moitié allongé sur mon sofa, encore chaussé et vêtu de ma veste. J'avais réussi à ouvrir un œil quand l'heure du déjeuner approchait. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour me rappeler de la situation dans laquelle j'étais, ce qui me plongeait dans une sorte de déprime mêlée à de la colère, mais tout de même moins intense que la veille. Je ne faisais que penser à Antoine. Mon esprit semblait vouloir me prouver par tous les moyens qu'il me manquait, me rappelant des bribes de souvenir et me serrant le cœur à chaque fois que je l'imaginais m'embrasser, je chassai ces idées. Il ne pouvait pas me manquer, en tout cas, pas de cette manière. Je regrettais toujours amèrement ce que j'avais fait et ce que j'avais dit, mais je refusais de croire qu'il puisse me manquer comme un amant, comme un « ex ».  
Je me levai, étrangement en bon état, vu la dose de bière que j'avais bue la nuit passée, et partit directement me changer. Mes vêtements empestaient un mélange de sueur et d'alcool, je trouvais ça immonde. J'en profitais alors pour passer sous la douche, l'eau ayant toujours ce magnifique pouvoir de me réveiller instantanément, et m'assis négligemment sur une des chaises de ma cuisine, après m'être fait un café serré. Je glissai une cigarette entre mes lèvres et l'allumai, la première bouffé me brûlant la gorge.

Je devais le voir. C'était plus qu'une envie, c'était un besoin, un besoin vital. Je voulais savoir comment il allait, et, même si je refoulais cette idée au plus profond de moi, je voulais qu'il me pardonne. Mais toujours aucune nouvelle de lui, mon téléphone n'avait pas sonné une seule fois. J'avais eu l'idée de manger un bout avant d'aller chez Antoine, mais je m'étais dit que je pourrais toujours essayer de l'inviter à aller manger quelque chose, prétextant vouloir qu'on discute de tout ça. J'avais une mine un peu moins affreuse que la veille, mais j'avais encore le teint un peu couleur zombi. Je rangeai un paquet de cigarettes et mon téléphone dans mes poches avant de filer chez Antoine.

Les lumières étaient éteintes, même celle de sa chambre, où il passait le plus clair de son temps. J'avançai d'un pas hésitant. La vérité était que je mourrais de peur de me faire recaler, qu'il me vire tout bonnement de son palier. Je sentais mon cœur cogner désagréablement contre ma poitrine, mais j'y allais, il le fallait. Je me plantai devant la porte d'entrée et sonnai, pour attendre de longues secondes sans réponse d'Antoine. Je recommençai deux fois avant de cogner à la porte, attendant toujours quelques secondes qui me paraissaient durer une éternité. Soufflant, exaspéré, je tentai d'ouvrir la porte moi-même avant d'être confronté à un autre problème il avait fermé à clef. Je reculai en jetait un œil à la fenêtre de sa chambre, toujours éteinte, toujours vide. Des dizaines de scénarios se créèrent dans mon esprit, et aucun ne me plaisait vraiment. Un peu pris de panique, j'eus une brillante idée. Je m'accroupis pour attraper un petit pot dans lequel pourrissait une fausse fleur décorative et le soulevait. Souriant, j'attrapai la clef et l'inspectai comme si je venais de trouver un trésor. Je me rappelai encore du moment.

Je me souvenais encore de cette cachette qu'il m'avait révélé un soir, où lui été bien trop alcoolisé. La dernière fois que j'avais pêché cette clef, c'était le soir où tout avait commencer, entre Antoine et moi.

Doucement, j'enfonçai la clef dans la serrure et la tournai. J'entrai enfin chez lui.

L'atmosphère était froide. La pénombre régnait, et Antoine n'était visiblement pas là. Je fis le tour de la demeure, cherchant désespérément un indice qui m'indiquerait où est-ce qu'il était passé. J'entrepris d'aller m'asseoir dans le salon le temps qu'il revienne, mais avant, je voulais jeter un œil à sa chambre. Je toquai d'abord une fois, doucement. Je ne voulais pas le surprendre et, à moins qu'il m'ait entendu, il n'avait absolument aucune idée que quelqu'un se trouvait chez lui. Mais aucune réponse. Je tournai la poignée et entrai dans la pièce, cherchant du bout des doigts l'interrupteur. Quand j'arrivai enfin à allumer la lumière, je fus soufflé par le vide immense de la pièce. Le peu d'affaires qu'Antoine avait s'étaient volatilisées, ainsi que son ordinateur portable et sa caméra. Il avait vraiment disparu.

Je redescendis dans le salon et passai par la cuisine, allant machinalement me chercher une bière qui, finalement, ne me faisait pas envie en repensant à moi soirée d'hier. Je m'assis et sortis mon téléphone. Une notification. Antoine. Ou plutôt, le compte Instagram d'Antoine. Il avait publié une photo. Devant _Big Ben_, à Londres.

Ce connard était parti en Angleterre.


End file.
